Tsubasa Chronicle: POR ÚLTIMA VEZ
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Fye. "Sabes, siempre he esperado por alguien que me rescate... y ya te lo dije una vez... pero me cansé de hacerlo, porque comprendí que a quien quiero nunca podré tener... no es así?..."
1. Chapter 1

_**Fic basado en Tsubasa Chronicles:**_

__

__

__

__

_**Por última vez**_

POV Fye

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Por DarkCryonic**_

__

__

__

__

_No me juzgues blando porque me veo frágil. No. Detrás de mi sonrisa y de mi expresión calmada hay un corazón lleno de recuerdos; pulmones que ya no quieren seguir respirando y sangre que viaja en mis venas buscando el fin que no ha llegado._

_Sabes, siempre he esperado por alguien que me rescate... y ya te lo dije una vez... pero me cansé de hacerlo, porque comprendí que a quien quiero nunca podré tener... no es así?..._

_Es mejor entregarme a la soledad que siempre está atenta para cobijar a los de almas tristes. Ella no me dejará solo, y escuchará paciente mis lamentaciones, las antiguas y las nuevas..._

_------------------------------------------------------------- _

_--------------------------------- _

_----------- _

**--Fye!!... Quítate de ahí!!—**Gritaron a mis espaldas.

**-- Es mi turno de ayudar, Kurogane-san**.—Dije sin voltear y avanzando con tranquilidad hacia el frente donde un mago tan poderoso como yo lo había sido en mi mundo, nos atacaba con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esta instancia? Como siempre, siguiendo el rastro de una de las plumas de la pequeña Sakura.

Fugazmente miré a mis compañeros. Syaoran corría junto a Sakura esquivando los rayos. Kurogane se mantenía metros detrás de mí parando los rayos con su espada, como el guerrero que es...

Prometí en el pasado no usar mi magia sin el tatuaje, pero ya estoy cansado de no ser de mayor ayuda y de seguir estando aquí... por lo menos que mi vida ayude a alguien más... es lo único que me queda...

**----o----o----o----o----o----o----**

_**/Por favor sácame del pueblo del viento del otro lado del tiempo...**_

_**concédele el deseo a mi pura flor blanca /**_

_**----o----o----o----o----o----o----o-----**_

**--Fye san..—**Escuché la voz algo triste de Sakura-chan, pero ya no podía retroceder y tampoco quería hacerlo...

Levanté mis manos frente a mí, y mientras los rayos finos cortaban mis vestiduras, cerré mis ojos:

**--Vengan a mi los dioses de mi mundo, que este humilde emisario invoca su ayuda... señor del fuego... eleva tu llama ...**

Mi cuerpo estaba elevando su temperatura. Abrí mis ojos y pude notar el fuego envolviéndome, pero no quemándome; ya antes había usado la magia del fuego, pero nunca por defensa. Las llamas se concentraban en mis manos y en el suelo que pisaba. Pero además debía asegurarme de algo más...

**-- ¡¡Barrera!!—**Grité levantando mis brazos al cielo, formando un escudo protegiendo a los demás, y de paso evitando que se acercaran. Giré levemente y sonreí. – **Adiós**.—Dije sólo moviendo mis labios y avancé en medio del rojizo espectáculo hacia aquel que tanto mal nos estaba provocando.

**-- ¡¡No temes morir, hechicero!!--** Gritó mientras me acercaba. Mi traje blanco iba quemándose lentamente, pero la velocidad de mis pasos no variaba. Sentía una extraña atmósfera a mi alrededor. _¿Sería esto lo que llaman calma? _Sonreí. Lo que causó una reacción extraña en mi contrincante.

**-- Fye!!!!!—**Gritaron a mis espaldas...

**-- Invito al señor de fuego y del tiempo a compartir mi destino... pago con mi vida, esta victoria...—**Murmuré mientras elevaba mis manos a mis lados y energías azules empezaban a brotar de ellas junto a las llamas, creando estelas a mi alrededor...

Mis ojos veían con nitidez, podía sentir que ya no era el mismo de siempre, algo más grande estaba dentro de mi cuerpo y era lo último que sentiría mientras aún tuviera un corazón latiendo dentro de mí.

_**--o----o-----o----o-------o------o----o----o-----o---**_

_**/Sostenme de la mano con tus gentiles dedos**_

_**y sácame de aquí,**_

_**guíame a tu tierra, así puedo estar contigo./**_

_**--o-------o-----o-------o----o-------o--------o---- **_

**-- Fye... baka!!—**Gritó Kurogane con todas sus fuerzas, mientras veía al chico de ojos azules perderse entre las llamas.

**-- Fye-san...—**Murmuró Sakura parándose detrás de Syaoran.

**-- Fye!!** – Gritó Mokona tratando de soltarse de entre los brazos de la pequeña.

Syaoran se quedo quieto. Veía todo con una mala jugada del destino. El viaje en busca de las plumas de la princesa aún no terminaba y se negaba a continuar sin uno de sus amigos. Apretó la empuñadura de su espada, pero algo lo dejó quieto en su lugar.

El escudo formado al derredor de ellos, además de protegerlos, los imposibilitaba de moverse a voluntad.

"_**En verdad, Fye había pensado bien las cosas."—**_Pensó Kurogane al notar que no podía seguir al chico de ojos azules.

**-- Oye pelota...—**llamó Kurogane a Mokona.

**-- Kurorin...—**Murmuró esta aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-- ¿Puedes hacer algo para liberarme del campo?—**Preguntó sin mirarla.

**-- No... la fuerza de Fye es muy poderosa...—**Murmuró Mokona mientras bajaba la vista.

**-- Maldición...—**Murmuró mientras trataba de mover su espada con todas sus fuerzas.—**Tendré que hacerlo yo mismo...—**Dijo mientras sus brazos luchaban por moverse. No quitaba la vista de la espalda del rubio, que cada vez se alejaba más de ellos. Se alejaba más... tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo...

Una especie de energía empezó a luchar contra la barrera. Del cuerpo de Kurogane pequeñas llamas rojas y amarillas empezaron a cortar el aire a su alrededor liberándolo poco a poco, mientras trataba de moverse.

Fye sintió la ruptura de la barrera, pero no volteó. Ya no podía preocuparse de nada más que del ser frente a él.

**--¿No temes morir?—**Preguntó por segunda vez el hechicero.

**--Ya estoy muerto.—**Afirmó Fye dirigiendo parte de su poder contra el enemigo, que paró el rayo azul rojizo con su báculo, desviándolo hacia otro lado.

**--Y si estás muerto, ¿por qué luchas?—**Preguntó nuevamente, sin quitar sus ojos del rubio.

**-- Porque es mi regalo.—**Dijo el rubio sin dejar de mirar a su contrincante. Su rostro no sonreía, pero demostraba una tranquilidad difícil de entender para cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en ese momento. Ojos que no siempre se mostraban tan libres de mascaras...

**-- Así que es por ellos. Veo que eres poderoso... si te unes a mí podríamos ser dueños del universo!!—**Dijo el hechicero tentando al rubio.

**-- No me interesa el universo**.—Contestó Fye con frialdad.—**Muere**.—Dijo mientras levantaba su mano derecha de la cual brotó un rayo rojo que atravesó el pecho del hombre frente a él. Los ojos de este último se abrieron grandemente como no creyendo lo que sucedía.

**-- No... es... posi... ble...—**Dijeron sus labios antes de caer de rodillas. Al instante el lugar empezó a temblar con fuerza.

**-- Así que era tu magia la que sostenía este lugar**.—Murmuró Fye al ver que la tierra empezaba a resquebrajarse en diferentes direcciones.

La pluma que estaba dentro del mago se separó de su cuerpo y se elevó frente a Fye.

**-- Ve con tu dueña.—**Le dijo, y la pluma salió volando hacia sus amigos, pero el rubio evitó mirar hacia ellos.

**-- Todo... este lugar... se irá con...migo...—**Murmuró el mago agonizante.

**-- Pues sólo nos iremos nosotros dos con él.—**Dijo el rubio elevando sus manos al aire.—**Concédanme un tiempo más, señores del tiempo y del fuego... sólo hasta que ellos se vayan de aquí...—**Murmuró el final.

Una luz celeste creo una cúpula sobre el lugar en que se encontraban sus amigos, quedando fuera de ella Fye y el mago agónico. La pluma se unió a Sakura y ésta cayó dormida en los brazos de Syaoran.

**-- ¡¡Maldito mago loco!! ¿qué diablos haces?—**Grito Kurogane que no había alcanzado a acercársele más, ya que la cúpula se lo impedía.

Fye no volteó.

**-- Ya se pueden ir.—**Dijo el rubio.

**--Fye san**.—Dijo Mokona que se había acercado al ninja. De la barrera al rubio sólo habían eternos 10 metros.

**--Yo me quedo aquí...--** Las llamas seguían envolviendo el lugar en que estaba Fye, y éste último seguía dándoles la espalda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Continuará**_

_**Saludos cordiales,**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

"Pudiera ser fácil dejar que las cosas pasen y decidir cerrar los ojos.

Pudiera ser... pero no lo es. Nunca lo es."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fic basado en Tsubasa Chronicles:**_

__

__

__

__

_**Por última vez**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

POV Fye

_**Por DarkCryonic**_

__

__

__

... **Kaze no machi e** ...

Toki no mukou kaze no machi e tsureteitte  
Shiroi hana no yume kanaete

Amai yubi de kono te wo tori, nee, tooi michi wo  
Michibiite tsuchi no anata no soba e

Sono utagoe sae nai hirusagari  
Mezamete futari wa hitotsu ni nari  
Shiawase no imi wo hajimete shiru no deshou Tsureteitte...

__

__

__

__

_**-- Ya se pueden ir.—**__Dijo el rubio._

_**--Fye san**__.—Dijo Mokona que se había acercado al ninja. De la barrera al rubio sólo habían eternos 10 metros._

_**--Yo me quedo aquí...--**__ Las llamas seguían envolviendo el lugar en que estaba Fye, y éste último seguía dándoles la espalda._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Quien cree en los sueños, no conoce límites.  
Quien ama, sabe que sufrirá.  
Quien muere, sólo piensa en la libertad._

_Quien lucha, desea nunca dejarse ganar..._

_Pero quien pierde, sólo quiere olvidar y descansar._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**--¡¡Estás loco!!—**Gritó por segunda vez, Kurogane.

**--Váyanse, no podré seguir sosteniendo este lugar.—**Dijo Fye con fuerza, mientras sus ropas seguían quemándose y los estruendos provocados por los derrumbes aumentaban a su alrededor.

**--¡¡Eres un cobarde!!—**Gritó Kurogane tratando de provocar que el rubio volteara hacia ellos, pero Fye sólo cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo inerte del mago al que había asesinado.

**--Rompí mi promesa,... usé la magia sin mi tatuaje... Ya nada me queda, ni mis promesas...—**Murmuró Fye.—¿**De qué vale una persona como yo?... No puedo volver a casa... No tengo... familia... No tengo destino al cual asirme... y ya me cansé de huir de un fantasma...**

**-- Fye-san...—**Murmuró Syaoran, que dejaba a Sakura a cuidados de Mokona.— ¡¡**Fye-san!!—**Llamó con más fuerza. Pero éste parecía no escuchar.

**-- ¡¡Es hora de irnos!!—**Gritó Mokona. – **Este lugar no aguantará más y ya tenemos la pluma.—**Dijo a Kurogane que le dio una mirada de confusión.

**-- No nos vamos sin ese maldito mago...—**Dijo mientras miraba la energía y aferraba su espada con sus dos manos.

Por su parte Fye parecía estar entrando en una inconsciencia. Su energía estaba siendo drenada a gran velocidad por el campo que mantenía a salvo a sus amigos y por el lugar, el cual trataba de mantener hasta que éstos se fueran.

Unos pilares cercanos empezaron a caer cerca de donde se encontraba. Pero no parecía darse cuenta.

Apoyó su mano en el suelo... trató de abrir los ojos para ver a su alrededor, pero su mirada se volvía neblinosa. Sin saber por qué, sintió su cuerpo pesado y cayó de medio lado en el suelo. Quedó viendo el cielo oscuro, iluminado por las llamas que aún salían de su energía.

Su cuerpo estaba cálido y sus vestiduras rasgadas y quemadas en gran parte. Sus rubios cabellos estaban desordenados y su rostro parecía afiebrado. Sus manos empuñaban la tierra a su alrededor, mientras sus dilatadas pupilas se perdían en imágenes del pasado... perdiéndose.

**-- "Sin un... sólo susurro... de tu canción... en esta tarde perdida..."—**Murmuró sus labios, para después sonreír melancólicamente mientras las imágenes viajaban por su mente y parecían irse sin más, dejándolo vacío.

----------------------------------

**-- Sí esto no resulta...—**Dijo Kurogane, antes de lanzarse con la ayuda de Syaoran y sus espadas, contra la energía que los alejaba del rubio.

----------------------------------

La tierra empezaba a abrirse en grandes abismos. Kurogane saltó un trecho cayendo cerca del rubio. Sin mirar hacia los lados, se le acercó y lo levantó por las solapas del dañado abrigo blanco. La cabeza del rubio cayó hacia atrás.

Los ojos rojos de Kurogane se abrieron enormes. Sin pensarlo mucho lo tomó entre su brazos y volvió corriendo hacia el grupo. Sakura ya estaba despierta y miraba con desesperación. Todo se desplomaba.

**--¡¡Vámonos!!—**Gritó el ninja. Mokona obedeció al instante.

­­­­­­----------------------------------

El viaje por las dimensiones fue como siempre...NO... está vez no fue como siempre... Un silencio los invadía. Los ojos de Kurogane no dejaban de ver el rostro pálido del marchito mago. Mientras Sakura trataba de contener las lágrimas ante las imágenes del futuro que agolpaban sus retinas.

Syaoran, por su parte, se mantenía silencioso y frío. Aún no entendía nada de lo que había pasado. Además se negaba a creer en que el sonriente Fye-san, fuera a hacer una locura así por ellos... más cuando parecía ser el razonable del grupo, aunque disfrazara sus comentarios acertados con sonrisas y palabras graciosas...

**--Aún está vivo.—**Dijo Mokona que viajaba entre los brazos de la chica, atrayendo la atención de todos.—**Desgastado, pero vivo...—**Murmuró con algo de tristeza.

----------------------------------

El siguiente lugar que visitaron parecía más pacífico. Pronto encontraron un sitio donde pasar la noche en medio de un bosque bien provisto de frutas y de ambiente cálido. No parecía haber algún pueblo cerca y quizás era mejor así, necesitaba pensar bien las cosas. Además, ninguna medicina haría mejorar al rubio. Era magia lo que necesitaban... y las ganas del mismo mago, por quedarse con ellos. Y era este segundo detalle, el que más agobiaba a los todos.

----------------------------------

**-- Usar su magia... digo... él nunca la había usado antes.—**Dijo Mokona, mientras los demás estaban junto a la fogata y Fye estaba recortado sobre la capa de Kurogane, junto a ellos.

**-- Nuestras fuerzas no hubieran podido con ese mago...—**Dijo Sakura, no muy segura en lo que decía.

**-- Es muy poderoso...** – Dijo Syaoran recordando. **– Nunca imaginé que su poder abarcara tanto.—**Agregó sin quitar los ojos del rostro durmiente del rubio, que parecía que nunca iba a dejar de estarlo.

**-- Este desquiciado siempre me pareció demasiado sonriente.—**Agregó Kurogane, cruzándose de brazos.

**-- Y si no...** – Sakura calló y cambió sus pensamientos. – **Él se pondrá bien y volverá a ser él de antes...—**Dijo cerrando los ojos mientras recordaba las muchas aventuras que habían pasado juntos desde que se habían conocido.

**-- Así será, princesa.—**Aseguró Syaoran tratando de sonreír, aunque le costara todas sus fuerzas hacerlo.

**-- "¿Qué ha pasado?"—**Preguntó una voz de mujer de pronto. La bruja de las dimensiones estaba frente a ellos en una proyección creada por Mokona. Al ver el silencio de todos, bajó su mirada al rubio que seguía inconsciente en el suelo.—"**Ya entiendo... así que después de todo, sí usó su magia..."**

**-- ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarlo?—**Preguntó Sakura.

**-- Nada**.—Contesto la mujer con frialdad. **– Es un mago, su cuerpo está bien... el problema es otro...—**Dijo la mujer mirándolos uno a uno quedándose en los ojos rojos del ninja; quien se puso nervioso al sentir esos ojos sobre él.

**-- ¿Qué quieres decir?—**Preguntó el pelinegro.

**-- Nada**.—Contestó la mujer sonriendo de forma misteriosa, cosa que causó un escalofrío el todos**.—Él volverá sólo si cree que es mejor...—**Terminó de decir desapareciendo, sin más.

**-- No nos ayudó...—**Murmuró Syaoran.

El ninja se acercó al rubio y lo levantó por las ropas.

**-- ¡¡Despierta!!—**Gritó mientras lo zamarreaba.

**-- ¡Kurogane-sama, deténgase!—**Dijo Syaoran tratando de detenerlo.

**-- Si no quiere volver, lo obligaremos!—**Contestó el ninja sin dejar de zamarrearlo.

**-- Kurorin...—**Se escuchó por lo bajo. Los dos, centraron su vista en el rubio que los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y con el rostro más pálido de lo común.

**--¿Fye?—**Preguntó Kurogane mirándolo dudoso_. "Quien diría que resultaría"-_pensó el pelinegro.

**-- Fye san, ¿te encuentras bien?—**Preguntó Sakura acercándosele, y quitando las manos del ninja de la ropa del rubio... lo que provocó que cayera hacia atrás.

**--¡Aush!—**Exclamó el rubio.—**Eso dolió.**

**--Volvió...—**Dijo Syaoran que no alcanzaba a entender el devenir de los hechos.

**-- ¿Qué pasó?—**Preguntó el rubio mientras se sentaba y pasaba una de sus manos por su cabeza, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

**-- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso ...?—**Kurogane se quedó callado.

**--¿No recuerdas?—**Preguntó Sakura, mientras Mokona saltaba en el regazo de el rubio muy alegre.

**-- Yo...—**Empezó a decir el rubio mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el aire frente a sí y sus manos empezaban a crisparse.—**Yo rompí la promesa...—**Dejo escapar con un tono de temor...**-- ¿por qué me salvaron? ¿no debieron?... yo rompí la promesa...—**Empezó a decir como si le hablara a fantasmas y no a ellos...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Continuará**_

_**Saludos cordiales,**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

"_Las punzadas en el pecho, el respirar dificultoso...y los ojos perdidos dentro de la conciencia de los actos pasados... ¿dónde están las respuestas? ¿dónde el puñal certero que espera nuestro fin en su frío extremo? ¿dónde...?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fic basado en Tsubasa Chronicles:**_

__

__

__

__

_**Por última vez**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

POV Fye

_**Por DarkCryonic**_

__

__

__

_**Perdido... extraviado... perdido... solo... perdido... fuera de alcance...**_

_**Mutilado por la culpa de saberse culpable...**_

_**Condenado desde antes de nacer...**_

_**Condenado desde el principio...**_

_**¡¡Salvo aquel que nunca peca!!**_

_**Muerte al que duda ante la misma muerte**_

_**Y esparce sus huesos por sobre la nieblas **_

_**Que forman el delgado hilo de la justicia...**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

Fye quedó con la vista fija en el aire frente a sus ojos, mientras murmuraba ideas inconexas y los demás le miraban sin saber que hacer o decir.

**--Fye san.—**Murmuró Sakura acercándosele y tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

**--Rompí la promesa.—**Dijo Fye mirando a Kurogane por sobre el hombro de la chica.—**No valgo... he perdido mi palabra...**

**--Deja de decir estupideces**.—Dijo el ninja acercándose y levantándolo del suelo tomándolo por sus ropas.**—Tú sólo hiciste lo que creías correcto... nada más... ¿entiendes?...**

**--Si me hubieran dejado allí... no... no tenían derecho a intervenir...—**Dijo el Fye mirando intensamente al pelinegro, quien le devolvió la misma fuerza en sus ojos.

**--Eres un egoísta.—**Dijo Kurogane.—**Y sí, quizás debí dejarte allí por estúpido**.—Dijo soltándolo, provocando el choque del cuerpo del rubio en el suelo.

**--¡¡Fye... Kurorin!!—**Exclamó Mokona saltando entre los dos.

**--¿Qué quieres?—**Preguntó de mala gana el ninja, mientras le daba la espalda al rubio que estaba de rodillas con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

**-- Syaoran no está...—**dijo la bola de arroz, lo que provocó la mirada de ambos y de Sakura recorriendo los alrededores de manera rápida.

**-- Kuso... ¿Dónde se metió ese chiquillo ahora?**

**--Fye san...—**Murmuró Sakura al notar que el rubio cerraba los ojos y sus cabellos parecían gravitar, guiados por una brisa extraña.

**--Está cerca...—**Dijo el rubio volviendo a abrir los ojos y levantándose con algo de dificultad.—**Voy por él.—**Dijo echándose a caminar sin esperar respuesta.

La tarde en aquella dimensión empezaba a oscurecer con lentitud, sus dos soles desaparecían entre las copas altas de los árboles.

Era un buen lugar... no había dudas... un buen lugar...

Syaoran estaba sentado en una piedra junto a un pequeño riachuelo. El rubio se sentó a su lado sin meter ruido.

Se quedaron callados por unos largos minutos hasta que el chico preguntó lo que todos querían saber.

**--¿Por qué?**

Fye sonrió levemente.

**--Porque... hay muchos porques, pequeño Syaoran...**

El pelicastaño le miró sin comprender a qué se refería.

**--Todos nacemos con una misión.—**Continuó el rubio**.—La tuya está marcada por el sino del descubrimiento... la de Sakura chan por el "amar". La de Kurogane... por la fuerza...**

**--¿Y la tuya?—**preguntó el chico al notar que se quedó callado y pensativo.

**--La mía... huir.**

**--Huir?**

**--Siempre he huido... pero ya me cansé... quiero dejar de sentir que no puedo ser como los demás...**

**--Pero si tú eres como los demás.**

**--Eso no es verdad... todos añoran vida, yo no la considero importante... vida o muerte, es lo mismo... y en sí, no tiene valor... si no tienes una misión real, no sirve vivir...**

**--Pero...**

**--Soy como aire...**

**--Pero nos ayudas a encontrar las plumas de la princesa Sakura...—**Dijo Syaoran.

**--¿Ayudar?—**Fye sonrió.—**Sólo es una consecuencia del huir...**

**-- Entonces... te daría igual estar o no con nosotros...—**Preguntó el chico desviando su mirada al arroyo frente a ellos, donde la cantarina corriente parecía demasiado indiferente a la tristeza que sentía en el corazón.

**-- Yo... no tengo una respuesta a esa pregunta...** – Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie.**—Vamos, Sakura-chan está preocupada por ti.**

Syaoran se levantó y se echaron caminar hacia donde esperaban sus amigos.

--------------------------------------------

_**¿Será que dije la verdad o sólo me engaño? **_

_**¿me daría igual? Solo...acompañado... de todas formas... sólo sé que tengo que huir...**_

_**no hay diferencia... o sí?**_

Cuando llegamos, Kurogane tenía una fogata encendida y Sakura había recolectado algunas frutas. Parecían esperarnos en silencio, hasta Mokona parecía más bien dormida.

_**¿Me daría igual?**_

Me senté cerca del fuego. Mokona pareció despertar de su mutismo al vernos, así que empezó a hablar y hablar sin termino...quizás buscando alivianar la tensión entre nosotros... por mi lado, empezaba a darme cuenta de lo lastimado que estaba, las quemaduras en mis brazos y el dolor en mi espalda me mantenían ajenos a la realidad... aunque no era nada que no pudiera curarse... nada de lo que tuviera que alertar a los demás... ya bastante carga era para ellos como para causarle más preocupaciones...

**-- Come**..—Dijo Kurogane dejando algunas frutas entre mis manos.

No quería pelear, así que obedecí aunque no tuviera hambre.

**-- Mokona... ¿Notas alguna pluma en este lugar?—**Preguntó Sakura.

**-- No.—**Dijo la bola de arroz, mientras seguía engullendo una manzana.

Un ruido nos causó un sobresalto. Kurogane desenvainó su espada. Yo me puse de pie esperando... esperando...

_**Continuará**_

_**DC**_

"Y la nostalgia me partió el alma... aún mientras estabas frente a mí" 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fic basado en Tsubasa Chronicles:**_

__

__

__

__

_**Por última vez**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

POVS Fye

_**Por DarkCryonic**_

__

__

"_**Y la nostalgia me partió el alma... aún mientras estabas frente a mí"**_

-------------------------------------------

Un ruido los puso alerta. De entre los arbustos apareció una figura cubierta con una gran capa con capucha, la cual sólo les dejaba ver parte de su blanco mentón. Entre sus manos llevaba un báculo de madera con el cual parecía apoyarse con algo de dificultad, mientras seguía caminando sin mostrar cambios en sus movimientos algo dificultosos.

Kurogane apretó aún más la katana entre sus manos, mientras Syaoran estaba cubriendo a Sakura con su cuerpo y Fye esperaba en la retaguardia cualquier movimiento extraño.

**--Viajeros en este lugar...—**Dijo el extraño. Su voz pareció apagada y sin fuerza, como si se tratara de un anciano.

**--¿Quién eres tú?—**Preguntó de forma cortante el ninja, mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima y sus sentidos comprobaban que no hubiera más personas por allí esperando atacarles.

**--Un espíritu de fuego en un lugar lleno de recuerdos... Deben irse de este lugar, nada bueno hay aquí, aunque crean lo contrario.—**Dijo el extraño parando su marcha a unos metros de ellos. La fogata botó chispas que provocaron un pequeño sobresalto en Sakura, provocando la atención del extraño en ella**.—Un sueño se alcanza sólo cuando un alma es pura, de otra forma, es mejor no luchar.**

**--¿Qué dices?—**Preguntó Kurogane cansado de las palabras enigmáticas.

Fye por una extraña razón no se movió de su lugar. Había algo que le parecía demasiado familiar en la forma de hablar del extraño tras la capucha, pero... había un no sé qué, que le hacían mantenerse al margen, como si no debiera involucrase.

**--Las verdades sólo se entienden con el corazón.—**Dijo el extraño apretando su báculo con las dos manos y apoyando su peso en el.

**--Y si este lugar es tan peligroso, ¿qué hace usted aquí?—**Preguntó Syaoran mientras miraba las manos delgadas y lastimadas del hombre.

**--Hay misterios que es mejor nunca revelar.** – Dijo el extraño haciendo un movimiento como si levantase la cabeza y viese por sobre ellos, para enfocarse en alguien más. Aunque más parecía una sensación, ya que en sí, no se le podía ver los ojos.—**No es así, chico de cristal.—**Terminó de decir.

Mokona que se había quedado callada entre los brazos de Sakura se estremeció sutilmente.

**-- ¿Chico de cristal?—**Murmuró Fye mientras daba unos pasos hacia el extraño, con un dejo de nerviosismo visible poco común en él.

**-- Sí... es así como te llamaban cuando pequeño... porque eras tan frágil como uno... pero también, porque tuviste siempre ese brillo inextinguible que nadie más podía ostentar... y que veo que aún conservas...—**Dijo el extraño, mientras el rubio se quedaba parado frente a él con los ojos grandemente abiertos y con las manos temblorosas.

**-- Esto no es Celes... Entonces... ¿por qué...**

**-- ¿Por qué te conozco? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no es Celes?—**Preguntó el extraño con un cambio leve en la voz, como si se filtrara algo de angustia, pero muy leve.

**-- Porque Celes es hielo... No se veía así cuando la dejé...**

**--Pequeño... De tanto huir siempre llegas al mismo punto, aunque el punto en sí no sea el mismo del cual saliste.**

Apenas terminó el anciano sus palabras, Fye cayó de rodillas. Su rostro estaba más blanco de lo común. Era el terror impregnado en su rostro. Sus brazos caían a sus costados flácidos, como si su alma le hubiera dejado en un segundo para huir despavorida.

**--Fye-san...—**Dijo Sakura mientras junto a Syaoran se acercan a verle.

**--Yo... él aún... **

**--Sí preguntas por el Rey Ashura...** – Dijo la voz.—**Puedo decirte que él aún sigue dormido... Tal como le dejaste tú... nada a cambiado o... quizás... todo a cambiado.—**Dijo el hombre con un tono misterioso, que alguna vez ya habían escuchado utilizar a la bruja de las dimensiones y al mismo Fye.

El rubio se quedó en silencio, tratando de controlar su respiración. Su corazón daba tumbos fuertes en su pecho, como queriéndole despertar y levantar a fuerzas de tambor.

**--Tu venida a este lugar no ha sido coincidencia. Se ha profetizado la vuelta del vengador. Y has llegado.—**Dijo el hombre dándoles la espalda.**—Síganme... es mejor que los lleve a un lugar donde puedan curarle las heridas a Fye-sama.—**Dijo el anciano echándose a caminar.

Kurogane bajo la mirada hasta el rubio y notó que a primera vista no parecía estar herido, pero...

**-- No es grave.—**Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Sakura y Syaoran. **– Quien diría que volvería tan pronto a donde no quería.—**Dijo al aire, mientras sus amigos notaron que el azul de sus ojos se había vuelto opaco.

**--Sigamos al anciano...—**Dijo Mokona saltando al hombro de Sakura y luego al de Kurogane, donde susurró algunas cosas.

**-- Sí...—**Respondieron y empezaron a caminar tras él, entre los árboles.

------------------------------------

Los recuerdos crecen cuanto más quieres olvidarlos, se enraízan profundamente y brotan cuando menos quieres... necesitas... piensas...giras en remolinos asfixiantes...

Un hombre, una voz y un lugar. Un "_no era así cuando los dejé_" y un _"¿Qué pasará?"._

**-- ¿Conoces a ese tipo?—**Preguntó Kurogane. Negué levemente, devolviéndome una mirada con un dejo de desconfianza.

**-- Créeme, no sé quién es... aunque hay algo en su manera de hablar...** –Dije fijando mi vista en la espalda del individuo que nos servía de guía en un lugar que yo conocía tan bien, aunque no se viera como antes.

**-- ¿A dónde vamos?—**Preguntó Syaoran al hombre que avanzaba lentamente en medio del lugar como si fuera mediodía y no de noche en pleno bosque.

**-- Pues... al antiguo castillo... es donde deben ir.—**Contestó el hombre. No pude evitar parar mis movimientos y quedarme quieto.—**Descuida, pequeño Fye... aún está dormido. No debes temer. Tu magia es una de las más fuertes en este mundo.—**Concluyó provocando la mirada de mis compañeros sobre mí.

Bajé la vista y seguí caminando tratando de mantener mi cuerpo bajo calma, no debía salir corriendo aunque todas las células de mi cuerpo lo estuvieran gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

---------------------------------------------

Los árboles dejaron paso a un valle en donde se veían pequeñas luces.

**-- Algunos aldeanos aún siguen creyendo en Celes y en el paso de los tiempos.—**Volvió a hablar el hombre rompiendo el mutismo impuesto.

**-- No quiero pasar por aquí.—**Dijo Fye deteniéndose y mirando a todos.

Levantó su mano derecha y escribió unos signos que se volvieron celestes en el aire mientras murmuraba unas cuantas palabras y fueron encerrados por una luz tan fuerte como si fuera día, que los transportó tan rápido como lo hubiera hecho Mokona de una dimensión a otra.

Aparecieron en un lugar amplio y alto. Las paredes blancas contrastaban con el piso gris perlado decorado con diseños en celeste, semejantes a los del abrigo de rubio.

Fye pasó su vista por el lugar y murmuró:

**-- Tal cual la vi la última vez.—**Habían aparecido en la sala del trono.

-----------------------------------

_**Continuará**_

_**DC**_

"El hielo se mezcló con su sangre... volviéndolo eterno en el dolor..."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fic basado en Tsubasa Chronicles:**_

__

__

__

__

_**Por última vez**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

Centrado en Fye.

_**Por DarkCryonic**_

__

_**Aquel que perdió los sentidos que lo trajeron a la vida. Aquel que musitó palabras dolientes en noches frías y blancas. Aquel que cerró sus manos en su propio cuello, aquel que no dijo más que "lo siento" por la eternidad de un parpadeo juguetón en ojos que recuerdan al cielo.**_

_**Puedes entender lo que se guarda en un corazón de plata, envejecido por el viaje y las palabras que nunca salieron de su boca... pudriéndole el alma... Muerto, vivo... respira... pero aún así no le pertenece el palpitante esfuerzo de su corazón. No merece más que recuerdos perdidos y gélidos abrazos que le regala la soledad.**_

_**¿Podrías decir la verdad que se oculta en sus ojos mientras ve al suelo?¿ Podrías cantar las letanías que guardan sus cabellos de sol marchito? Un chico que sonríe mientras la marca de la muerte cubre sus espaldas y sus manos traicioneras esperan junto al puñal el momento justo en que parta su alma en dos, en que las nubes llenen sus pensamientos y el frío calé sus huesos profundamente.**_

_**¿Has visto a algún condenado por su propia mano que quiera salvarse del destino que escribió con su propia sangre? Pues yo no. Sus delirios se volvieron lo único cierto dentro de sus razonamientos. No podrás salvarlo, porque él ya está perdido.**_

_**Ni aún el corazón más puro podría comprender el dolor que ha vivido. Sus sentimientos se congelaron entre la furia y el terror. Sus amores se volvieron piedras en su alma... no puede escapar de las cadenas que formaron sus más tristes pensamientos.**_

_**¿Crees que es justo vivir así? ¿juzgarías a alguien que toma su vida como una forma para pagar pecados? ¿Acaso no lo harías también si te creyeras merecedor del dolor más alto, más que el cielo... y más oscuro que el profundo erebo?**_

_**Justos... pecadores... dolor... muerte... todo parece ser lo mismo visto desde sus ojos... **_

_**¿Podrías vivir una vida así? No serías el primero en escapar tirándote de una montaña o ahogándote en un profundo mar.**_

_**El mundo no es justo, nunca lo ha sido... y aún en múltiples variables, la muerte es la misma... viste igual y sus ojos son tan infinitos como el segundo eterno en que te ve mientras sus labios musitan un místico saludo.**_

_**¿podrías juzgarle? Pregunto de nuevo...**_

_**Porque yo... no podría.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Puedo creer en tus ojos, mientras miras la luna?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Aparecieron en un lugar amplio y alto. Las paredes blancas contrastaban con el piso gris perlado decorado con diseños en celeste, semejantes a los del abrigo de rubio.

Fye pasó su vista por el lugar y murmuró:

**-- Tal cual la vi la última vez.—**Habían aparecido en la sala del trono.

**-- Está tal cual quedó después que te fuiste.—**Dijo el anciano.

El rubio pasó sus ojos por los detalles y marcas del piso. Por el trono de plata y el colgante en la pared en celeste y blanco. Estos ya no eran colores para la nueva Celes, nunca más lo serían y se perderían en la memoria... como se perdería él en la mente de todo aquel que le vio desde su nacimiento...

**--¡¡Meiko!!—**Dijo Mokona saltando de las manos de Sakura al hombro de Kurogane que se había mantenido con la vista fija en las reacciones del rubio tratando de descifrar el pasado que éste nunca había compartido con ellos.

**--Una pluma.—**Dijo Sakura, y todos pasaron sus vistas por el lugar buscando...

**-- Así que después de todo, habríamos llegado a este lugar por la pluma**.—Murmuró Kurogane.

**--Está muy cerca.—**Dijo Mokona.

Syaoran creyó necesario esperar por algo más de calma, antes de emprender la búsqueda de la nueva pluma de la princesa Sakura.

Fye miró a su alrededor buscando alguna fuente diferente de energía.

**--¿Dónde está Chii?—**Preguntó como temiendo una respuesta triste.

**--Ella está donde siempre**.—Dijo el anciano.—**Me retiro. He cumplido con mi parte del destino.**

**--¡¡Espere!!—**Gritó Syaoran tratando de detenerle para preguntarle más sobre Celes. Pero fue muy tarde, una luz en el suelo se elevó a sus pies, llevándoselo por medio de un as de luz azul.

**--Magia de Celes.—**Dijo Fye como recordando.

**--¿Qué hacemos ahora?—**Preguntó Kurogane mientras se cruzaba de brazos con desgano.

Fye se quitó el abrigo de un movimiento dejándolo caer en el suelo y se echó a caminar con decisión hacia el trono; los demás se le quedaron viendo, esperando que el rubio les orientara en aquella visita.

De un tirón quitó el emblema que colgaba en la pared descubriendo lo que parecía a primera vista una puerta con un extraño dibujo grabado en ella.

**--El tatuaje...—**Murmuró Kurogane.

**--¿Qué... es el que llevaba en la espalda?—**Preguntó Syaoran. Kurogane asintió con seriedad.

**--¡Espera!—**Gritó una voz femenina desde sus espaldas. Fye se giró sorprendido al instante.

**--¡Chii!—**Exclamó al reconocer a la chica que parecía algo nerviosa y ansiosa.

**--¡Fye-sama! ¡No habrás esa puerta!—**Dijo la chica mientras corría a su encuentro, y abrazándose a él cuando lo tuvo cerca... el rubio no atinó más que a responder el gesto devolviéndole el abrazo.

**--Pero...**

**--¡Fye sama volvió!—**Murmuró la chica antes de caer en un letargo mientras era sostenida por el rubio.

**--¿Chii?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------   
_¿puedo creer en tus manos blancas como nieve?_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Povs Fye**_

El tiempo ha cambiado las cosas, pero es como si incluso así, no hubiese pasado más de un año.

¿Cómo pudo cambiar Celes de forma tan asombrosa? ¿por qué no puedo entender lo que está pasando? Hielo dejé, y hielo esperaba ver si alguna vez mis pies tocaban nuevamente este lugar... pero nada se veía como era antes... sólo aquello que estaba dentro del castillo se había mantenido como el pasado... sólo el castillo y él... porque ni siquiera Chii parecía la misma...

¿Por qué no podía dejar de jugar conmigo esto que todos llaman DESTINO? ¿qué tan malo había hecho en esta vida como para seguir pagando con cada gota de mi sangre las acciones de mi pasado? Acciones que tuve que hacer en bien de todos... acaso el bien de mi pueblo no ameritaba aquellas decisiones... aquellos sacrificios...

Ashura... ¿aún estás aquí? ¡¡Verdad!!... Estoy de vuelta y podría jurar que lo sabes. Que dentro del sueño que te dejé, lo sabes y lo disfrutas. Ansias abrir tus ojos, pero no te lo permitiré... menos ahora que Celes vive de nuevo...

Forjaré el último milagro que se me permite... lograré que nuestro mundo vuelva a ser lo que fue. Lo haré en tu memoria, por el Ashura que fue mi amigo,...por la memoria de ése que reía mientras veíamos el sol sobre nuestras cabezas... no por el que congeló los corazones y rió mientras todos morían... no por el que mandó a matar incluso a aquellos que decía ser sus amigos...

Forjaré al nuevo Celes libre de todo dolor. Será mi regalo a ti, ahora que nuestras sendas se unen de nuevo...

Ya no puedo seguir huyendo. Ya no tiene valor hacerlo, porque después de un tiempo volvería a chocar con las puertas de este castillo. Debí comprenderlo el día que emprendí el viaje, pero estaba tan ansioso de ya no estar en este lugar que mis ojos sólo vieron los deseos de mi corazón y no las razones del espíritu.

Seres mágicos... no todos lo podemos ser, pero en Celes era un don muy apreciado. Es por lo que me eligieron tu guardián, y luego fui tu amigo. La magia parecía poderlo todo mientras Celes fuera brillante como el sol. Pero fue la misma magia la que nubló tus ojos y te alejó de mí y de todos aquellos que admiraban tus palabras...

La magia selló tu vida, y de paso, también a mis ganas de estar aquí. Vivir, morir... de que vale si no podía estar en el pasado... de que valía un futuro en que ya no podríamos ser los de antes... ¿qué tan malo hicimos contra ti? ¿Qué fue aquello que no comprendí en tus ojos?¿por qué se puede ser tan triste después de haber sido tan feliz? por qué... Ashura... sé que me escuchas en algún lugar... sé que su sombra aún cruza los corredores de este castillo, sé que puedes verme caminar por sus frías losas y murmurar palabras y quejas... no te escucho, pero sé que estás allí... esperando el momento en que nos reuniremos para siempre. Dos polos unidos por el dolor y la soledad que nos destruye.

¿Aún me consideras un maldito traicionero, cuando fuiste tú quien me traicionó primero? Cuando fuiste tú quien cambio el destino de todos... no sé quien fue el que te transformó de esa forma, pero te acuso de ser débil y de dejarte manejar por un maldito. Te acuso de no confiar en mí y de perseguirme como a un ladrón. Te acuso de faltar a tu amistad y de acusarme de ir contra ti, cuando no hice más que estar a tu lado mientras me lo permitiste. Fuiste tú quien se alejó. Fuiste tú quien usó el puñal contra mí... fuiste tú quien me obligó a actuar cuando no quería...

Fuiste tú quien me selló a mí cuando hice el hechizo... fuiste tú... quien me condenó a estar solo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------   
_Tus ojos son más profundos que el cielo sobre ti._  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Los chicos descansaban en una de las habitaciones que Fye había acondicionado en el gran Castillo, mientras él se dedicaba a cuidar a Chii en otro lugar.

Kurogane se mantuvo algo alejado del grupo, observando por una amplia ventana la noche pacifica. Nunca había imaginado de este modo el país del cual provenía el mago loco. Pero quizás nunca podría conocer el Celes en que había vivido Fye, ya que el hielo había desaparecido...

Syaoran estaba junto a Sakura y Mokona sentados en unos sillones frente a la chimenea encendida. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en las llamas crepitantes y anaranjadas, que danzaban sin sentirse culpables por demostrar su alegría frente a rostros cansados.

**--¿Qué tantas posibilidades hay de que la pluma esté dentro del castillo?—**Preguntó de pronto Kurogane mirando hacia ellos.

Mokona, que se dio por aludida miró al samurai y se quedó pensativa por un momento.

**--Es difícil decirlo. Todo el lugar está impregnado de magia... y de muchos tipos. Además también esta la magia que proviene desde detrás del sello que Fye iba a abrir cuando llegamos...—**Dijo la bola de arroz poniendo rostro de seriedad.

**--¿La pluma tiene algo que ver con ese sello?—**Preguntó Syaoran.

**--No. El sello es magia de Fye, puedo asegurarlo... porque tiene su esencia... una muy poderosa, por cierto.—**Dijo Mokona sentándose en el regazo de Sakura.

**--Entonces sólo sabremos de la ubicación de la pluma, después que revisemos el castillo y las cercanías...—**Dijo Syaoran.

**--Fye san no parece estar contento de volver aquí. Su corazón no emite la jovialidad de siempre. Me preguntó que pudo haber vivido en este lugar, que lo opaca tanto al estar entre estas paredes?—**Dijo Sakura que se había mantenido callada hasta ese momento.

**--No podemos saberlo. Ese mago siempre ha sido demasiado misterioso para mi gusto.—**Dijo Kurogane volviendo a mirar por la ventana perdiendo la vista en las pequeñas luces que emitían las casas de los pocos habitantes de esta tierra.—**Además de decirnos que no nos moviéramos de aquí, mientras no revisara el lugar me dio mala espina...**

**--Es por tu bien, Kurorín**.—Dijo una voz desde la puerta. Todos miraron. Fye estaba parado allí, enmarcado por el umbral vestido de una manera que nunca pensarían verle. Sus ropas eran semejantes a las de siempre, sólo que estas eran negras con líneas celestes, lo que hacía resaltar su palidez .

**-- Fye...—**Dijo Mokona con rostro entristecido.

**-- He revisado gran parte del castillo, y puedo decir que no hay nada que haya cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Así que, pueden descansar ahora, y nos dedicaremos a buscar la pluma de la pequeña Sakura, mañana muy temprano.—**Dijo dando unos pasos hacia ellos tratando de parecer el mismo de siempre o por lo menos, el Fye que ellos conocían.—**Espero que estén a gusto en la que alguna vez fue mi casa...—**Dijo sonriendo melancólicamente.

**--Es un hermoso lugar, Fye san.—**Dijo Sakura tratando de sonreír.

**-- Gracias pequeña Sakura.—**Respondió el rubio emitiendo una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas.—**Después de todo, es un bonito lugar...—**Dijo fijando su vista en el fuego junto a los chicos.

Un leve silencio invadió el recinto. Los ojos de Kurogane delinearon a su compañero de viajes y no entendió el porqué, pero sentía como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez... y quizás por última...

**-- Bueno...—**Dijo Fye como despertando de sus pensamientos.—**Buenas noches, yo volveré a cuidar a Chii. Nos vemos mañana temprano.—**Dijo el rubio caminado hacia la puerta.

**-- Buenas noches.—**Contestaron tres de los cuatro oyentes. Kurogane le miró alejarse y después de parecer meditar algo, se echó a caminar tras él.

-----------------------------------------------------------------   
_Libérame del miedo que cree del verte lejos..._  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

Siguió al rubio por el pasillo algunos metros hasta llegar a una gran habitación que parecía uno de esos grandes salones para bailes. Había grandes espejos y bellos cortinajes enmarcando altas ventanas.

Del techo colgaban lámparas de cristal que brillaban gracias a los rayos de luz nocturna que se colaban por las cortinas entre abiertas.

Fye se detuvo y se giró a ver a Kurogane.

**--Creo que quieres preguntarme más, ¿verdad?-** Dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Kurogane entrecerró los ojos tratando de leer en los azules del mago la verdad que sabía que nunca le habría de decir.

**--¿Por qué sellaste a tu rey?—**Preguntó.

**--Preciso y al grano.—**Sonrió Fye.—**Pero es algo que no contestaré.**

**--¿Por qué huiste si él ya no puede despertar?**

**--Pues si puede... y estando yo aquí aumentan aún más las posibilidades.**

**--¿Cómo?—**Preguntó Kurogane con algo de sorpresa.

**--Es complicado de explicar, además no viene al caso. Mañana buscaremos la pluma y podrán continuar el viaje por las dimensiones sin problemas.—**Dijo Fye mientras caminaba hacia uno de los ventanales y observaba a la nueva Celes desde lo alto.

**--Hm..—**Gruñó Kurogane.

**--Aún seguirás odiándome por actuar como si mi vida estuviera completa.—**Preguntó el rubio sin mirarle.

**--Sí.—**Respondió el pelinegro echándose a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás, dejando al mago solo.

**--Y así debe ser por siempre.—**Murmuró el rubio mientras sus ojos se opacaban por una tristeza que se permitía hacer presente en todo él, por primera vez desde hace mucho...

_**CONTINUARÁ  
DARKCRYONIC  
CHILE-2006.**_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Todo destino se cumple aunque se evite._

_Todo destino entreteje sus hilos de forma misteriosa y asfixiante._

_Aquel que sobrevive, puede considerarse un héroe por la eternidad._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

PD: El próximo capítulo es el último. Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fic basado en Tsubasa Chronicles:**_

__

__

__

__

_**Por última vez**_

_**Capítulo 6 **_

_**Final Primera Parte**_

Centrado en Fye.

_**Por DarkCryonic**_

__

_**Las respuestas suelen ser las que no queremos escuchar. Las palabras, las que no queremos decir... la realidad, la que no esperamos vivir.**_

_**¿Dónde está la justicia que esperan los inocentes, los que luchar por los otros, los que temen cerrar los ojos? ¿Dónde está el descanso para aquel que siempre espera a la sombra que viene tras él? ¿Dónde está el aire que calmará sus pulmones y le dará nueva vida a su cuerpo entumecido?**_

_**La libertad escapa entre las manos pálidas de aquel que no ve más cielo que el que brota de el color de sus ojos.**_

_**No es justo cuando las estrellas no sirven para iluminar su camino. no es justo cuando los deseos no se hacen realidad y cuando el corazón sólo quiere escapar enloquecido en su crepitar incesante que parte los tímpanos.**_

_**No quieras morir en medio de la noche que marca las sendas de los caídos. No dejes que las frías huellas del pasado sean las únicas frente a tus miradas de vagabundo sin sentido.**_

_**Si tuvieras respuestas de las flores o de los altos álamos que se agitan saludando tu andar sin termino. Si tuvieras las respuestas de los murmullos ajenos de los vientos del norte.**_

_**Tus ojos no se descosen en lagrimas, porque ya no tienes. Y la sangre que brota de tus heridas, ya no tiene la misma fuerza... tu pasión se agota a cada momento, pronto no serás más que una estatua inerte de ojos azules y grandes.**_

_**¿Puedes escuchar mis plegarias en tu nombre? ¿puedes rezar aún a tus dioses por tu salvación eterna?...**_

----------------------------------------------------------------   
_**Guiado por el dolor de estar siempre consigo...**_

----------------------------------------------------------------

**-- No puede ser...—**Murmuró Fye despertando algo agitado de su sueño. Abrió sus ojos y vio a su alrededor. Por un momento creyó que estaba en casa, pero en el pasado... antes de que todo aquellos que destruyó lo bueno apareciera como sombra sobre el castillo del rey Ashura.—**No puede ser que lo haya olvidado... algo tan importante como esto...—**Murmuró de nuevo amarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de evitar gritar. Desesperación y furia contra su estupidez. ¿Cómo había olvidado algo tan importante como aquello?

**-- Fye-sama.—**Dijo una voz.

Levantó su rostro para encontrarse con Chii parada junto a su cama, como en el pasado, cuando venía a despertarle. Su corazón se apretó con fuerza.

**-- Chii...—**Dijo en voz apenas audible.

La chica le miró con algo de tristeza y confusión.

**-- No pasa nada.—**Dijo el rubio tratando de parecer tranquilo**.—¿Los demás están despiertos?**

**-- Sí, ya les llevé algo de comer.—**Dijo la chica con su suave voz.

**-- Bien... Muchas gracias Chii por cuidar de ellos**.—Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

**-- Chii cuidará a amigos de Fye Sama**...—Dijo la chica sonriendo de forma dulce.

**-- Puedes decirles que pronto estaré con ellos.—**Dijo mientras la chica caminaba hasta la salida.

Cuando se quedó sólo se puso de pie y caminó hasta una de las grandes ventanas. El cielo se veía tan azul que quedó sumido en un sueño que no le pertenecía, que nunca le pertenecería mientras fuera Fye D Flourite, hechicero del Rey Ashura, soberano de Celes.

Bajó la vista y la concentró en sus pálidas manos que parecían tan indefensas, pero que eran tan fuertes cuando querían serlo.

**--No puede ser que está vida no me pertenezca...—**Murmuró cerrando los ojos.**—Debí saber que los sucesos de aquel día no eran tal cual los recordaba...**

-----------------------------------------------------

_**No hay cosas que lamentar...**_

-----------------------------------------------------

Flash Back 

Aquel día cuando los golpes en su puerta, le despertaron junto a los gritos de Chii, su corazón dio un brinco que le despertó al momento. Tan lúcido, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo en cuestionar el paso de las horas o el brillo extraño del sol que se asomaba por sus ventanales.

Abrió la puerta, y la pequeña rubia se le echó encima con rapidez. Las palabras apenas aprendidas se tropezaban en sus labios...

Reconoció el nombre del rey, junto a "soldados", "oscuridad" y "huir"...

Hizo entrar a su cuarto a la chica y la dejó sentada en su cama mientras él se vestía mágicamente en un solo movimiento. Miró los ojos azules y brillantes de confusión de Chii y salió del lugar dejándola a salvo allí...

Los sirvientes pasaban corriendo a su lado como si no le vieran.. y pronto entendió lo que pasaba... cuando llegó al trono y le vio a los ojos comprendió que él que estaba allí ya no sería nunca más Ashura de Celes...

-------------------------------------------------------

_**La eternidad es más fugaz que la verdad...**_

-------------------------------------------------------

Fye entró al salón en donde esperaban Sakura y los otros. Saludó con una venía y se acercó a ellos.

**--Ya podemos empezar con la búsqueda**.—Dijo sin mirar a nadie en particular.

**--Bien.—**Dijo Syaoran parándose con rapidez.

**--Nos dividiremos en dos grupos**.—Dijo Kurogane.—**El chico y yo revisaremos las afueras del castillo.**

**--Ok.—**Dijo el rubio. "_Es como lo había pensado... será mejor así."_

Kurogane miró a todos antes de caminar unos pasos.

**-- Chii los acompañará. Ella conoce muy bien el reino**.—Dijo el rubio. La chica asintió. Kurogane quería resistirse a la idea, pero lo creyó conveniente. Celes era ahora un lugar pacífico, y no habría problemas.

**--Volveremos pronto, Princesa Sakura**.—Dijo el pelicastaño despidiéndose.

**--Buena suerte.—**Dijo Sakura sonriendo. Mokona que estaba entre sus brazos parecía más sería de lo acostumbrado. Pero nadie preguntó por qué era su actitud.

Cuando Fye se quedó junto a Sakura y Mokona las guió hasta el trono.

**--Ya estuvimos ayer aquí.—**Dijo Mokona.—**Y la pluma no está aquí.**

**--Sí lo está.—**Dijo Fye que estaba más delante de ellas sin darles el rostro.

**--¿Fye san?—**Preguntó Sakura que no entendía a que se refería el rubio.

**--No pasa nada pequeña Sakura.**

**--¿Qué quieres decir con que la pluma está aquí?**

**--Hace mucho tiempo, cuando Celes dejó de ser gobernada por la bondad hubo una gran pelea entre el soberano y uno de sus súbditos más fieles.**

Fye se giró y pudieron ver la expresión de seriedad y tristeza que lo embargaba.

**--Fye...—**Murmuró Mokona que ya empezaba a entender muchas cosas.

**--¿Por qué pelearon?—**Preguntó Sakura.

**--Porque el súbdito quería que su rey volviera a ser quien había sido antes... y hubo una pelea...**

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**No me dejes perdido entre las nubes...**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

Flash Back 

Fye miró al hombre en el trono y supo que ya no era el mismo. Sus grandes y oscuros ojos estaban acompañados de un aura que nunca antes había sentido en aquella persona que creía su amigo.

**--Sé bienvenido Hechicero.—**Dijo la voz fría del soberano.

Fye se acercó al trono y saludó con una inclinación como solía hacerlo, demostrando el respeto a su rey y señor.

**--¿Qué sucede, su majestad?—**Preguntó el rubio viendo que había más guardias en el salón del palacio que de costumbre.

**--Nada. Sólo estoy haciendo algunos cambios.—**Dijo Ashura poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el hechicero.—**Y me preguntaba si mi gran hechicero quería ser parte de ellos.**

**--¿Cambios?...—**Murmuró Fye. Pero no tuvo que recibir una respuesta. Al instante estaba rodeado de guardias que apuntaban sus lanzas a su níveo cuello.-**- ¿Qué...?**

**--No... tú nunca aceptarías esto.—**Dijo Ashura dándole la espalda.**—Llénenselo a los calabozos y quitadle su báculo.**

**--Pero... que ...—**Trató Fye de preguntar, pero los soldados se trataban de apoderar de su báculo.—¡**Basta!—**Gritó alejándolos con su magia.

**--Sabía que no sería fácil.—**Dijo Ashura tomando su espada de su cinto.—**Y yo que quería no derramar tu sangre porque eres mi amigo, o lo eras ...**

**--Rey...**

_**------------------------------------------------------ **_

_**No me pidas algo que decidí no darte...**_

------------------------------------------------------

**--La pelea duró bastante. Nadie intervino en ella.—**Dijo Fye mientras miraba el lugar como si estuviera viendo la pelea en vivo... y no pudiera evitar sufrir una y otra vez por lo que no pudo evitar.—**Pensé que la magia tenía las respuestas a todo.**

**--Fye san...**

**--Pensé que mientras estuviera junto a él, Celes sería la de siempre. Seríamos felices en un reino feliz.**

**--Ese súbdito eras tu, Fye?—**Preguntó Mokona.

**--Quise que volviera a ser el de antes, pero eso no era también egoísta de mi parte. Querer que las cosas siempre fueran como en el principio. Como cuando su padre y mi padre ocupaban los puestos que llevábamos nosotros... con tanto orgullo...**

**--¿Pero que tiene que ver la pluma con esto?—**Preguntó Sakura.

--------------------------------------------------------

_**Caerá la noche sobre los corazones...**_

--------------------------------------------------------

**--Hemos revisado gran parte de este lugar y no hay muestras de algo extraño.—**Dijo Kurogane.

**--Así es.**

**--Volvamos al castillo.—**Dijo Kurogane poniendo su espada sobre su hombro y echándose a caminar a la entrada.

A los metros notó que Chii no avanzaba con ellos.

**--¿Qué pasa, Señorita Chii?—**Preguntó Syaoran acercándosele.

**--No podemos entrar al castillo.**

**--¿Por qué?—**Preguntó Kurogane.

**--Fye sama selló el castillo después que salimos.**

**--¿Qué? ¿Ese mago loco hizo qué?—**Gritó Kurogane antes de echarse a correr hacia el castillo seguido de Syaoran y la rubia.

----------------------------------------------------

Condenado antes de darte la 

**posibilidad de ver dentro de mis retinas.**

----------------------------------------------------

**--En aquella pelea el súbdito murió traspasado por la espada de su rey.—**Dijo Fye mirando el trono y caminando hacia el.

**--Eso quiere decir... que Fye san...**

**--Sí, yo morí en esa pelea...**

**--Pero...**

**--¿Cómo es que estoy aquí?** – Dijo Fye sentándose en la escalinata que llevaba al trono. – **La pluma de la pequeña Sakura. Sólo sé que en un momento, cuando me creyó muerto algo me volvió a la vida y me ayudó a combatir.**

------------------------------------------------------

_**¿Podrás perdonar al que nunca **_

_**se perdona a sí mismo?**_

------------------------------------------------------

Flash back 

**--¡¡No sabía que tenias poder sobre la vida y la muerte**!!—Gritó Ashura volviéndose a acercar al rubio con su espada manchada de sangre.

**--Pues vengo desde la misma muerte a vencerte.—**Dijo Fye elevando su báculo por sobre su cabeza.**—Por el cariño que te tengo no haré más que hacerte dormir por la eternidad...**

**--Jajajaa...—**Dijo Ashura lanzándose contra el rubio.

**--Lo siento, amigo.—**Dijo el rubio interponiendo su báculo entre sus cuerpos y al tocar éste, a Ashura una gran luz blanca le rodeó haciéndolo caer de rodillas inconsciente.—**No se muevan si no quieren correr el mismo fin que Ashura.—**Dijo a los guardias que al creerle la misma muerte se fueron para nunca más volver.

Fye se arrodilló y sostuvo entre sus manos el cuerpo del que había sido su mejor amigo.

**-- Es lo mejor que puedo hacer... Sé que me odiarás el día que vuelvas a abrir los ojos... Pero ya no estaré aquí...**

--------------------------------------------------------

_**Adiós a lo que nunca pudo ser.**_

--------------------------------------------------------

**--Desde aquel momento, Celes se volvió un invierno sin fin. Ya que sellé a su sol con mis poderes**. – Dijo Fye levantándose y caminando hacia la marca en la pared que tenía su antiguo tatuaje.

**--La magia que te volvió a la vida...—**Dijo Mokona.

**--Sí, lo he recordado... la magia que me volvió a la vida es una de las plumas de Sakura**.—Dijo el rubio mientras pasaba sus dedos por las marcas, y mientras lo hacia, el dibujo empezaba a emitir una luz dorada.—**Y es el momento de devolverla.**

**-- Pero eso...—**Intentó decir Sakura, pero el verse cubierta por una gran luz detuvo sus palabras.

-----------------------------------------

_**Una sola estrella en el cielo**_

_**Será lo que nunca pude ser...**_

-----------------------------------------

**--No se puede abrir**.—Dijo Kurogane descansando de su ultimo ataque contra la gran puerta.

**--La magia de Fye san es poderosa**.—Dijo Syaoran mirando a lo alto del castillo.

**--El chico de cristal intenta devolver algo preciado.—**Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Al instante reconocieron al anciano que aún no les dejaba ver su rostro. Estaba tras ellos con su postura encorvada y el báculo entre sus manos. Chii se inclinó levemente al verle.

**--¡Tú debes decirnos como entrar!—**Dijo Kurogane acercándosele.

**--No podéis evitar el devenir de los hechos.—**Dijo el anciano sentándose en una roca cercana.

**--Podría explicarnos lo que quiso decir con que Fye san intenta devolver algo...**

**--Estáis aquí buscando algo... ese algo lo tiene Fye. **

**--¿Qué quiere decir, anciano?—**Pregunté el pelinegro con ansiedad.

**--Qué Fye lleva desde el enfrentamiento con Ashura lo que ustedes buscan en su viaje.**

**--¿Quiere decir que ese mago tiene una de las plumas de la chica?**

**--Una pluma de la Princesa... pero...—**Dijo Syaoran.

**--No lo recordaba...sólo hoy lo ha revivido en la memoria y hace lo que cree correcto. **

**--Pero eso no explica porque no nos deja entrar.—**Replicó Kurogane.

**--Porque no quiere que intervengáis en la devolución...—**Dijo el anciano dibujando un circulo en el suelo con su báculo.

**--Pero nosotros no lo impediríamos...**

**--Sí, si lo harías.—**Dijo Chii bajando la vista.—**Porque yo lo haría.**

**-- Hay algo que no estoy entendiendo..—**Dijo Kurogane.

**--Junto con la pluma de la pequeña, Fye D Flourite devuelve también su vida.—**Dijo el anciano borrando el circulo con energía con la punta del báculo.

**--¿Qué?—**Preguntaron a la vez los chicos.

**--Lo que habéis escuchado. "En aquel entonces, en el gran enfrentamiento que guardan estos muros, uno de los participantes murió atravesado por la espada de su rey, pero el gran señor de los cielos que protege a Celes, le dio vida nuevamente para dormir en un sueño eterno al origen de la maldad."—**Dijo como si recitará viejas profecías perdidas en los tiempos.

**--Entonces... ese tonto...—**Murmuró Kurogane volteando a ver la puerta que los separaba del rubio.

**--Fye san...—**Murmuró Syaoran mirando el suelo mientras empuñaba fuertemente sus manos.

--------------------------------------------------

_**Y los sueños se perdieron cuando **_

_**cerré los ojos cerrando también **_

_**mi alma...**_

----------------------------------------------------

**--Ha llegado el tiempo de dormir también...—**Dijo Fye mirando un gran estanque de agua.

Sakura se acercó a la orilla y observó el fondo. Abrió grandemente sus ojos cuando vio la silueta de un cuerpo en el fondo.

**--Sigue donde le dejé aquella vez. Velé sus sueños por mucho tiempo mientras esperaba las respuestas. Pero la necesidad de huir de aquí, de tratar de olvidar el vacío que tengo como corazón, fue más fuerte... y le abandoné.**

**--Fye...** – Trató de decir Mokona.

**--Ya es tiempo.—**Dijo Fye elevando sus manos hacia el frente. Una luz brotó de su pecho y viajó a sus manos.

**--¡¡Meiko!!—**Reaccionó la bola de arroz.

Sakura vio el cambio en el color de los ojos de Fye. Se veían apagados, pero aún había vida en sus gestos.

**--Ve a tu dueña.** – Dijo Fye. La esfera de luz viajó hasta Sakura entrando en su pecho y haciéndola caer inconsciente en el suelo.

El rubio cayó de rodillas. Mokona se le acercó con preocupación.

**--Aún tengo magia para usar por unos instantes**.—Dijo Fye.—**Las cosas son cómo lo deben ser.—**Dijo acariciando la cabeza de Mokona y cerrando los ojos antes de pronunciar – **Adiós.**

Una luz celeste apareció rodeando a Sakura y Mokona.

**--¡¡Fye...!!—**Gritó Mokona.

**-- Gracias... despídeme de Kurogane y Syaoran.**

La luz terminó de cubrirles y los hizo desaparecer y aparecer en la entrada del castillo, junto a los demás.

Fye se levantó con lentitud, gastando los restos de magia que quedaban de la pluma en su cuerpo.

**-- La magia no puede contra el paso normal de la vida a la muerte. Es algo que he aprendí en este viaje.—**Dijo cuando llegó al borde del agua.

La imagen fugaz de todos los momentos felices que había vivido junto a ellos invadió sus retinas. Sonrió levemente antes de sentir que la fuerza escapaba para no volver más a su cuerpo. Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás y vio la luz que entraba desde el techo.

Cayó hacia delante, el agua le recibió abrazándole con sus mil dedos llevándole a su eterna morada. Una sonrisa se quedaba a vivir en su rostro. Cuando llegó al fondo, su cuerpo quedó junto a la de Ashura, como si le abrazara en su viaje al más allá.

----------------------------------------------------

_**Te necesito...**_

----------------------------------------------------

Lo que pasó después... fue una mezcla de realidad que quema el pecho y un dejo de nostalgia que parte el alma.

Sólo estaban ciertos de que un amigo no olvida.

**FIN Primera parte**

**DARKCRYONIC**

**CHILE-2006.**

"_Y los ángeles se perdieron en el reflejo del agua que mostraba el devenir de sus destinos. Nunca se pudo ir contra el deseo de los dioses... ni aún él que fue hecho del origen y de la esencia de las estrellas."_

_-------------------------------------------_

_**Los árboles, las luces y las sonrisas quedan atrás... muy atrás.**_

_**El destino me entrega una respuesta y la acepto como debe ser.**_

_**No seré cobarde cuando se me permite sacrificar mi existencia por algo que lo vale. Sellado aquel que también selló un dolor para los demás.**_

_**Estaremos juntos, cuidaré de que nos mantengamos así, mientras el sol vuelve a reinar donde antes hubo hielo.**_

_**Volverá a gobernar la luz y dormiré en el recuerdo de alguien más. Mis palabras, mis gestos... se perderán en medio del cielo...**_

_**Sellaré los míos en mi cuerpo y estarán por la eternidad junto a mí.**_

_**El tiempo se los llevará lejos, pero siempre quedará impreso en el aire que estuvimos juntos y que juramos amistad por la eternidad...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fic basado en Tsubasa Chronicles:**_

__

__

__

__

_**Por última vez**_

_**Parte Segunda**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Por DarkCryonic**_

El grupo emprendió viaje en busca de las plumas. No podemos decir con exactitud que pasó por la cabeza de cada uno al dejar las puertas del castillo de Celes, pero sí se podía apreciar que no parecían comprender la magnitud de lo que había sucedido.

Sabían que Fye D. Flourite ya no estaba con ellos y que ya no lo estaría. Que su cuerpo estaba descansando junto al de Ashura en el fondo de un estanque de trasparentes aguas. Y que de ahora en adelante, seguirían, aunque no fuese lo mismo.

Pasaron por tres mundos, antes de llegar a un mundo a primera vista pacífico, con muchas personas en las calles y con un ambiente de ciudad metrópoli. Kurogane miró a su alrededor y notó que sus vestimentas llamarían demasiado la atención, así que sugirió buscar como cambiarlas.

**--Fye siempre era el que se encargaba de estas cosas...—**Comentó Mokona con nostalgia.

Kurogane apretó su puño con fuerza y se echó a caminar. No podía pedir que dejarán de nombrar al rubio, porque sonaría cruel, pero tampoco se podía quedar quieto escuchando las remembranzas que no hacían más que recordarle lo que debió hacer en su oportunidad y que no hizo y no podría hacer nunca.

**--Kurogane sama, espere...—**Llamó Syaoran echándose a caminar tras el ninja junto a Sakura que no podía dejar de sentir cierta culpabilidad por todo.

Pasaron parte de la mañana recorriendo la ciudad, después de encontrar un lugar adecuado para dormir y otro en que pudieron conseguir ropas adecuadas a cambio de algunas cosas de valor que habían guardado a lo largo de sus múltiples viajes. Cuando llegó la noche los encontró sentados en su habitación de hotel contemplando las llamas de la chimenea en silencio. Syaoran dejó su tasa de te sobre su regazo y miró con preocupación al ninja, que desde el incidente no había dejado de parecer distante y enojado. Por otra parte, estaba la princesa con su gesto algo triste y bastante más callada de lo común. _Había que hacer algo, pero aún no sabía qué._

Mokona trataba de animar el ambiente saltando sobre la mesita de centro, pero pronto se le pasó el entusiasmo y se quedó sentada mirando la tasa de té que le correspondía con suma concentración.

**--Sí seguimos así, nada bueno pasará...—**Murmuró Syaoran. Kurogane le miró fugazmente.

**--Voy a salir**...—Dijo el ninja apurándose a salir y dejándolos allí.

------------------------

La noche estaba tan igual a esa en que le dijo al rubio que no le gustaba que actuara como si su vida estuviera completa... Pasó su mano por sus cabellos tratando de alejar ese recuerdo. Caminó por las calles con tranquilidad. Pasó delante de las tiendas, bares y no se detuvo hasta llegar a un parque que parecía un buen lugar para pensar. Se sentó con desgano en uno de los bancos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mirando las estrellas brillantes.

**--Una buena noche para pasear, no es así?—**Preguntó una voz. Kurogane se levantó de un saltó y miró hacia todos lados, pero no vio a nadie.

**--¿Quién está ahí?**

**--Disculpe mi falta de protocolo.—**Dijo nuevamente la voz, esta vez, el ninja pudo notar de donde venía. Levantó la vista al frondoso árbol sobre la banca. Podía ver a una figura sentada en una de las ramas balanceando los pies en el aire.

**--¿Quién eres?—**Peguntó el pelinegro.

**--Nadie en especial...—**Contestó el otro, que de un saltó se dejó caer a los pies del árbol. Kurogane vio una figura envuelta en una capa negra que caía con elegancia. Su rostro no era visible ya que cubría su cabeza con la capucha de su vestimenta y lo que podía verse de su mentón relucía metálicamente.--**Lamento haberos asustado.—**Dijo el hombre inclinándose levemente.—**Pero a veces me gustaría poder conversar con alguien sin tanto titubeo.**

**--¿Por qué usas máscara?—**Preguntó el ninja volviéndose a sentar en el banco, al notar que el hombre no era ninguna amenaza.

**--Es una muy larga historia...—**Dijo el aludido con jovialidad.—**Y esta noche no tengo tiempo para contároslas. Quizás mañana, si viene por estos rumbos, pueda hacerlo.—**Dijo el hombre volviendo a inclinarse y alejándose del lugar sin despedirse del ninja.

**--Esta ciudad es muy extraña...—**Murmuró el pelinegro antes de volver a contemplar las estrellas con detenimiento.

------------------------

_**Momentos después...**_

**--Ya llegó, mi señor... El rey llamó preguntando por usted.—**Dijo un mayordomo mientras cogía la capa que le daba su señor.

**--¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?**

**--Lo que usted me dejó dicho. Que estaba ya dormido y que le daría su recado por la mañana. Cosa que pareció no agradarle.** – Agregó el sirviente invitándolo a pasar al salón donde lo esperaba una tasa de chocolate caliente.

**--Gracias, Arthur. No olvidaré los favores que me haces.—**Dijo el hombre sentándose en la silla y tomando la tasa con ambas manos, después de quitar una mascara de metal reluciente de su rostro, dejando a la vista grandes ojos y un bello perfil.

**--No debe preocuparse, Mi familia está grata de estar a su servicio. Además, gracias a usted, mi familia no pasa desgracias ni penurias.—**Dijo el sirviente antes de salir del cuarto para seguir cumpliendo con sus deberes.

Al instante se escucharon pasos bajar una escalera de forma apresurada. El chico sonrió. Ya adivinaba quien era la persona.

**--Que bueno que ya llegaste. Estaba tan asustada.—**Dijo una joven muchacha de cabello largo lanzándose a abrazarle como si no lo hubiera visto desde hace mucho.

**--No debes preocuparte por mí, sé cuidarme...—**Dijo el joven mirándola con una sonrisa.

**--Lo sé, pero el rey parece no querer que salgas tanto a la calle ni que te relaciones con la gente de la ciudad.**

**--Lo sé... pero él no puede retenerme toda la vida aquí o en el palacio. Además, si aceptara todas sus peticiones, no conocería a gente interesante...—**Dicho el chico antes de beber un sorbo de su chocolate.

**--¿Conociste a alguien interesante?—**Preguntó la chica entusiasmada, sentándose junto a él y sirviéndose también una tasa.

**--Pues creo que sí... no parece de este lugar, y en sus ojos había un gran misterio o por lo menos me lo pareció. Además parecía algo triste, por no decir mucho...—**Dijo el chico levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la ventana que daba a la calle. Afuera la oscuridad era mayor, y de vez en cuando podía ver pasar a un grupo de policías por la vereda de enfrente.

**--Veo que te impresionó y eso es muy difícil de lograr...—**Dijo la chica en voz baja, como si no quisiera que escucharan.

El chico giró para verle y le regaló una nueva sonrisa.

**--Es mejor que vayamos a dormir. Mañana será un día muy interesante y tengo que prepararme para asistir a una reunión en el palacio a primera hora.—**Dijo el chico.

**--Bien.—**Dijo la chica dejando su tasa y junto a él, salieron del salón para subir a sus cuartos a dormir.

_**------------------------------------- **_

_En otro lugar..._

**--Señor...**

**--Habla... ¿qué información me traes?**

**--Señor, el joven consejero salió de su hogar por una hora... dio un leve paseo por el parque y volvió a casa, como todos los días**.—Dijo el policía inclinándose frente a un hombre joven de grandes ojos oscuros con un porte elegante y vestido de negro.

**--Sólo eso...**

**--Sí señor...—**Dijo el policía titubeante...

**--Estás seguro...**

**--Bueno, le vimos cambiar un par de palabras con una persona desconocida.**

**--¿Qué? Averiguaron con quién...** – Preguntó algo exaltado.

**--Ordené que lo siguieran, Señor. Pronto tendremos esa información.—**Agregó el policía tratando de calmar su corazón agitado, ya que sabía de las consecuencias de la cólera de su señor.

**--Bien, apenas tengas esa información me la haces llegar. Ahora vete.**

**--Sí, señor**.—Dijo el policía inclinándose y luego saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

El rey paseó su vista por su escritorio con furia. Tomó una copa de cristal con fuerza y luego la arrojó contra una de las paredes.

**--No debo permitir que la profecía se cumpla...—**Murmuró antes de salir de ese lugar rumbo a su cuarto.

----------------------------------------

Kurogane entró en la habitación en silencio. Miró a todos durmiendo y se sentó en un sillón junto a las llamas casi extintas de la chimenea.

"_--__**No debes parecer siempre enojado...—**__Recordó._

_**--Yo parezco lo que quiera.—**__Había contestado él con enojo._

_**--Ay... Kurorin, nunca cambiarás..."**_

**--Como hubiera querido cambiar en ese momento.**..—Murmuró Kurogane afirmando su cabeza en el respaldo y tratando de cerrar los ojos para descansar.

Continuará

DarkCryonic 

2007

"Las fronteras no existen, son sólo creaciones ilusorias 

_que nacen de la debilidad que se esconde en nuestros actos... _

_los límites los creamos nosotros..._

_nadie más que nosotros..."_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fic basado en Tsubasa Chronicles:**_

__

__

__

__

_**Por última vez**_

_**Parte Segunda**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Por DarkCryonic**_

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano para que Mokona buscara si había alguna pluma en ese lugar, antes de emprender nuevamente el viaje.

Caminaron por las calles de adoquines y entre los altos edificios de ladrillo. No podían creer cuanta nostalgia les traía una ciudad así, tantos recuerdos en que estaba el rubio junto a ellos atendiendo un café o peleando con monstruos, sirviendo alguna tasa de te o peleándose con el ninja cascarrabias.

**--¡¡Meiko!!—**Exclamó Mokona frente a una gran reja con grandes pinchos metálicos. Había guardias detrás de ella que les quedaron viendo con algo de desconfianza.

**--¿No me digas que está en ese lugar?—**Preguntó el ninja mientras veía un sendero que llevaba a un gran castillo rodeado de árboles y más guardias.

**--Creo que sí.—**Dijo la bola de arroz aguzando la vista.—**Mi instinto no falla... Hay que entrar allí.—**Dijo con su acostumbrada calma.

**--No creo que sea algo muy fácil...—**Dijo Sakura mirando con inquietud el lugar.

**--No se preocupe, princesa. Encontraremos alguna forma de recuperar su pluma.**

**--Pero antes...—**Dijo Kurogane.—**Será mejor que nos encontremos una ocupación en este lugar para poder tener dinero para vivir, o no podremos recuperar nada de nada...—**Dijo echándose a caminar hacia un grupo de tiendas que se veía a lo lejos.

**--Kurorín tiene razón...—**Dijo Mokona saltándole en el hombro y quedándose quieta allí.

**--No vuelvas a llamarme así...—**Dijo por lo bajo el pelinegro. Mokona miró sus manos y asintió levemente. Ella sabía muy bien porque el ninja le pedía aquello e iba a respetar su deseo.—**Ustedes no se queden atrás...—**Dijo el mayor a Syaoran que iba caminando junto a Sakura.

------------------------------------------

**--Su majestad, el joven consejero está aquí.**

**--Hazlo pasar.—**Dijo el rey sentándose detrás de su escritorio simulando que leía un documento.

Al rato entró el chico escoltado por un mayordomo, que salió al instante cerrando la puerta tras él. Como acostumbraba se acercó al escritorio y se inclinó saludando.

**--Siéntate**.—Dijo el gobernante sin levantar la vista del documento. En joven se sentó y se quedó esperando a que el rey hablase primero.—**Veo que estás muy callado.—**Dijo éste mirándole por sobre el papel que sostenía con sus dos manos.

**--Espero sus instrucciones, su majestad.—**Dijo el chico con tranquilidad.

**--Ya veo... Pues este día no tengo nada que mandarte, más bien es recordarte...**

**--Recordarme dice...**

**--Sí, recordarte que debes mantenerte alejado de la ciudad. Ya sabes que tu vida corre peligro y no me gustaría que fueran a dañarte por estar dando vueltas por ahí tú solo.**

**--Agradezco su preocupación, pero no entiendo porque mi vida estaría en peligro...—**Cuestionó como ya muchas veces en el pasado.

**--Ya te he respondido muchas veces eso, y está vez no lo haré...** – Dijo el rey poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el joven que también se puso de pie en signo de respeto.—**Sólo no te expongas**...—Dijo el Rey poniendo su mano en el hombro del otro.—**Ahora, puedes irte... Salúdame a tu hermana en mi nombre...**

**--Así lo haré, Su majestad.—**Dijo el chico inclinándose y saliendo del lugar con rapidez.

-------------------------

_En alguna parte de la ciudad..._

**--Tengo trabajo para ustedes tres, están de suerte.—**Dijo una muchacha de cabello oscuro y rizado. **– Mi restaurante necesita dos meseros y un barman.**

**--Que bueno.—**Dijo Sakura sonriendo muy feliz.

**--Una preocupación menos...—**Murmuró Kurogane mientras veía el establecimiento y no podía creer en lo que veía... era el destino jugándoles una mala pasado, o el lugar por casualidad, era casi exactamente igual al que habían tenido ellos en el pasado.

**--¿Pueden empezar de inmediato? Aún no es la hora, pero hay muchas cosas que hacer, ya que compramos muebles nuevos y no tenemos ayuda...**

**--No hay problema**.—Respondieron.

**--Que bien. Atendemos público entre 5 de la tarde y media noche, espero que no tengan problemas con el horario.**

**--No, está bastante bien.—**Respondió el ninja.

**--Bueno, a trabajar**.—Dijo la mujer muy contenta, mientras otros dos empleados que trabajaban allí le entregaban sus uniformes y les hablaban del lugar.

-------------------------------------------

**--Llegaste temprano, hermano**.—Dijo la chica recibiéndolo en la puerta de su casa.

**--Pues sí, porque su majestad no tenía nada que pedirme.**

**--Querrás decir, que no tenía nada que inventar para tenerte ocupado.**

**--Puede ser...—**respondió el otro sonriendo travieso.—**Pero dejemos eso... mejor concentrémonos en que pronto será tu cumpleaños y tendremos el permiso de salir a donde queramos, como todos los años...—**Dijo el chico ofreciéndole su brazo para ir al comedor, donde ya debería estar todo listo para merendar.

**--Sí, ya lo había olvidado...** – Dijo la muchacha agradeciendo el gesto mientras caminaban por su casa de estilo antiguo con tranquilidad.—**Pero aún no sé a donde quiero ir...**

**--Hay muchos lugares nuevos en la ciudad, y que decir de las reformas que ha habido en el parque... está mucho más grande y lindo...**

**--Como quisiera ser tan valiente como tú y salir a ver todo eso... pero mis habilidades distan mucho de las tuyas, hermanito. No soy rápida, ni tampoco sé pelear...—**Agregó la chica con algo de tristeza.—**Pero pronto seré mayor y podré disponer de mi voluntad...**

**--Sí, pronto serás mayor y podrás volver a casa de nuestras tías, muy lejos de aquí...—**Dijo el chico sentándose a la mesa.

**--Puedes servir, Arthur**.—Dijo la chica al mayordomo que esperaba su venía para empezar por llenar la copa de vino de su joven amo.

**--¿Todo bien, joven amo?—**preguntó mientras llenaba su copa.

**--Sí, gracias por preocuparte... **

**--Que bien...—**Respondió el mayordomo mientras colocaba la comida delante de los chicos.

**--Muchas gracias, Arthur.—**Dijeron ambos. El mayordomo sonrió y salió del comedor dejándolos solos.

-----------------------------------

**--Trabajar es muy entretenido...—**Dijo Mokona mientras limpiaba el mostrador de madera donde trabajaría Kurogane sirviendo bebidas.

**--No digas tonterías...—**Dijo el ninja mientras veía las botellas y las ordenaba en la vitrina.

Mokona se le quedó viendo, lo que notó el ninja al verla por el reflejo del espejo que había tras las botellas.

**--¿Qué tanto me miras?—**Preguntó sorprendiendo a la bola de arroz.

**--Kurogane parece más triste aún...—**Dijo Mokona. El ninja miró hacia otro lado y no dijo más.—**Fye no querría que estuvieras triste...**

**--Si lo hubiera querido, por lo menos se habría despedido**...—Contestó secamente el pelinegro.

**--Fye no quería hacerlos sufrir...—**Murmuró la bola blanca antes de dejar a Kurogane e ir a ver a Sakura que barría en otro lugar del restorante. Ya habría tiempo de seguir conversando de Fye.

**--Sufrir...—**Murmuró Kurogane mientras limpiaba un vaso con un paño limpio.

"_--__**Vamos, miren que bonito lugar...**_

_**--Es como cualquiera...—**__Murmuró el ninja._

_**--No seas aguafiestas, Kurorin...**_

_**--Que no me llames así...—**__Amenazó al mago que parecía embobado viendo el lugar._

_**--En verdad, es un bello lugar...**__ – Dijo sin prestarle atención mientras se sentaba en la hierba y dejaba que el sol iluminara su cabello. El ninja caminó unos pasos y se volteó para verle, éste estaba con los ojos cerrados dejando que la brisa jugara con sus cabellos. Kurogane sonrió levemente._

_**--Debemos ir por los demás...—**__Dijo el ninja antes de echarse a caminar con rapidez, llevándose esa imagen en la memoria._

_**--Espérame, Kurorín... no seas malito...!!"**_

Kurogane miró su reflejo en la vidriera y trató de parecer menos triste, pero no pudo luchar contra el latido acompasado de su corazón, que estaba cansado de disimular que todo estaba bien...

**Continuará**

**DarkCryonic**

**2007**

"_Hay noches en que creo verte, y en tus ojos reflejarme._

_Momentos en que mis manos te encuentran, y mis labios te besan..._

_Instantes fugaces, recuerdos que escapan desde muy dentro del alma..."_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Fic basado en Tsubasa Chronicles:**_

__

__

__

__

_**Por última vez**_

_**Parte Segunda**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Por DarkCryonic**_

Toda aquella tarde pasó con normalidad. Cuando llegó media noche y nuestros amigos volvían a su cuarto en el hotel, Kurogane decidió dejarlos en la puerta y continuar hasta el parque. Dijo que necesitaba tomar algo de aire. No les contó que tenía la esperanza de volver a encontrar al desconocido de la noche anterior y terminar una charla. No es que le importara demasiado aquella historia, pero era mejor que seguir dándole vueltas al asunto del rubio que ya no le dejaba estar tranquilo.

Puso precaución en su recorrido, ya que había notado que lo seguían. Trató de parecer normal, así que se echó a caminar con tranquilidad, parando de vez en cuando para ver alguna vitrina iluminada o la puerta de algún bar, hasta que después de unos minutos se vio ante la misma banca en la que había estado charlando. Se sentó y se quedó a esperar.

**--Veo que eres muy puntual...—**Dijo una voz desde el árbol.

**--Y usted, muy escurridizo...—**Dijo el ninja sin cambiar de posición en el banco.

**--Es por mi seguridad, aunque sé que me están siguiendo. A veces son demasiados para despistar, pero no se acercarán... sólo están aquí para que la gente no se acerqué a mí...—**Dijo el joven con un dejo frío que Kurogane notó. No sabía porqué, pero la voz del desconocido por un momento le pareció tan familiar que no pudo evitar mirar hacia el árbol.

**--Sus amigos también me siguen a mí...—**Dijo con franqueza.

**--Diablos...—**Escuchó que soltó el joven, antes de dejarse caer en tierra de pie.—**Quizás es mejor que no conversemos... no quiero que por mi culpa vayan a perjudicarle...**

**--No...—**Dijo Kurogane al notar que el enmascarado se alejaba.—**No pasará nada, sé defenderme muy bien... además prometió contarme su historia.**

El chico miró a su alrededor como meditando la propuesta y después de unos segundos suspiró.

**--Está bien. No se porqué, pero sé que esos tipos no serán ningún problema para usted.—**Dijo sentándose junto al ninja en la banca.—**Mi nombre no viene al caso, sólo es justo decir que soy consejero del rey de este reino. No porque lo haya querido así o porque mi labor tenga algo que ver con aconsejarle.**

**--¿Cómo es eso?—**Preguntó con interés el pelinegro.

**--Hay una antigua profecía que acompañó mi nacimiento. Es algo que no creo, pero que la gente en este lugar se toma muy enserio. Dicen que seré el culpable del termino de la monarquía...**

**--Así que matará al rey o algo así...—**Agregó Kurogane medio divertido al ver en lo estúpido de creer en una profecía así.

**--Pues no lo sé...—**Dijo el chico con seriedad.

**--Y por qué no le matan o algo así...—**Preguntó el ninja.

**--Porque aquel que ose poner un dedo en mí, no vivirá para ver el siguiente día... o es por lo menos lo que dice la profecía...—**Agregó el chico acodando sus brazos en sus rodillas.

**--Eso es bastante interesante... pero algo extraño... **

**--Sí, lo mismo pienso...**

**--Es una historia difícil de creer**...—Dijo Kurogane.

**--Sí, ni yo la creo... mas cuando no tengo ningún interés en destruir o cambiar alguna cosa...—**Comentó el chico.**—Pero el Rey si la cree, y eso es lo que importa...**

**--Creo que tenemos compañía...—**Murmuró Kurogane sin moverse.

**--Lo sé... Policías del rey...** – Comentó el chico.

**--Son 4, puedo deshacerme de ellos con facilidad...—**Dijo el ninja con intenciones de pararse del banco.

**--No será necesario...—**Dijo el chico impidiéndole pararse, y levantándose en su lugar.—**Hubiera querido no causarle dificultades, pero es mi problema y no el suyo.—**Dijo echándose a caminar hacia los policías que se movieron inquietos en el lugar en que se ocultaban.

-------------------------

**--¿Qué hacemos?**

**--No podemos pelear con él...—**Dijo uno saliendo del escondite y caminando hacia el joven que se les acercaba.

-------------------------

**--Buenas noches...—**Saludo el joven quitándose la mascara y mostrando su rostro a los policías.

**--Buenas noches, consejero.**

**--¿Qué los trae por estos rumbos?—**Preguntó el consejero con calma.

**--Vuestra seguridad...—**Agregó uno de los policías.—**Se nos encomendó cuidaros en todo momento.**

**--Agradezco su preocupación, pero como ya veis, no necesito de vuestros cuidados.—**Dijo el joven sonriendo traviesamente.

Por su parte, Kurogane estaba cansado de esperar y caminó hacia ellos. Cuando estuvo justo al lado de su nuevo amigo no pudo evitar quedar petrificado.

**--Este señor y yo, sólo hablamos del clima de nuestra bella ciudad, ya que no conoce los alrededores...—**Dijo el chico sonriendo de forma dulce.

**--Como usted diga, señor Flourite...—**Dijo uno de los policías haciendo un ademán a los otros de que se retirarán del lugar.

**--Gracias a ustedes...—**Dijo el consejero con seriedad, para después ver al pelinegro que le miraba con cierto nerviosismo.-- **¿pasa algo?**

**--Yo... Fye...—**Dijo el ninja.

**--¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?—**Preguntó el rubio con sorpresa.

**--Yo... creo que ya debo irme...—**Dijo el pelinegro.—**Tengo trabajo mañana y no he dormido bien estos días...**

**--Entiendo... Fue un gusto verle nuevamente...—**Dijo el joven con algo de tristeza, cosa que notó Kurogane.

**--Nos volveremos a ver... adiós...—**Dijo antes de alejarse con rapidez, y sin voltear. Como si huyera de la misma muerte.

**--Adiós...—**Murmuró el consejero antes de volver a ponerse la máscara y echarse a caminar en dirección contraria, hacia su casa, con algo de tristeza.

-------------------------

**--No puede ser...—**Murmuró el pelinegro al entrar en el cuarto de hotel tratando de calmar su agitación.

**--¿Qué no puede ser?—**Preguntó Mokona que parecía esperarle.

**--Yo... Ven...—**Dijo tomándola y poniéndola en su hombro para volver a salir de la habitación. Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo la bajó y se dejó caer sentado en el suelo.—**Necesito hablar con la bruja... Hay algo que quiero preguntarle...**

**--¿Con Yuuko?... Bien...—**Dijo la bola de arroz con algo de sorpresa pero accediendo a la petición. Al instante la imagen de la bruja de cabellos oscuros se proyectó en el lugar.

**--Veo que es tarde para que estés despierto, Ninja...—**Comentó la bruja mientras estudiaba el semblante del aludido.

**--No tengo tiempo para eso... Vi a Fye... o por lo menos se parecía... bueno... era él... pero...**—Trató de explicar el ninja.

**--Entiendo...—**Dijo la bruja mientras Mokona parecía sorprendida.—**En cada mundo que estén habrá una copia de las personas que conocen, eso no cambia cuando se trata de ustedes, más cuando el Fye que los acompañaba dejó de moverse entre las dimensiones... **

**--Entonces...**

**--Entonces es bastante posible que te encontréis con él en este viaje, aunque en sí no es el que conocéis aunque compartan alma... **

**--Eso ya lo sé...—**Dijo Kurogane afirmando la cabeza en la pared y cerrando los ojos...

**--Ninja... Sea lo que sea que tengas pensado hacer, recuerda que éste no es el Fye que conociste... **

**--Lo sé...**

**--Bien, es hora de dormir... adiós y buena suerte.—**Dijo la bruja de las dimensiones antes de desaparecer del pasillo dejando a los dos en medio de la oscuridad.

**--Viste a Fye...—**Dijo Mokona sin saber si alegrarse o no.

**--Era él... mas bien la versión de este mundo de él...**

**--¿Y cómo se veía?**

**--Bien...—**Murmuró casi el pelinegro recordando la historia que le contó el joven en el parque.—**y con problemas... **– Terminó de decir antes de ponerse de pie y entrar en la habitación para tratar de dormir.

Ya sabría que hacer en la mañana, por el momento, tenía que descansar.

Continuará 

**DarkCryonic**

**2007**

"_Los pensamientos atraviesan las márgenes que crea el espíritu para protegernos. La voluntad de movimiento perpetuo, _

_el girar continuo de las manifestaciones del alma. _

_No hay descanso, no hay un fugaz segundo para detenerse... _

_no hay que parar, _

_mientras la sangre viaja en nuestro cuerpo liberándonos del tiempo, _

_agotándolo pronto para redimirnos. _

_Nuestra vida no está completa, _

_aunque lo creamos y actuemos guiados por la estrella que se extingue. _

_No completa, _

_por lo menos, _

_hasta que veamos esos ojos que nacieron para ser vistos _

_y esas manos, _

_que existen para estar cogidas a las nuestras... _

_Mientras eso no suceda, _

_nuestra vida no finalizará."_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Fic basado en Tsubasa Chronicles:**_

__

__

__

__

_**Por última vez**_

_**Parte Segunda**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Por DarkCryonic**_

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando un rayo de luz entró en el cuarto que ocupaba Kurogane. Lentamente abrió los ojos quedando quieto observando el techo. No es que tuviera algo de interesante, más bien era el hecho de que en algún lugar de aquella gran ciudad, estaba un chico igual al que había creído perder para siempre. Sabía que no era el mismo, pero no podía negar que eran sus mismos ojos y casi la misma tristeza en el fondo de ellos y eso lo tenía más pensativo de lo normal. ¿Sería que todos los Fye estaban destinados a tener una vida oculta entre sombras que él nunca podría revelar?

" _--__**Es triste que Sakura chan nunca pueda recordar a Syaoran kun...—**__Murmuró el mago mientras contemplaban a los chicos divertirse junto a un lago cristalino, mientras Mokona saltaba entre ellos._

_**--El muchacho sabía las consecuencias...—**__Murmuró él con el típico tono de "él se lo buscó" que usaba cada vez que hablaban de aquel tema en especial._

_**--Siempre hay consecuencias...—**__Dijo a su vez el rubio con aquella vocecita fría que le era poco común, pero que parecía ser la más real para el ninja._

_**--La vida es así... todo lo que hacemos o no hacemos tiene...**_

_**--Sí, ya sé...—**__Concluyó el mago moviendo la mano para indicar que no quería seguir hablando de aquello.—__**Pero no por eso debe aceptarse todo...—**__Dijo poniéndose de pie y respirando el fresco aire como queriendo olvidar todo aquello._

_**--Hoy estás extraño, mago.**_

_Fye volteó levemente y le sonrió como siempre que quería parecer alegre._

_**--Soy él de siempre.—**__Dijo echándose a caminar hasta los chicos para jugar también._

_**--Pues no lo creo.—**__Murmuró al verle alejarse con aquella soltura acostumbrada."_

El ninja cerró los ojos mientras unía pensamientos. Sabía que aquella conversación, en su momento, no había tenido ningún significado real; pero después de todo lo que había sucedido entendía el razonamiento del rubio al hablar de consecuencias.

Si él hubiera sabido en aquel entonces que todo acabaría como lo hizo, quizás habría tenido las fuerzas para cambiar el destino y con ello, la desaparición del mago.

Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba tan callado. No sabía si quería acostumbrarse a la idea que las cosas siguieran siendo así para siempre. No podía negarlo más, lo extrañaba... y ahora que sabía que había algo de Fye vivo, lo extrañaba aún más...

-----------------------------------------------

**--Joven Fye, llegó esta carta del rey**.—Dijo Arthur entrando al despacho en que estaba el rubio desde muy entrada en la mañana dejando el sobre en el escritorio.

**--Gracias**.—Respondió, antes de tomar el sobre entre sus manos y abrirlo.

" _Tu petición de salida está aceptada. Como todos los años tenéis 12 horas para andar libremente por la ciudad. Pero como siempre, os recomiendo que no salgáis de los límites de ella y no os expongáis a peligros._

_Mis saludos a ti y a tu joven hermana_

_Rey Ashura"_

**--Por lo menos, no cambio esto**...—Murmuró el rubio dejándose caer pesadamente en el sillón y mirando la carta con seriedad, como si está tuviera un secreto muy peligrosos escrito.—**Nunca dejaremos de estar encerrados.—**Murmuró mientras recordaba la noche anterior y los policías.

--------------------------------------

**--Kurogane sama, el desayuno está listo**.—Llamó Syaoran a la puerta del ninja. Un "ok" firme le confirmó que el mayor estaba despierto y que ya vendría, pero no pudo evitar quedar quieto un segundo como esperando verle aparecer por la puerta, pero no sucedió... por lo que volvió con Sakura y Mokona.

Al rato apareció el ninja vestido con las ropas que habían conseguido.

**--Buenos días, Kurogane sama**.—Saludaron, él sólo respondió con una venia y se sentó a la mesa con su acostumbrada seriedad.

" _--__**Kurorin, ¿por qué no sonríes?**_

_**--Sonrió cuando se me da la gana.**_

_**--Pero debería darte ganas más seguido, si sigues así te pondrás viejo y feo.—**__Dijo el mago apuntándole a la cara con aquella picardía que le mataba los nervios._

_**--Y tú, ¿cuándo vas a sonreír de verdad**__?—Le tiró el ninja al rubio como balde de agua fría._

_Fye sonrió más notoriamente y susurró algo que él no alcanzó a escuchar._

_**--¿Qué dijiste?**_

_**--Es un secreto...—**__Comentó el rubio pasando por su lado y dejándolo quieto.—__**Un gran secreto... **__"_

-------------------------------------

Pasó su mano por su frente tratando de quitar los fugaces recuerdos que no había dejado de visitarle desde que supo lo del mago. Era una y otra vez, una tras otra de las muchas conversaciones que habían tenido... una y otra trayendo significados que antes no había entendido y que, ahora, se mostraban claramente ante él. Si sólo hubiera podido hacer algo en ese entonces, si hubiera tenido la seguridad de que era correspondido...

"_**A mí me odias más que a todos, verdad..."**_

**--Voy a salir a caminar...—**Dijo el ninja levantándose de su silla sin haber probado su desayuno y sin mirar a los chicos. Tomó su chaqueta oscura y salió sin decir más.—**Tu vida no estaba completa, maldito mago.—**Murmuró entre dientes al verse en la calle. No pensó más, eligió el camino de la derecha y se largó sin mirar a nadie y pasando calle tras calle, aparador tras aparador sin buscar nada en particular, sólo avanzando sin detenerse... como si escapara de su mayor enemigo, su propio corazón.

"_--__**Yo también he esperado por aquella persona que me lleve...—**__Había dicho el mago mientras esperaban en el bar a Oruha."_

No podía dejar de pensar que ese había sido el instante preciso para probar suerte, pero había apretado los dientes y se había guardado todo. Había sido un grandísimo idiota y nunca se perdonaría.

Detuvo sus pasos frente a una gran casa con un gran letrero en la vidriera. No supo porqué pero se acercó. Las bibliotecas le traían tantos recuerdos como todas las otras cosas que habían visto en sus anteriores viajes.

Entró sin pensarlo mucho, además era común que investigarán los mundos en los cuales estaban. Era una buena metodología para saber en que problemas podían meterse, los que siempre no dejaban de ser pocos.

Una chica rubia con anteojos le salió al encuentro.

**--Bienvenido a la biblioteca de la ciudad BlueStar.—**Dijo ella sonriendo.

**--Quisiera saber algo más de esta ciudad, ya que soy forastero y me parece muy interesante.—**Dijo tratando de no parecer fastidiado. Ya que no era su costumbre andar trabando conversaciones, este era el trabajo del mago...

**--Bueno, eso es fácil... en aquella estantería de al fondo...—**Dijo la chica mostrando una parte de la gran sala cuadrada del lugar, más allá de las mesas con lamparillas.—...**allí podrá encontrar todos los libros que quiera... todos ellos hablan de nuestra bella ciudad.—**Dijo la chica antes de inclinarse e irse a recibir a alguien más que llegaba.

Caminó con tranquilidad por entre las mesas hasta tener los libros frente a él. cogió unos tres al azar y se sentó junto a ellos en una mesa apartada de la vista de todos. Detenidamente paseó sus ojos por las hojas. Había de todo un poco, explicaciones sobre los anteriores reyes, sobre la gran importancia del linaje y una que otra mención de los grandes avances de la metrópoli. Pero en ningún lado se hablaba de la profecía, y es lo que andaba buscando.

Devolvió los libros y tomos otros tres. Hizo lo mismo unas dos veces más, pero no encontraba mención sobre Fye y la historia que le había contado.

Bufó con fastidio y apoyo su cabeza en su mano acodada sobre la mesa. Miró a su alrededor tratando de despejar su cabeza y tener alguna idea de todo lo que estaba pasando en aquel lugar. Pero la gente parecía demasiado normal y tranquila para pensar que allí había algo malo, o por último, extraño...

**--No toda la sabiduría está en los libros.—**Dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la mesa. Un anciano de pequeños ojos azules y cabellera blanca le miraba con un semblante calmo.

**--¿Qué dice, anciano?**

**--Lo que escuchaste, espíritu de fuego.—**Respondió el viejo mirando los libros de Kurogane.—**Lo que buscas no está escrito en estos libros.**

**--¿Cómo me llamó?—**Preguntó Kurogane al darse cuenta de cómo lo había llamado y que le parecía familiar, como si ya alguien lo hubiera llamado así en el pasado.

**--Eso no importa...—**Dijo el anciano.—**Si en verdad quieres saber la verdad que se oculta en esta ciudad, debes buscar en otro lugar... aunque ya sabes la historia de labios del propio protagonista y no hay mejor que aquello...—**Dijo el anciano con ademanes de ponerse de pie.

**--Espere... ¿Dónde está el lugar que guarda esa historia?**

**--Donde están todas las creencias de los seres vivos... donde la divinidad y la magia se confunden creando un misticismo, muchas veces, que no ayuda a nadie, pero que en otras... nos entrega la luz y la libertad de manos que quien menos creemos...—**Dijo el anciano levantándose y guiñándole un ojo antes de irse como si nada.

Kurogane miró hacia todos lados esperando ver a alguien sospechoso, pero la gente era la misma de siempre. Volvió a buscar al anciano con la mirada, pero éste ya no se encontraba allí. Se puso de pie, dejó los libros donde estaban y salió del lugar tratando de parecer natural. Cuando estuvo en la calle miró hacia todos lados buscando el lugar al que debía ir.

Por otro lado, no recordaba haber visto algún edificio que pareciera un templo o algo así desde que habían llegado. Miró el reloj que había en un edificio de oficinas y supo que pronto sería la hora de la comida y que era bueno volver al hotel, antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

Por lo menos ya sabía que tenía que buscar, aunque no estuviera seguro de lo que fuese a encontrar en aquel lugar. No sabía porque, pero estaba seguro de que aquella información le traería más que un problema del cual no podría zafarse con facilidad.

------------------------------------

"_--__**Que emocionante, no crees, Kurochan...—**__Dijo el mago al ver el nuevo mundo al que habían llegado._

_**--No te entusiasmes tanto...—**__Murmuró mientras le daba la espalda y trataba de ver que era lo tan emocionante que veía el rubio, hasta que notó que las calles estaban todos decoradas e iluminadas._

_**--Navidad...—**__Dijo Sakura, mientras Syaoran miraba sin comprender lo que sucedía._

_**-Sí... ¡Yupi!—**__Exclamó Mokona junto al rubio dando saltitos._

_**--Nunca va a cambiar...—**__Murmuró antes de medio sonreír viéndolos saltar..."_

---------------------------------

**--Nunca me dejaras, verdad...—**Murmuró el ninja mientras caminaba y trataba de borrar la imagen del rubio de su mente.

"_**...Nunca..."**_

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Continuará**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile.**

_Estás allí en algún lugar entre mis recuerdos y mis visiones_

_Tan distante y a la vez, al toque de una mano..._

_La luz no me deja ver tus ojos_

_Pero sé que tú me ves..._

_¿Podrías decirme por qué te alejaste?_

_Aquellos que tienen fuerza_

_No tienen excusa..._

_Aquellos que duermen profundamente_

_No temen a los sueños_

_Tu vida no estaba completa... nunca lo estuvo..._

_Entonces, por qué me dejaste solo_

_Bajo el sol..._

_---------------------------------------_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Fic basado en Tsubasa Chronicles:**_

__

__

__

__

_**Por última vez**_

_**Parte Segunda**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Por DarkCryonic**_

La comida pasó en calma. Kurogane decidió contarles parte de lo que sabía, sin mencionar al nuevo Fye y tampoco la profecía que llevaba con él. Sólo habló de lo que sabía de la monarquía y de lo que había averiguado del lugar al que debían entra.

**--Lo único que se me ocurre, es que tendremos que entrar como ladrones...—**Dijo Syaoran con un dejo de seriedad.

**--Es una buena opción, mientras no encontremos otra mejor.—**Dijo el ninja. – **Saldré de nuevo, nos vemos antes de las 5 en el trabajo.—**Dijo poniéndose en marcha como lo había hecho a la hora del desayuno.

Sakura y el chico no dijeron nada, sabían que el ninja no estaba para preguntas y que fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba haciendo, era en beneficio de todos. Además tenían que hacer su parte también, así que decidieron salir a recorrer la ciudad en compañía de Mokona, para ver si conseguían más información que les pudiera ayudar a entrar en forma pacífica al palacio real.

--------------------

Kurogane pasó de caminar al llegar a la plaza central de la ciudad, donde estaban los edificios más altos y opulentos. Si un gran secreto estaba oculto, debía estar en aquel lugar a la vista de todos, oculto detrás de las piedras que formaban las fachadas que además parecían ser las más antiguas de todo el lugar. Es lo único que se le ocurría.

**--¿Perdido, forastero?—**Preguntó una voz amable de un pequeño niño de unos 8 años que le miraba sonriente.

**--Niño, podrías decirme si en esta ciudad hay algún templo o algo que se le parezca?—**Preguntó el ninja creyendo que no sería de ayuda, pero por lo menos probaría.

**--Templo... ah... debe referirse a la antigua capilla de monjes...—**Dijo el pequeño entrecerrando sus ojos azules y pareciendo inocente.

**--Capilla de monjes... Puedes decirme dónde queda...—**Preguntó el ninja con algo de ansiedad.

**--Puedo llevarle, siempre y cuando me dé una moneda**.—Dijo el chico estirando su pequeña mano hacia él...

**--Diablos, siempre hay interesados...—**Soltó el pelinegro mientras sacaba una moneda de mala gana y esperando que el chicuelo no saliera ratero y se fuera sin llevarle a ese lugar. En chico recibió la moneda, la miró por un segundo y se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón con tranquilidad.

**--Sígame...—**Dijo echándose a caminar hacía el norte de la plaza.

**--¿Está muy lejos?—**Preguntó Kurogane al notar que se dirigían a la periferia de la ciudad.

**--Está casi fuera de la ciudad**.—Informó el chico con seriedad.—**Se cree que está maldita...** – Agregó con algo de nerviosismo.—**Pero creo que es mentira o por lo menos, es lo que dice mi abuelo.**

**--Así que está abandonada...—**Murmuró el ninja.

**--Los monjes desaparecieron misteriosamente.—**Agregó el pequeño que parecía más maduro cada vez que hacia algún comentario, como si en realidad, no fuera tan pequeño.

**--Sabes mucho...**

**--Nuestro pueblo aprende las historias desde muy pequeños... "es la única manera para no olvidar", es lo que dice mi abuelo... él siempre dice que la libertad llegará pronto y que sólo debemos esperar...**

**--No veo que estéis presos...—**Comentó Kurogane.

**--Mi abuelo dice que no es necesario llevar cadenas para sentir su peso en las manos y los pies...y peor aún, en el corazón...**

**--Tu abuelo es una persona muy sabia.**

**--Sí,... Mire... Allí está...—**Dijo el muchachito apuntando a un grupo de árboles entre los cuales se podía ver parte de un edificio de ladrillos y piedras medio destruido.

**--Creo que de aquí en adelante puedo seguir solo... puedes volver a tu casa...—**Dijo el Ninja.

**--Bien... adiós...—**Dijo el chico sonriendo antes de echarse a correr hasta la ciudad.

"_--__**Uh Fantasmas...—**__Medio gritó Fye haciendo gestos extraños para asustar a Mokona que estaba en el hombro de Kurogane que le miraba con un dejo de nerviosismo._

_**--No seas imbécil...—**__Murmuró el ninja._

_**--Jajaaa...—**__Río el rubio.—__**Kuro-sama le teme a los fantasmas...**_

_**--Que no es eso...—**__Contestó el otro sacando su espada algo enojado._

_**--Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte...—**__Dijo el rubio simulando seriedad echándose a caminar primero en la oscuridad._

_**--Idiota...**_

_**--¡Un fantasma!—**__Gritó Fye desde la oscuridad haciendo saltar al ninja y los chicos.—__**Era broma...—**__Dijo el mago antes de echarse a correr ya que el ninja le seguía amenazándolo con la espada..._

_**--No huyas, mago del demonio...**_

_**--Fue una bromita..."**_

Kurogane se acercó al lugar fijándose en si había sido seguido por los policías de el día anterior, pero parecía que se habían olvidado de él. Era mejor así, además no llevaba la espada con él.

Al estar junto al edificio pudo notar que las piedras caídas parecían haber sido provocadas por alguna explosión y no por el deterioro propio de los edificios antiguos.

Encontró que las puertas y ventana que aún estaban, parecían bloqueadas por grandes tablones clavados a la roca.

**--No será nada de fácil...** –Murmuró mientras buscaba otra forma de colarse en el edificio sin causar tanto problema y sin llamar la atención de cualquiera que pudiera pasar por aquel lugar.

Notó que había un orificio por el que podría pasar si encontraba como subirse al techo del templo. Así que optó por encaramarse a un gran árbol y desde una de sus ramas, saltar hasta el techo. Sólo esperaba que éste le aguantase el peso.

Como había previsto, el techo apenas le sostuvo, pero fue rápido antes de que caer con tejas y todo dentro del edificio. Quedó medio colgando de uno de los tabiques y desde allí saltó al interior aterrizando entre algunas bancas destruidas y más escombros de parte de las murallas. Tosió un poco por el polvo que se levantó con todo el estrépito, pero pronto pudo enfocarse en lo que lo rodeaba. El agujero que había dejado en el techo dejaba entrar luz que le hacia mucho mejor la visión en aquel lugar.

Caminó hasta lo que parecía haber sido el altar en el pasado. Una gran mesa de piedra estaba en medio del lugar y sobre ésta, colgaba un candelabro de hierro bastante grande. Algunas hojas sueltas había botadas en el lugar junto a porta cirios y otras cosas de metal.

Una estatua en un rincón llamó su atención, cuando estuvo cerca notó que era la imagen de un ángel que con su mano parecía apuntar hacia donde estaba él. En la base de la estatua estaba escrito **"Sólo aquel que ha sabido amar, merece saber las respuestas"... **La inscripción le pareció bastante extraña, más estando para la imagen de un templo...

Kurogane miró a su alrededor con minuciosidad, allí estaba lo que buscaba... y debía saber dar con aquello y tenía sólo un par de horas antes de tener que ir a trabajar.

------------------------------------

"_--¿__**Cómo puedes ver en la oscuridad...?—**__Preguntó el ninja curioso de la habilidad del rubio para movilizarse por la oscuridad sin chocar con las cosas o dar pasos en falso._

_**--Yo conozco una oscuridad aún más profunda, así que ésta no lo es tanto...—**Contestó el aludido sin dejar de caminar.**—Además lo que necesito ver no está afuera, sino dentro...—**Terminó de decir el mago."_

-------------------------------------

Kurogane volvió a centrarse en el altar y en su particularidad.

**--Parece una tumba de piedra...—**Murmuró sin darse cuenta que había dado con la respuesta. – **Eso es...** – Dijo acercándose a la losa y tratando de levantarla o tirarla hacia un lado. Después de intentar un par de veces con su propia fuerza, optó por usar un mecanismo de palanca. Encontró un pedestal de metal que le sirvió. Cansado removió la losa. Respiró un par de veces con fuerza para recuperar el aliento y pasando su manga por la frente, se dedicó a ver lo que había escondido allí. Metió una de sus manos y encontró algo envuelto en una especie de seda.

Sacó el contenido y lo desenvolvió de lo que debió ser una rica tela azul turquesa de satín, y encontró un libro de unos 30 centímetro de alto por 20 de ancho de tapas de oro labrado.

**--Creo que ya te encontré...—**Dijo volviendo a meter la mano en la losa y buscando si se quedaba algo más, encontrando para su sorpresa lo que parecía ser una vara de metal plateado de un metro de largo y un diámetro circular de unos 2 centímetros, con extraños signos marcados en su superficie. Sin pensarlo mucho, supo que también tenía que llevárselo.

Colocó las cosas en el suelo y se dispuso a dejar todo como lo había encontrado, porque si alguien lo veía salir de allí no tenía que saber que había estado registrando el lugar, menos aún, que había encontrado lo que parece que nadie sabía que estaba allí.

Salió del lugar con rapidez, ordenó sus ropas lo mejor que pudo y se fue al hotel a dejar su tesoro escondido, para luego acudir al trabajo donde pronto lo estarían esperando.

Sus ojos no dejaron de moverse en todas direcciones, esperando ver a algún sospechoso individuo siguiéndole, pero su instinto no lo alertó. Todo parecía estar bien.

Continuará 

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile**

"_Ojos que ven hacia dentro_

_Manos blancas que se crispan_

_Cabellos que se los lleva el viento_

_Mientras la luna, mira severa, desde el cielo_

_No oportunidades, ni nuevas estrellas..._

_La esperanza se escapó de la jaula de cristal_

_Que la contenía._

_El amor se congeló en el fondo del pecho_

_Mientras la noche perpetua caía..._

_¿Dónde está la libertad?_

¿Dónde las mágicas palabras que tanto espero, 

_El deseo que nace de tus labios_

_Y que duerme entre los míos...?_

_¿Dónde el acero que cortara mis cadenas?"_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Fic basado en Tsubasa Chronicles:**_

__

__

__

__

_**Por última vez**_

_**Parte Segunda**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Por DarkCryonic**_

Cuando Kurogane llegó a la puerta de su trabajo, en ella le esperaban Sakura que sostenía a Mokona entre sus brazos y Syaoran que le miraba con detención. A veces creía que el chico miraba a la gente de la misma forma en que lo hacia él, así que no tenía moral para reclamar que le mirase de esa forma escrutadora. Sólo hacia lo que le había enseñado, y sí que le había enseñado bien.

**--Llegas justo a tiempo...—**Dijo Mokona de lo más alegre.

**--Entremos...—**Dijo el ninja haciendo pasar a los chicos al establecimiento y echando una mirada a la gente y la calle antes de entrar él. No había espías y eso era bueno para sus planes futuros.

**--Que bueno que llegaron...—**Dijo la encargada al verlos llegar.**—Hoy es un día especial ya que tendremos una visita.**

**--Que bueno.—**Dijo Sakura algo emocionada.

**--Así que hay que dejar todo impecable, porque el joven consejero del rey traerá este año a su hermana a este lugar para celebrar su cumpleaños. Será todo un acontecimiento.**

**--El joven consejero...—**Dijo Kurogane a nadie en particular.

**--Sí, el señor Flourite... ¿Lo conocen?—**Preguntó la encargada. Kurogane carraspeó y negó con la cabeza.—**Bueno, a trabajar...—**Dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer tras el mostrador.

**--¿Flourite?—**Preguntó Syaoran volteando hacia Kurogane que miraba al aire frente a su nariz sin prestarles atención.—**Kurogane sama... **

**--Es una larga historia...—**Dijo el mayor antes de mirar el lugar.—**Tenemos trabajo.**

**--¿Hay un Fye en esta ciudad?—**Preguntó Sakura. Mokona que estaba entre sus manos afirmó con seriedad, pero tampoco dijo más. Ya le verían ellos con sus propios ojos cuando llegara la noche.

----------------------------------------------

**--Estoy tan emocionada... No puedo creer que ya tendré 18 años...—**Decía la chica rubia girando alegremente frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación.

**--Me gusta verte alegre...—**Dijo Fye mirándola sonriente.

**--No puedo evitarlo, pronto podré salir y conocer...—**La chica calló y bajó los ojos al suelo avergonzada.—**Lo siento, no debí decir eso... me siento egoísta al hablar así, cuando tú...**

**--No debes preocuparte por mí, estoy muy contento de que puedas viajar a casa de nuestras tías... **

**--Pero tú seguirás aquí... y yo...—**Dijo la chica mientras apretaba sus manos.

**--No digas más... Ya hemos hablado de eso antes y ya sabes mi opinión... y que prefiero que estés con ellas que aquí encerrada conmigo... además no deberíamos estar hablando de esto precisamente el día de hoy... **

**--Es verdad...—**Dijo la chica sonriendo a su hermano.

**--Te ves hermosa... pero creo que falta algo...—**Dijo el chico meditando...

**--Algo...—**Chii se miró al espejo con concentración y revisó su atuendo.—**Todo está bien, no falta nada...—**Dijo volviendo a mirar a su hermano que estiraba una cajita de terciopelo hacia ella.

**--Toma... es lo que falta...—**Dijo sonriendo.

Chii alargó las manos y la cogió con suavidad. Estaba muy emocionada de saber que era lo que su hermano le estaba regalando. Cuando vio lo que era, su boca se abrió en un grito mudo.

**--Pero... esto es el camafeo de nuestra madre...—**Dijo ella sacándolo y poniéndolo sobre su blanca y delicada palma.

**--Lo sé, y es hora de que lo tengas tú. Si ella estuviera viva lo habría hecho también... sólo cumplo sus deseos...** – Dijo Fye mientras ajustaba el prendedor al vestido rosa pálido de la chica**.—Bien, ahora estás perfecta...—**Dijo ofreciéndole su brazo.

**--Estoy tan contenta...—**Murmuró sonriendo la chica y tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que querían brotar de sus ojos al recordar a su familia en un día tan especial.

**--¿Lista para disfrutar de nuestra tarde?—**Preguntó Fye guiñando un ojo.

**--Sí...**

**--Entonces, vamos...—**Dijo abriendo la puerta del cuarto.

-------------------------------

Eran las cinco en punto cuando el rubio acompañado de su hermana llegaron en carruaje a la puerta del establecimiento elegido para la gran ocasión. A lo lejos, Fye puso percibir la escolta de policías que habían enviado a "cuidarlos". De igual manera, no dejó de sonreír, aun cuando su pecho se contrajo en una especie de rabia por esa intromisión.

Ayudó a bajar a Chii que no dejaba de parecer ansiosa y curiosa con todo lo que veía. No era de extrañar, muy pocas veces se le permitía salir de la casa paterna, solo para comprar o para asistir a las fiestas de palacio que eran las menos y las únicas en que lograba divertirse un poco.

El rubio miró por última vez a la calle antes de conducir a su hermana del brazo hasta la puerta del lugar. Una campanilla colgada a la puerta avisó de la llegada de los invitados especiales. El primer en verlos fue Kurogane que casi dejó caer una copa que estaba secando con distracción.

**--Bienvenidos...—**Saludo la dueña a los comensales. – **Agradezco mucho que hayan venido a mi humilde establecimiento.—**Dijo inclinándose levemente y conduciéndolos a una mesa especial al final del local, decorada con muchas flores y fuera de la vista del publico común.

**--Agradecemos que hayan arreglado todo tan perfectamente.—**Dijo el rubio mientras sonreía aún más al ver con algo de sorpresa que su amigo de charlas trabajaba precisamente en ese lugar.

Prontamente apareció Syaoran con su atuendo de mesero dispuesto a atender a los recién llegado. El pobre chico no pudo evitar quedarse contemplando al rubio levemente perdido, volviendo a su naturalidad al percibir la mirada del ninja en su nuca reclamándole el no aparentar normalidad como habían quedado de acuerdo.

**--¿En qué puedo servirles...?—**Dijo el muchacho tratando de mirar las flores de la mesa y no al chico de ojos azules que sonreía de manera abierta.

**--Pues es un día especial, por lo que pediremos lo mejor que tengan.—**Dijo Fye.

**--Entonces le traeré lo mejor del menú.—**Dijo el chico inclinándose antes de alejarse de la mesa tan raudo como había llegado. Mientras tanto Mokona estaba con Sakura en la cocina ayudando a los cocineros a organizar una mesita con las comidas que iban a servir en ese día.

**--Ya está aquí.—**Le dijo Syaoran después de darle la orden de comida al chef en jefe.

Sakura apretó sus manos mirando hacia la puerta que conducía al comedor.

**--Me sentí extraño... era él... quiero decir, parecía ser el que conocíamos...** – Trató de explicar el pelicastaño tratando de tranquilizar su ansiedad.

**--Quiero verlo.—**Dijo Mokona.

**--Sabes muy bien que Kurogane-sama nos aconsejó que mejor no nos involucráramos mucho con él. Además debemos estar concientes de que él no sabe nada de nosotros... **

**--Eso es verdad...—**Murmuró Sakura tratando de sonreír y subirle el ánimo a Mokona que pareció deprimirse al acordarse de todo.

**--El primer plato está listo...—**Dijo el chef llamando a el castaño.

**--Debo seguir atendiéndolos...—**Dijo Syaoran alejándose para seguir con su trabajo.

---------------------------

Kurogane por su parte trataba de no mirar hacia la mesa del rubio, por lo que se dedicó a organizar las botellas y a servir a las personas que habían empezado a sentarse junto a su mostrador.

Pero aún así sabía que de vez en cuando el rubio se enfocaba en él, ya que sentía la misma extraña sensación que le causaba el Fye que conocía cuando se le quedaba viendo. Era como si su mirada fuera cálida y fría a la vez. Era una sensación que nunca había entendido y que no era el momento ahora para ponerse a analizar.

El libro de oro que había encontrado en las ruinas tenía respuestas que le ayudarían a recobrar la pluma de la pequeña Sakura y además, a liberar a este rubio... aunque en sí no lo tuviera planeado aún de manera precisa. Pero sabía muy bien que debía ayudar a este Fye ya que no pudo ayudar al otro, cuando tuvo su oportunidad.

**--Una copa de vino, por favor.—**Pidió una voz que lo trajo de improviso desde sus pensamientos.

Levantó sus ojos viendo de lleno al otro lado del mostrador al chico de grandes ojos azules.

**--¿Qué vino prefiere?—**Preguntó el ninja tratando de sonar formal.

**--Pues no lo sé... supongo que es mejor que lo escoja usted**.—Dijo el rubio sonriendo de forma amable.

**--Pues tengo éste...—**Dijo el de ojos de fuego sacando una botella de la vidriera.—**que creo que le va a gustar... no es muy fuerte y es dulce al paladar.—**Dijo sirviendo un poco en una copa que le acercó.

El rubio sonrió y miró fugazmente a su hermana que parecía complacida siendo atendida por Syaoran, antes de probar el vino. Cuando sintió el liquido en su paladar supo que el pelinegro tenía razón. Había escogido bien.

**--En verdad es un buen vino...—**Dijo sonriendo al barman, quien asintió disimulando una sonrisa. – **Podría llevarme la botella a mi mesa...**

**--No se preocupe, le diré al mesero que la lleve.—**Dijo el ninja.

**--Gracias.—**Dijo el rubio alejándose con naturalidad.

-----------------------------------

Pasó una hora bastante tranquila en la que el rubio pareció muy contento al ver a su hermana sonreír por todo, más cuando Sakura llevó un pastel de fresas con velas encendidas hasta la mesa y le cantaron a su hermana ayudado por la dueña y los meseros.

Kurogane observaba la escena con un dejo de envidia. Aunque había disfrutado viendo a los hermanos, también se había percatado que gran parte de las sonrisas del rubio eran semejantes a las vacías de su antecesor. Como si dentro de esa alma compartida por dimensiones, se compartiera también la tragedia.

**--Es extraño...—**Murmuró Mokona a los pies de Kurogane, ya que la gente podría asustarse de un muñeco parlante en el mostrador.

El ninja miró disimuladamente a la clientela que no parecía prestarle mayor atención a lo que hiciera, así que se sintió con libertad de hablar "solo"...

**--¿De qué hablas, Bola de arroz?—**Dijo de forma casi susurrante.

**--A qué este Fye emite la misma fuerza que nuestro Fye.-- **El ninja casi dejó caer una botella que sostenía.

**--¿Qué?—**Preguntó dejando la botella sobre el mostrador y mirando hasta sus pies.

**--Magia...—**Dijo el bollo mirando ceñudamente hasta el ninja.

**--Quieres decir que es mago también...**

La bola de arroz bufó como si dudara de sus ideas, dejando en la incertidumbre al pelinegro que levantó la vista para clavarla en el rubio que comía pastel de lo más natural y común.

_**Continuará.**_

DarkCryonic 

_**Chile.**_

"Donde quede tu recuerdo, allí viviré 

_Donde vuelvas tus ojos, allí esperaré..._

_Viviré de tu rostro y de tus manos._

_Respiraré de tus anhelos,_

_Soñaré de tus palabras_

_Y beberé de tus labios..."_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Fic basado en Tsubasa Chronicles:**_

__

__

__

__

_**Por última vez**_

_**Parte Segunda**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Por DarkCryonic**_

**--Hermano...**

**--Sí...—**Dijo el rubio antes de acercarse a los labios una porción de pastel.

**--¿Conoces acaso al barman?—**Preguntó su hermana con un tono pícaro, lo que provocó que el rubio casi se atragantara con el pastel.

**--¿Qué?—**Preguntó cuando pudo respirar**.-- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?—**Preguntó tratando de parecer normal.

**--No lo sé... quizás porque le ves cada cierto rato y que él, parece hacer lo mismo mirando hacia acá...—**Dijo la chica mientras removía un tenedor de forma despreocupada en su pastel.

**--Yo... digamos que sí... es mi nuevo amigo...—**Dijo el rubio bajando los ojos y mirando su plato con algo de vergüenza que no entendía de donde había llegado, cuando no había hecho nada malo.

**--¿Nuevo?... ah!!... del que me contaste el otro día...—**Exclamó la chica levantando un poco la voz lo que hizo que el rubio mirara asustado para todos lados por si alguien había escuchado.

**--No grites...—**Dijo el rubio haciéndole gestos de que se quedara quieta si quería que le contara.—**Bueno, sí... es él... **

**--Genial...—**Dijo la chica acercando más la silla a la mesa como para estar más cerca de su hermano que parecía estar más nervioso.—**Es muy guapo...—**Comentó la chica echándole un vistazo disimulado al barman que parecía algo pensativo mirando al suelo.

Fye no comentó nada, ya que no sabía a donde quería llegar su hermana con ese comentario.

**--Parece una persona muy interesante.—**Comentó nuevamente su hermana mirándolo directamente a los ojos con esa fijeza que le había heredado a su madre. Con esa que descubría hasta los más ocultos secretos de infancia.

**--¿Qué quieres saber?—**Preguntó Fye arrepintiéndose al instante de haber formulado la pregunta, porque sin querer había abierto la puerta a la curiosidad de su hermana.

**--Bueno... es extraño que la gente te llame la atención, y por lo que me dijiste hace algunas noches...—**Fye entrecerró los ojos de manera inquisitiva esperando una bomba.—**te llamó la atención... y bueno yo... pensaba... ya que nunca has tenido novia... quizás sería porque...**

**--Sí vas a decir lo que creo que vas a decir, mejor no lo digas...—**Dijo el rubio medio sonrojado.

**--Estás rojo como tomate...—**Comentó la chica mirándolo acusadoramente mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo.—**No me digas que di en el clavo.—**Dijo sonriendo de forma que asustó al chico que pareció hundirse en el asiento.

**--El que no haya tenido novia no prueba nada... además no es que se me deje pasear por la ciudad de forma muy libre...—**Dijo el rubio tratando de volver a la normalidad.

La chica miró a la barra y luego a Fye.

**--Pero es bastante guapo, yo que tú me lo pensaría...—**Comentó provocando que Fye casi terminara con la cara en el pastel frente a él.

**--Creo que ser mayor de edad te dejó loca...—**Murmuró entre dientes mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura. Sin querer miró fugazmente a la barra y notó con algo de culpabilidad que no podía negar que el pelinegro tenía algo que le gustaba, pero eso no probaba que lo que ella había dicho tenía algo de verdad... ¿o sí?

-------------------------------------

Cuando llegó la noche y la hora de terminar con la cena, Fye se puso de pie ayudando a la rubia a levantarse.

La dueña se acercó presta a despedirlos con las acostumbradas parsimonias para gente perteneciente a la elite de la ciudad. Kurogane trató de concentrarse en los vasos y copas que tenía que ordenar antes de cerrar el local...

Por su parte, Sakura y Syaoran se ocuparon de sus abrigos y los acompañaron hasta la salida deseándoles una buena noche.

El rubio miró fugazmente a la barra antes de salir encontrándose con la mirada del pelinegro. Sonrió de manera clara y saludo con una pequeña inclinación. Por su parte el ninja inclinó su cabeza levemente a modo de despedida antes de que el rubio desapareciera detrás de la puerta.

Mokona saltó al mostrador y se le quedó viendo al ninja.

**--¿Qué me ves?—**Preguntó el japonés con nerviosismo disimulado apenas.

**--Nada...—**Dijo la bola sonriendo de manera extraña, cosa que no le agradó para nada, ya que sabía que nada bueno pasaba por la cabeza de la cosa redonda.

**--Ha sido una buena tarde.—**Dijo la dueña mientras empezaban a ordenar las sillas y mesas para cerrar el local.

**--Fue muy entretenido.—**Comentó Sakura con su típica sonrisa.

**--Sí, y lo hicieron muy bien todos. Así que ya pueden irse a casa, ya ordenaremos mañana antes de abrir.—**Dijo sonriendo y moviendo los brazos para que todos se dispusieran a salir del lugar para cerrar.

No hubo que insistir demasiado, ya que en menos de 10 minutos el local estaba vacío y listo para cerrar hasta el día siguiente.

---------------------

El ninja seguía a Sakura y Syaoran por la vereda desierta tratando de pensar en como haría para entrar al palacio y rescatar la pluma... y también, como haría para ayudar al rubio, si es que éste quería ser ayudado.

**--La noches está muy bonita para pasear.—**Dijo Mokona a su oído, ya que viajaba en su hombro como solía hacer a veces. – **Kurochan...** – Dijo de nuevo llamando la atención del pelinegro.—**No crees que deberías darte una vueltita como las noches anteriores... **

El ninja se le quedó viendo de manera analítica.

**--No sé porque creo que podría ser interesante ir para ese lado...—**Dijo la bola de arroz apuntando hacia la dirección en que quedaba el parque al que había ido todas las noches desde que estaban allí.

Kurogane bufó entendiendo la indirecta, pero molestándose un poco por la insistencia del bollo. Tomó a Mokona de su hombro y adelantándose a los chicos se la pasó a Sakura.

**--Voy a dar una vuelta... los veo en el hotel en un rato más...—**Dijo sin dar más explicaciones, y dejando a los chicos sin palabras y sorprendidos a pasos del hotel.

-------------------------------

Kurogane caminó lentamente al principio, más rápido después. Era como si temiera perder la posibilidad de ver al rubio, aunque ya lo hubiese visto en aquel día.

Así que cuando vio el parque a la distancia frenó su ímpetu y trató de parecer normal, por si había gente en los alrededores o los típicos policías siguiendo al rubio.

Cuando tuvo la banca frente a sí se dejó caer sentado con cansancio. A veces el tratar de parecer un ser normal le cansaba más que su antigua vida de espadachín en el Tokyo feudal. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

**--Un día cansador...—**Dijo alguien a su lado. No abrió los ojos.

**--Algo...—**Respondió con tranquilidad.

**--Fue grato que la casualidad nos reuniera de nuevo**.—Dijo el chico a su lado.

**--He llegado a creer que la casualidad no existe.—**Dijo Kurogane enderezándose y abriendo los ojos para ver a su rubio amigo sentado a su lado esbozando una sonrisa de las que nunca creyó volver a ver después de su paso por Celes.

**--Puede ser...—**Murmuró el chico mirando el cielo despejado y oscuro.

**--Mi nombre es Kurogane...—**Dijo el pelinegro de la nada. El rubio le miró sorprendido.

**--Es verdad, no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente.—**Dijo medio divertido mientras acercaba su mano derecha al pelinegro.— **Mi nombre es Fye.—**Dijo mientras el ninja tomaba su mano saludándolo con tranquilidad.—**Bien, ahora ya nos conocemos formalmente, Kurogane sama.—**Dijo el rubio sonriendo infantil.

**--Sólo Kurogane...—**Dijo el pelinegro como si nada mirando hacia otro lado. El rubio se sorprendió y también miró algo avergonzado hacia el lado contrario.

**--Pues lo mismo digo, puede llamarme solo Fye...—**Dijo tratando de parecer de lo más natural, hasta que no pudo más y se echó a reír, cosa que llamó la atención del ninja quien se le quedó viendo raro.—**Disculpa... es que no sé porque pero esto me parece muy extraño... es una sensación rara...**

**--¿Por qué?—**Preguntó Kurogane...

**--Es difícil de explicar, pero es como si ya nos conociéramos de otro lugar.—**Dijo el rubio mirando el aire frente a su cara con concentración.**—Sí, es eso... como si ya nos conociéramos desde hace mucho...—**Dijo mirando al pelinegro quien le veía con fijeza mientras se apretaba las manos para no salir corriendo.

**--Yo...—**Trató de decir algo el pelinegro pero arrepintiéndose al instante. Miró hacia delante tratando de parecer interesando en un árbol.

**--Entonces es verdad...—**Dijo el rubio removiéndose en su asiento.—**Si nos conocemos...—**Aseguró con una seguridad que hizo que el pelinegro le mirase con miedo.

**--Eso sería imposible...—**Consiguió decir el ninja parándose del banco y caminando unos pasos para alejarse de Fye.

**--No sé si imposible... de hecho no creo que cosas así puedan ser imposibles...—**Dijo el rubio mirando sus manos.—**Desde pequeño supe que la realidad no era tan exacta, ni que lo que se creía fuera de la ciencia no fuera verdad.—**Kurogane volteó a verle.—**He soñado con tantos lugares y en todas aquellas supuestas ilusiones me sentí tan vivo que podría jurar que estaba en cada una de ellas viviendo de verdad y no encerrado aquí.** – El rubio levantó la vista y le vio como pidiendo auxilio de manera silenciosa.-- **¿Es casualidad el que nos conociéramos, Kurogane?—**Preguntó sin quitar los ojos del pelinegro como si se aferrase a una esperanza de la cual nunca estuvo totalmente conciente hasta ese momento.

Kurogane tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

**--Gracias.—**Dijo Fye sonriendo levemente, agradeciendo la sinceridad.

**--Vengo de otro lugar... otro mundo...—**Fye le miró con seriedad.—**En medio de un viaje que no viene al caso de contar, conocí a un Fye que era mago. Sus ojos eran iguales a los tuyos...—**Dijo Kurogane tratando de simplificar la información y no ser demasiado brusco en los detalles.

**--Éramos él mismo...—**Medio preguntó el rubio, aunque sonara más una afirmación a los oídos del pelinegro.

**--Y a la vez, diferentes... **– Contestó el ninja relajando el rostro y su postura.

**--¿Qué pasó con ese Fye que conociste?—**Preguntó el rubio mirándole con algo de tristeza previendo la respuesta.

**--Murió.—**Dijo el pelinegro afirmando algo que se había negado desde Celes. No pudo mantener la mirada del rubio y bajó la vista a sus zapatos.

**--Murió...—**Repitió el chico mirando sus manos.-- **¿pero por lo menos fue feliz?—**Preguntó al aire.

**--En parte...** – Murmuró Kurogane.

Fye sonrió con tristeza antes de ponerse de pie.

**--Ya veo...—**Dijo caminando algunos pasos hacia la calle**.—¿Tú y él eran amigos?—**Preguntó deteniéndose y volteando a verle.

Kurogane no dudo en afirmar con fuerza.

**--Es bueno saberlo...—**Dijo el rubio sonriendo, está vez con menos tristeza.—**Bueno, se hace tarde...—**Dijoalejándose un paso más.—**Nos vemos mañana.—**Dijo antes de echarse a caminar.

**--Nos vemos**.—Dijo Kurogane mientras trataba de entender todo lo que había sucedido. Las cosas habían evolucionado de una manera en la que nunca previó que sucediera.

_**Continuará**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**Chile.**_

"_Dejos de verdad entre sombras envolventes_

Murmullos cortando el silencio que forman tus manos a mi alrededor 

_Sentidos dormidos, atmósfera adormecida_

_Un grito conjurando el inicio_

_¿Dónde está el corazón que deseché por cobarde?_

_¿dónde, el alma que vivía en mi cuerpo cuando me mirabas?"_

_(nota: los textos en cursiva al final de los capítulos me pertenecen._

_Saludos cordiales, DC)_


	14. Chapter 14

_**(Gracias por leer esta historia; me gustaría comentar algunos reviews, pero eso sería de alguna forma adelantarme a la trama de la historia...así que me perdonarán el que no lo haga...De todas formas, muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios. Saludos Cordiales. DC.)**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Fic basado en Tsubasa Chronicles:**_

__

__

__

__

_**Por última vez**_

_**Parte Segunda**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Por DarkCryonic**_

Cuando Kurogane volvió al hotel se encontró con los chicos durmiendo, junto a Mokona.

Caminó lentamente por el lugar sacando el libro de oro y la vara metálica. Caminó hasta la chimenea y se quedó en medio de la penumbra sentado y analizando cada una de las palabras que había intercambiado con el rubio, mientras sus ojos observaban el par de objetos que creían harían la diferencia de todo.

-----------------------------

Fye entró en su cuarto y se sentó a la orilla de su cama. La casa estaba en extremo silencio. Era muy probable que su hermana estuviera profundamente dormida después de un día lleno de emociones como el que habían tenido.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y se quedó allí tratando de aquietar sus muchos pensamientos, hasta que un recuerdo se quedó como único en su cabeza.

" _**--Joven...—**__Llamó un anciano a sus espaldas. Volteó sorprendido y le sonrió como siempre hacía con la gente que se le acercaba en la calle, ya que no eran muchos._

_**--¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor?—**Dijo mientras estudiaba sus facciones con curiosidad, ya que el anciano irradiaba cierta energía que no había sabido entender._

_**--Creo que el asunto es al revés... seré yo quien te ayude, chico de cristal**__.—Dijo el anciano adelantándose un poco y apoyándose en su brazo empezó a tironear de él para que caminaran. La gente que pasaba cerca de ellos en pleno día domingo no se fijaba en la tan curiosa pareja de caminantes._

_**--¿Ayudarme?—**__Preguntó un poco nervioso el rubio._

_**--Sí... Pronto llegará alguien que podrá ayudarte a ser libre.**_

_**--¿Ser libre?—**__Murmuró el rubio bajando el rostro con algo de tristeza._

_**--Sí, pero no pongas esa cara. Crees que las fuerzas del tiempo y el espacio dejarían que más de uno como tú sufriera lo que no debe**__.—Dijo el anciano con un tono que lo llenó de una extraña confianza._

_**--¿Más de uno como yo?—**__Preguntó el rubio sin entender y mirándole con interés._

_**--Eso no viene al caso... El asunto es que sepas que pronto llegará él y deberás confiar. Nunca te haría mal.**_

_**--¿Él?—**__Preguntó nuevamente._

_**--Ya sabrás cuando le veas, porque aunque sea la primera vez que tus ojos le ven, no es la primera vez, para los ojos de tu alma...—**__Dijo el ansiado desembarazándose de su brazo y caminando unos pasos más alejándose del rubio con paso firme, pero lento.—__**Y cuando llegué ese momento, tendrás que elegir... y espero que elijas bien**__.—Dijo el anciano sonriendo y marchándose dejando al rubio sumido en una confusión y en una especie de remolino."_

**--Él...—**Murmuró Fye enfocando su vista en su mano a centímetro de su rostro en medio de la oscuridad.—**Pues creo que es él...—**Dijo recordando la primera vez que vio al extraño en el parque y en que no pudo evitar hablarle. Había sentido la necesidad imperiosa de hacerse notar por esos ojos rojos, y sólo ahora creía entender eso de que "los ojos de su alma ya le habían visto antes"...—**Kurogane...**

------------------------------

**--Fye...—**Murmuró el pelinegro mientras se levantaba de la silla y decidía ir a dormir. El día siguiente sería muy ajetreado y tenía que estar descansado, porque pondría en marcha el primer paso del plan para entrar en el palacio.

------------------------------

** Kurorín... Kurorín... **Escuchó que le llamaban desde lejos. Volteó, pero no había alguien allí. El lugar era una gran extensión de desierto. Se miró a sí mismo y se encontró vestido como era habitual. Giró mirando la arena que rodeaba todo. Estaba solo. Pero no podía quitarse la sensación de que debía buscar algo, que en verdad él no debía estar solo en aquel lugar. Así que se echó a caminar con energía hacia cualquier lugar. De pronto, una tormenta de arena empezó a levantarse rodeándole. Cubrió su rostro con su capa y siguió avanzando, más cuando dentro de su pecho sentía que no debía detener sus pasos, que lo que él buscaba estaba allí, delante... sólo debía seguir avanzando... pero el viento parecía arreciar aún más fuerte. Sus ojos le dejaron ver, a penas, una figura en medio de la arena y estiró una de sus manos para alcanzarla... sólo un poco más y podría estar tranquilo... pero justo en el instante en que estaba casi rozando lo que fuera que había allí, una fuerza aún más poderosa que su voluntad o la tormenta, lo arrojó hacia atrás lanzándolo muy lejos.

Fue en ese instante que Kurogane despertó, aún sintiendo la sensación de ser arrojado sin poder evitarlo. Pasó sus ojos por el cuarto y pudo comprobar que todo estaba igual. Miró el reloj sobre una cómoda y supo que todavía era demasiado temprano para levantarse. Se recostó nuevamente, esta vez sin cerrar los ojos, más bien concentrándose en los rayos de luz que se colaban a través de las cortinas en medio de la habitación.

"_**-- La noche está muy tranquila.—**__Dijo el rubio sentándose junto a él en el pórtico. No habló, sólo afirmó levemente sin abrir los ojos.—__**A veces creo que siempre tendré oportunidades de estar así...**_

_Kurogane abrió los ojos y notó que el rubio miraba el cielo con un dejo de seriedad o quizás de contemplación que no supo entender del todo._

_**--¿Así cómo?—**__Preguntó el pelinegro queriendo saber más._

_Fye le vio levemente sonriendo, pero no habló, aunque sus ojos parecieran gritar grandes verdades y, al mismo tiempo, acallarlas._

_--__**Si que eres raro...—**__Murmuró el ninja cerrando los ojos nuevamente y dejando al mago loco contemplar el ambiente en silencio.__**"**_

**--Supongo que te referías al estar los dos...—**Murmuró Kurogane cerrando los ojos con fuerza tratando de volver a esos momentos en que pudo haber dicho algo, pero en los cuales siempre fue vencido por el silencio que los rodeaba con fuerza.

---------------------------------------------

**--¡¡Hermano, ya levántate!!—**Gritó una voz casi junto a él. Se giró sobre su hombro derecho y hundió su cabeza entre sus almohadas esperando que la voz molesta se alejara**.—¡¡Hermano!!...—**Gritaron de nuevo, sólo que esta vez venía junto a un peso extra que lo hizo soltar aire de manera brusca y volver a la realidad en menos de un segundo para encontrarse con la pelirrubia tirada sobre él con un gran sobre de color negro con elegantes letras plateadas con su nombre en él.

**--¿Y eso qué es?—**Preguntó mientras refregaba sus ojos lentamente tratando de olvidar las imágenes que habían inundado su mente mientras dormía.

**--Una invitación para un baile en dos días más... Aquí dice que puedes llevarme!—**Exclamó con alegría Chii.

**--¿Es en el palacio?—**Preguntó sólo por hacerlo ya que había distinguido el estilo de la misiva apenas la había visto.

**--Sí... no es genial!!... Podré ver una fiesta como las que mamá me contaba...—**Dijo la chica bajándose de la cama y comenzando a dar vueltas mientras tatareaba un vals que había escuchado alguna vez en su infancia.

Fye abrió el sobre sin mucha gentileza, sólo quería saber el porqué de la fiesta hasta que leyó "_Festejo de Aniversario de Conoración_" y fue en ese momento en que le sonó sospechoso todo. Nunca antes habían celebrado algo así...

**--¿Iremos verdad...?—**Preguntó la rubia al ver el rostro poco convencido de su hermano.

**--Sí, pero no porque quiera...—**Agregó tirando el sobre al suelo dejando a la vista un "_PD: se espera su asistencia de forma encarecida_." Una sutil manera de obligarle a ir.

----------------------------------------

**--Quiero que la escolta sea más cautelosa. No es bueno que el joven Flourite sepa que lo estamos vigilando de forma tan notoria**.—Dijo uno de los ministros a el jefe de la policía. Después de escuchar la respuesta colgó el teléfono negro y miró a su señor que esperaba con impaciencia el resultado de todo.—**Harán lo que se les pidió.**

**--Eso espero**.—Dijo el soberano poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la ventana que daba al jardín principal del palacio.—**No podemos arriesgarnos a que parte de la profecía se vuelva realidad... Ya he invertido mucho tiempo en mantenerlos fuera del alcance de malas influencias, como para que ahora... cualquiera se le acerque y entable una conversación con él...**

El ministro guardó silencio. De hecho nunca había entendido demasiado porque su rey se preocupaba tanto de Flourite, si era un chico indefenso y con buenos sentimientos... que su rey veía más bien como un rebelde con una fuerza sobredimensionada que él no veía...

**--Quiero que después de que la hermana de Fye se vaya a casa de sus parientes fuera del reino, que es lo que dejó destinado sus padres antes de morir, se le mande una carta a Flourite pidiendo que se mude a palacio o a uno de los edificios que maneja el gobierno. Sólo después que viva en un lugar de estos, podré dejar de preocuparme por las posibles consecuencias de dejarlo "libre".**

**--Sí, Señor...—**Dijo el subordinado inclinándose levemente.

**--Puedes irte...—**Dijo Ashura sin mirarle, pero con aquel dejo de superioridad marcado en todo los gestos de su rostro.

--------------------------------

Cuando aquella tarde Kurogane y los demás atravesaron las puertas de su lugar de trabajo se encontraron con uno de los giros en el curso de la historia que hacen creer que hay un alguien superior manejando los hilos. La dueña estaba con una gran sonrisa y entre sus manos un gran sobre negro con grandes letras doradas brillaba como si fuera una joya recién creada de las manos del orfebre.

**--¡Que bueno que llegaron!—**Saludo de mujer invitándolos a sentarse con ella en una de las mesas.—**Tengo noticias que son muy buenas para mi negocio.**

**--¿Noticias?—**Murmuró Syaoran.

**--Sí, en el palacio harán una gran fiesta en dos días y se nos ha elegido como uno de los restaurantes que se encargarán del festín y de atender a los invitados.**

**--Así que en el palacio...—**Dijo Kurogane tratando de no sonreír.

**--Sí, así que ustedes y yo seremos los que nos encargaremos de esto.—**Dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie con energía.—**Así que manos a la obra.—**Dijo saliendo hacia la bodega seguida de Sakura.

**--Ya tenemos la excusa para entrar en el palacio...—**Dijo el muchacho.

**--Tenemos que planear todo muy bien... sólo tendremos una oportunidad para lograr obtener la pluma.—**Dijo el pelinegro antes de echarse a caminar hacia la bodega en donde podía escuchar a la dueña dando indicaciones de los vinos que serían buenos para la cena y cosas por el estilo.

----------------------------

_**En algún lugar de la ciudad...**_

**--Sólo quedan dos días...—**Murmuró.

**--No creerás que todo esto es una manera para...**

**--Deshacerse de la profecía...—**Terminó de decir el otro con un tono duro.—¡**Claro!... Nuestro "rey" no hace este tipo de demostraciones sin un propósito detrás de cada uno de sus detalles...**

**--Pero...**

**--Además pronto estará solo, y a merced de cualquiera de sus extrañas ideas...** – Agregó mirando el cielo a través de la ventana abierta, mientras el otro se dejaba caer sentado en una de las pobres sillas que había junto a la mesa algo raída por el tiempo.

**--En verdad... en verdad ha pasado demasiado tiempo... tanto que a veces creo que todo el pasado... nuestro pasado... no fue más que un sueño con ribetes de pesadilla...**

El otro le miró con inquietud enfocándose en los ojos azules y tristes de su amigo y compañero de tanto tiempo.

**--No debes dejar que el cansancio te quite las fuerzas ahora... precisamente ahora... que él nos necesitará de forma tan necesaria...**

**--Pero antes...**

**--Lo sé, no fuimos capaces de defender sus derechos ni el de sus padres, pero por lo menos le protegimos a él y nadie puede poner un dedo en él sin temer una gran desgracia... fue lo único bueno que hemos hecho...**

El otro sonrió con melancolía.

**--Sí, lo único bueno.—**Dijo antes de apretarse las manos con fuerza y jurándose internamente que esta vez no sería un estorbo y que haría todo lo que debió hacer el primer día que supo de la verdad.

**--Nuestros hermanos estarán orgullosos de nosotros.—**Dijo el de la ventana mirando un antiguo relicario con la imagen de un ángel.

**--Quizás algún día podamos volver a ser quienes éramos y recobrar nuestro hogar...—**Dijo el otro con mejor ánimo y levantando la vista con un brillo jovial.

**--Sí, volveremos a hacer de nuestro templo lo que era... La magia y la espiritualidad volverán a ser el centro de la vida de esta ciudad... y esta paz falsa y asfixiante se ira para siempre...**

**--Se nos debe todo eso...**

**--Y más... Y será nuestro pequeño sueño hecho persona quien nos volverá al paraíso...—**Sentenció el hombre antes de cerrar la ventana y sentarse junto a su amigo a contemplar un grupo de pergaminos tan descoloridos como lo era la decoración de aquel lugar.

**Continuará**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile-2007.**

"_Danzarinas palabras que inundan mis días_

_Instantes inquebrantables en la memoria..._

_No olvidaré..._

Suspiré recordando tus miradas 

_Temblé al reconocer tus manos..._

_Pliegues en la memoria_

_Guardando lo que creí perdido..._

_No olvidaré..._

_Tú estarás siempre conmigo..."_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Fic basado en Tsubasa Chronicles:**_

__

__

__

__

_**Por última vez**_

_**Parte Segunda**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Por DarkCryonic**_

Dos días era muy poco tiempo para sospechar que la vida de toda una ciudad podría cambiar a causa de una vieja y tan silenciada profecía. Todo aquel que veía el rostro suave del joven consejero solía recordar que sus padres y ancianos siempre le habían aconsejado olvidar cada cosa que tuviera que ver con el pasado de aquella familia a la cual pertenecía. Así que al verle era como si fuera la primera vez. Como si siempre se tratara de un extranjero de paso por la ciudad, y no del chico que cargaba con un destino que los incluía a todos.

De vez en cuando alguno pedía casi de forma conciente que todo lo que ese chico representaba fuera verdad y que algún día tuviera las fuerzas para remecer aquella realidad sin sentido.

Todos los días eran lo mismo, levantarse para trabajar y respirar. No había cambios, aunque muchos disimularan con sonrisas; pero todo el mundo sabía que allí la palabra libertad no existía; que no había existido desde ya antes siquiera que aquel joven naciera; que sus padres al saber de su nacimiento sonrieron de alegría, pero también sus corazón temblaron de miedo. A nadie le gustan las guerras, aunque se trate para lograr cosas tan importantes como la libertad y la alegría verdadera de un pueblo cansado de esperar y casi adormecido en una realidad que nunca eligieron.

Pero ninguno era tan valiente como para acercarse a aquel chico de grandes ojos azules a decirle lo que en verdad sentía, con relación a lo que esperaban de él... En que tenían puesta en sus manos todas las esperanzas mudas de ya tres generaciones. Que esperaban que él trajera de vuelta todo aquello de lo que se creía disfrutar en el presente de forma tan falsa... que esperaban de él la verdad y la vida auténtica... que junto con librarse él, que los librase también a ellos...

De igual forma, el rubio no tenía porque entender el llamado silencioso que gritaban sus ojos cuando los veía pasar frente a él y le daban una mirada rápida y temerosa para después ver por sobre sus hombros y apresurar el paso como si el mismo diablo los estuviera siguiendo.

Quizás... en todos esos años no había sido el tiempo adecuado para un cambio, pero el presente estaba cargado de "ese no sé qué" que hacía prever un movimiento notable en el tablero. El rey movía a sus caballeros de una forma precisa, sus torres se alzaban amenazantes a cualquiera que osara acercárseles demasiado. Pero todo juego tienen un encanto, más el ajedrez... Aunque el otro "rey" inmaculado en su color no había hecho notoria su presencia, se sabía que estaba allí... y quizás sin saberlo de forma conciente... su presencia había hecho que sus huestes también se movieran a su alrededor listas para contraatacar...

--------------------------------------

_--------_

"—_**Kurorin**__**Quita esa cara o se te va a quedar así para siempre...—**__Murmuró el mago con un dejo de comicidad._

_**--Tengo la cara que quiero...—**__Contestó de mala gana._

_**--Eso es verdad, pero a veces es mejor no hacer saber a los otros lo que sentimos en verdad...—**__Dijo el rubio afirmándose en la pared a un lado de él._

_**--Así como lo haces tú...—**Dijo el pelinegro tratando de hacerlo en un tono que demostrara todo el desprecio que sentía en esa manía de sonreír siempre del rubio._

_**--Pues sí...—**__Contestó el rubio enfocándose en los ojos rojos que le miraban con fijeza y esbozando una gran sonrisa que medio perturbó al ninja..—__**No hay peor para los otros que mostrarse tristes... porque si tú no les das las esperanzas, quien se las dará...**_

_**--Es una idea muy tonta...—**__Dijo el ninja cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos tratando de calmar a su tonto corazón que había empezado a actuar extraño._

_**--Tú eres mi esperanza...—**__Murmuró a penas el rubio pasando por su lado y desapareciendo antes de que Kurogane pudiera reaccionar al peso de aquella confesión."_

------------------

**--Esperanza...—**Murmuró Kurogane mientras esperaba sentado en el parque como todas las demás noches, aunque esta vez había llegado antes de lo previsto. De vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor para percibir si estaba siendo vigilado o no, después bajaba la vista y se perdía en algún otro recuerdo que le recordase lo tonto que había sido por tanto tiempo.

------------------

"_**--¿Por qué no usas tu magia?**__—Preguntó cansado de que siempre terminará protegiendo al rubio, cuando el podía hacerlo con facilidad._

_**--Ya sabes porqué no.—**__Contestó el otro aferrándose a su cuello mientras no dejaba de sonreír._

_**--No siempre estará alguien para salvarte.—**__Dijo el pelinegro soltándolo y dejándolo caer de espadas al suelo junto a algunas manzanas._

_**--Aush...**_

_**--Te lo mereces por confiado...—**__Dijo el ninja hincándose a su lado para tomar una de las manzanas que había estado sacando el rubio de un gran árbol del cual había caído._

_**--¿Es malo que confíe en ti?—**__Preguntó el rubio mientras juntaba las manzanas en su regazo._

_**--Sí... porque no siempre estaré...—**__Dijo el ninja poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda con normalidad para ir al campamento que tenían."_

--------------------------------------

**--Buenas noches.—**Dijo una voz a su lado con tranquilidad. Abrió los ojos y le miró con algo de sorpresa, porque ya había empezado a creer que ya no le vería más.

**--Buenas noches.—**Contestó tratando de parecer calmado, aunque en su pecho su corazón no lo dejará parecerlo de forma muy fácil.

**--Creo que muy pronto estarán aquí...—**Dijo el rubio mirando hacia una de las calles.—**Es mejor que caminemos un rato...**

**--Los policías...**

**--Más bien estos son otro tipo de policías...—**Dijo sonriendo el rubio.—**Así que son más difíciles de perder...—**Dijo poniéndose de pie. El ninja copió su gesto y sin pensar mucho se pusieron a caminar hacia el lado contrario por el que habían llegado.

Por un momento Kurogane sintió estar en alguno de los mundos en los que había estado buscando la pluma con el antiguo Fye... pero la triste realidad le hizo apretar las manos dentro de su abrigo... aquel no era el que le había acompañado, era otro que compartía la misma gracia de movimientos, los mismos ojos misteriosos y la misma falsa sonrisa... si... sonrisa...

**--¿Crees en la magia?—**Preguntó Fye sin mirarle mientras cruzaban una de las calles.

**--Pues conocí a alguien que se hacia llamar mago... y más de una vez demostró tener esa fuerza llamada magia que lo hacia ser más fuerte de lo que se pensaba de una persona como él.**

**--Hablas de mi otro yo...—**Preguntó el rubio dándole una mirada fugaz.

**--Sí.**

**--¿Crees que yo puedo lograr tener esa fuerza?—**Preguntó mientras miraba por sobre su hombro por si los estaban siguiendo.

**--No lo sé... **

**--Se dice que puedo destruir este mundo...—**Dijo el rubio mirando una de sus manos.

**--Lo sé.**

**--Pareces saber más que yo.—**Dijo sonriendo el rubio mientras aminoraba la velocidad con la que estaban caminando. Estaban próximos a las afueras de la ciudad donde sólo había algunas casas y muchos árboles, junto al destruido templo que Kurogane había visitado en el pasado.

Kurogane miró a su alrededor y notó que ya estaban muy alejados de la ciudad.

**--Busquemos un lugar para hablar.—**Dijo el ninja. Fye asintió y caminaron hasta un grupo de árboles que los mantendría fuera del campo visual de cualquiera que se encaminara por aquellos lugares solitarios.

El pelinegro se sentó en la base de un gran árbol y Fye se quedó de pie a unos metros contemplando lo magnificas que se veían las estrellas en un lugar donde no había luces que perturbarán el encanto nocturno.

**--Tengo algo que creo que te pertenece.—**Dijo el pelinegro sacando el libro de tapas de oro de entre sus ropas.

Los ojos azules miraron la cubierta que medio brillo en la penumbra. Estiró su mano para sostenerlo, pero en el mismo instante que su piel tocaba el libro, una luz brotó del ambiente y lo cubrió dejándolo ciego y apagando todos los sonidos de la noche.

--------------------------------

**-- Fye...—**Escuchó que le llamaban. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Estaba rodeado de una blancura que dañaba los ojos.—**Fye...—**Llamaron de nuevo.

**--¿Quién me llama?—**Preguntó mientras trataba de ver alguna figura que le indicara que no estaba sólo.

**--El tiempo se ha terminado, es hora.—**Dijo la voz desde sus espaldas. Giró rápidamente para ver a la persona. Pero no había algo que indicará sus sospechas.

**--¿Quién está ahí?**

**--Tú...—**Respondió la voz con un dejo de dulzura.—**Y yo... a fin de cuentas, no importa el espacio o la edad de las estrellas... somos él mismo.—**Dijo la voz.

**--Eres el amigo del que me hablaba Kurogane...—**Dijo el rubio con tristeza.

**--Él mismo... pero ya te lo dije... tú y yo somos uno. Y compartimos alma y destino...—**Dijo la voz, esta vez materializándose frente al consejero. Éste último abrió sus ojos grandemente al ver a su igual frente a sí vestido con un gran abrigo blanco con decoraciones en celeste. Un gran báculo estaba en una de sus manos dándole una majestuosidad que nunca había visto en sí mismo.

Avanzó unos pasos con la intención de tocar al mago que le miraba con una sonrisa clara, aunque sus ojos denotarán algo de tristeza que también llevaba en sus propios ojos.

El mago apoyó su mano desocupada en el hombro del otro con cariño.

**--No estás solo. Eso debes saberlo.—**Dijo el mago con firmeza.

**--Yo...**

**--Tu destino es ser feliz, como yo no pude serlo. No cometas los mismos errores, no dejes que te usen para tapar sus errores... **

**--Pero...**

**--Mantén tus alas... **

**--No tengo fuerzas...—**Dijo el consejero cerrando los ojos. El mago se acercó y le abrazó con ternura.

**--Tú fuerza es aún mayor a la mía, porque la tuya no está restringida. Eres libre de usar tu poder, libre de ser lo que tú quieras ser.**

**--Quédate conmigo...—**Dijo el consejero aferrándose al abrigo.

**--Es lo que quieres.—**El otro afirmó.—**Entonces haré algo que te ayudará. Pero no debes decir nada de esto a Kurogane.**

**--Bien...**

Otra luz intensa cubrió el ya blanco lugar en medio de una calidez dolorosa para el consejero, que se sintió caer en un agujero a una velocidad que le hacía prever una muerte rápida. Cuando sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba preparado al impactó sintió una nueva calidez que le abrigaba.

-----------------

Kurogane despertó algo aturdido y notó en el suelo al consejero tirado con el libro entre sus manos. Se levantó con rapidez y fue a ver como se encontraba. Se asombró al notar que el rubio parecía dormir de lo más tranquilo. No pudo evitar medio levantarlo y apoyarlo en él.

-----------------

Abrió los ojos con cansancio, la oscuridad que vio lo sorprendió por un instante, pero se calmó cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

**--¿Estás bien?—**Preguntó el pelinegro ayudándolo a sentarse en el suelo.

**--Creo que sí...—**Dijo pasándose la mano por entre los cabellos. **-- ¿Qué pasó?**

**--No lo sé... Había una luz y después no supe más... hasta que desperté hace unos instantes...**

**--Yo...—**Trató de decir lo que había visto, pero su boca no le hizo caso. Apretó el libro con fuerza y trató de calmar su respiración. Se sentía muy cansado y su cabeza daba giros. No sabía porqué, pero sentía que ya no era el mismo, algo había cambiado...

**--¿Puedes levantarte?—**Preguntó Kurogane.

**--Sí.—**Dijo aceptando la ayuda del pelinegro. Sacudió sus ropas y miró el cielo nocturno. **-- ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?**

**--Casi una hora.—**Dijo el pelinegro mientras trataba de comprender que era lo que había pasado en el rubio, que se le hacia diferente.

**--Debo volver a casa, antes que empiecen a buscarme por todos lados.—**Dijo el rubio con intenciones de alejarse del lugar.

**--Espera... hay otra cosa que debes tener.—**Dijo alargando la vara de metal de no más de un metro. **– Estaba con el libro y creo que debe estar contigo.—**El consejero tomó la vara y la guardó entre sus ropas sin prestarle demasiada atención.

**--Gracias... ahora debo irme.—**Dijo alejándose rápidamente del lugar, dejando a Kurogane medio confundido.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile-2007.**

"No hubo respuestas que trajeran la calma 

_Tus palabras quedaron en mis oídos_

_perdidas junto a las voces del viento._

_Vuelve a mí, no te pierdas en mis recuerdos_

_Ámame, porque yo te amé primero..."_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Fic basado en Tsubasa Chronicles:**_

__

__

__

__

_**Por última vez**_

_**Parte Segunda**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Por DarkCryonic**_

------------------------------------------------

"_**Delimitando el instante preciso en que tus ojos**_

_**Se fijaron p**__**ara siempre en los míos.**_

_**Guardando el recuerdo de tu rostro serio,**_

_**De tus manos calmas y de tus palabras llenas de misterio.**_

_**Estás aquí, dentro, donde nadie puede alcanzarte**_

_**Donde nadie puede arrebatarte...**_

_**Firmemente clavado a mi pecho,**_

_**como dulce espina.**__**" (DC)**_

--------------------------------------------------

_Cuando Catherine Flourite supo que estaba embarazada, corrió bajando las escaleras de su gran casa como llevada por el viento. Estaba tan contenta que no había puesto precaución en los peligros de bajar las escaleras de esa forma, ni de hacerlo después por sobre las alfombras y descansos que podrían hacerla tropezar o deslizar. No dejó de correr hasta llegar a la oficina de su marido que trabajaba como Ministro de Justicia del país en aquella época. Entró rauda y se detuvo frente al escritorio de su esposo que la miraba sorprendido._

_**--Querido, adivina qué...—**Le dijo mientras le miraba con sus ojos chispeantes._

_**--****Yo...—**Trató de decir su esposo que se puso de pie, se quitó los anteojos y camino hacia ella.—**Pues no sé... pero sea lo que sea te tiene muy contenta.—**Dijo tomándole las manos._

_Sonrió de forma abierta y busco la manera más rápida de hacerle saber la noticia, así que aproximó las manos de su esposo a su vientre, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Al instante su marida pareció entender la razón de la alegría y sin mediar palabra entre ellos se abrazaron con fuerza._

_La noticia corrió rápida entre sus familiares y amigos. Y como era costumbre, en aquel tiempo se aviso de la concepción a los monjes del monasterio que tenían la particularidad de leer sobre el destino de los futuros recién nacidos y darles las bendiciones para que tuviera una vida larga y llena de regocijo._

_Los meses pasaron veloces y fue en medio de la primavera que el nuevo miembro de la familia Flourite vio a los ojos a su madre y descanso en su pecho. Días después fue llevado en ceremonia al monasterio para tener un nombre y un destino. _

_Se podría decir que ninguno pudo si quiera sospechar lo que ocurriría de ese preciso momento en adelante. _

_El visionario cerró los ojos con el niño entre los brazos. Sus padres esperaban anhelantes la predicción mientras no dejaban de ver al niño nombrado Fye en honor a un antepasado digno de la familia._

_El visionario abrió abruptamente los ojos y se quedó viendo a la criatura con intranquilidad. El monje que estaba a su lado notó el gesto extraño y se le acercó._

_**--Este niño...—**Musitó el visionario.—**este niño tendrá un difícil destino... Traerá destrucción de todo lo que conocemos, pero será el libertador que todos esperamos...—**Continuó diciendo sin prestarle atención a la gente que los rodeaba y que empezaba a murmurar cosas del pasado._

_**--****¿Qué sucede?—**Pregunto Catherine acercándose a los monjes para volver a sostener a su hijo. El visionario le vio a los ojos con una mezcla de tristeza y satisfacción. _

_**--****Su hijo nos traerá la libertad.—**Dijo el visionario con una voz que retumbó en el templo dejando a todo el mundo en silencio._

_**--****Mi hijo...—**Murmuró la mujer mientras se acercaba a su marido y trataba de apegarse a él para esconder a su hijo de la vista de los que le miraban con extrañeza._

_**--****Eso es una injuria.—**Gritó un hombre desde atrás. El visionario levantó la vista y notó que era uno de los capitanes de la guardia real. Creyendo al niño y su destino en peligro volvió a hablar en voz alta._

_**--****Cualquiera que quiera quitarle la vida a esta criatura sufrirá los dolores más terribles imaginados y morirá sin poder ser ayudado por médico o mago.—**Dijo levantando los brazos por sobre su cabeza. Un leve vientecillo se coló por una ventana haciendo apagarse alguno de los cirios que estaban en el altar._

_El visionario comprendió todo. Era la última vez que vería el templo en ese estado. Sus días como monjes y magos estaban terminados. Había que dejarle el paso a la nueva generación. _

_Entre todo el barullo de ese día, los Flourite volvieron a su casa con la incertidumbre que trae en sí una profecía como aquella. Aquella noche el templo se volvió cenizas. Un grupo de desconocidos llevo cubiertos por la oscuridad e incendiaron el lugar y mataron a algunos monjes que no habían alcanzado a huir de la ciudad._

_La vieja profecía, por todos olvidadas, cobraba vida en un inocente infante de grandes ojos azules. Catherine y James Flourite no durmieron aquella noche y muchas después de aquellas._

**--------------------------------------- **

Después de aquel encuentro con Fye, Kurogane caminó hasta el hotel en donde se hospedaba tratando de entender todo lo que había pasado. Podía jurar que al despedirse del consejero notó un brillo extraño en sus ojos que le hizo apretar el corazón.

Algo había pasado, pero aún no podía vislumbrar que había sido. Sólo esperaba que aquello les fuera de ayuda para recuperar la pluma de la pequeña Sakura para poder alejarse de ese mundo... o es lo que empezaba a obligarse a creer.

Aquella noche, cuando por fin cerró sus ojos no pudo más que soñar con sus recuerdos. En todos estaba él mirándole, sonriendo o bromeando... Por momentos se sentía contento, pero luego parecía recordar la verdad y su mente quedaba en blanco... hasta que otro recuerdo brotaba.

Así pasó hasta la mañana siguiente en que despertó al sentir a Mokona cantar mientras Sakura preparaba el desayuno ayudada de Syaoran. Con modorra se sentó en su cama y observó el pálido día con cansancio.

Tendrían sólo una oportunidad para buscar la pluma en el castillo y eso sería a la noche siguiente y no podía dejarse distraer por sus recuerdos. Necesitaba estar sereno.

**--Kurogane sama... **

**--Estoy despierto.—**Dijo reconociendo la voz de Syaoran.

**--El desayuno está listo.—**Dijo el chico.

**--Ya voy.—**Dijo mirando por última vez la palidez del día por la ventana.

-----------------------------

Un ruido en la habitación le hizo despertarse. No quiso abrir los ojos, hasta que recordó lo que había pasado. Se sentó en la cama y recorrió la habitación con los ojos a medio abrir hasta que reconoció en el suelo, a su lado, la vara metálica que le había entregado Kurogane. Mecánicamente llevó su mano bajo su almohadón reconociendo las tapas frías del libro de oro. Se estiró con desgano y recogió de un movimiento la vara. Se recostó de nuevo y se tapó dejando la vara junto al libro. Miró a través de la ventana y supo que aquel día sería muy extraño.

_**--**__**"Levántate"—**_Escuchó que le decían. Abrió nuevamente los ojos con sorpresa. Esa había sonado como su propia voz. _--__**"Sé que la cama se siente bien, pero es un día importante... vamos, levántate"...**_

**--****¿Mh?—**Preguntó aún desorientado.

**--****"**_**Soy yo...quiero decir tú... bueno, ya sabes...**_ "– Escuchó nuevamente en su cabeza con un tono divertido. – _**"Recuerdas, no querías que me fuera, así que me quedé..."**_

**--Ya sé lo que sienten los que escuchan voces...—**Murmuró acomodándose bajo la colcha tratando de ocultarse del otro Fye.

_**--"Levántate... necesito enseñarte sobre la magia."—**_Dijo el Fye interno con un poco común dejo de fastidio.

**--Después... ahora quiero saber otra cosa**.—Dijo el consejero cerrando los ojos y tratando de parecer calmado, mientras sus manos apretaban el borde de la blanca sábana.

_**--"Ya lo sé... estoy dentro de ti y sé que quiere**__**s**__** preguntar. Y la respuesta es sí. Con toda el alma. Por lo menos con mi parte de alma."—**_Corrigió con diversión tratando de evitar sonar triste ante la revelación.

**--****Lo sabía.** – Dijo recordando las veces que había visto los ojos de Kurogane fijos en los suyos. Allí había algo.

_**--"Pero las cosas no estaban hechas para nosotros... Quizás tú tengas mejor suerte que yo..."—**_Terminó de decir el mago.

**--¿Qué?** – Preguntó el otro medio sobresaltado.

_**--"Pues digo la verdad, tu cabeza es bastante interesante..."**_

**--Diablos...**

_**--"jajajaa... Si te gusta debes decirle..."**_

**--Tú no le dijiste.**

_**--"No era el tiempo, ni el mundo... quizás porque no debía ser yo, o esa parte de mí quien debía decirlo"**_

**--Lo he notado. El trata de ****verte a ti, en mí. **

_**--"Somos el mismo, no hay problema en ello..."**_

**--Pero...**

_**--"Dejemos eso de lado, ahora debo hablarte de la magia y del**__** objetivo del viaje de Kurogane-**__**sama en tu mundo."**_

---------------------------------------------------

Mokona miró a Kurogane con curiosidad. Sabía que el ninja había estado actuando más raro de lo común, como si estuviera haciendo cosas a sus espaldas. Aunque tuvo intenciones de preguntarle, prefirió seguir callada. Porque había logrado apreciar un dejo de optimismo en el pelinegro que creyó perdido para siempre. No todos eran bendecidos con una segunda oportunidad tan obvia en sus vidas, y no era poco evidente que Kurogane estaba pensando en aprovechar ésta de cualquier forma.

No pudo evitar sonreír soñadoramente a la vista de todos mientras tomaban desayuno.

Para evitar la mirada inquisidora del ninja en ella le guiñó un ojo, poniéndole nervioso.

**--Kurogane-sama... **

**--Ya sé...—**Dijo el ninja dejando su taza de café en el plato.—**Mañana será la única oportunidad para recobrar esa pluma y no nos iremos sin ella.—**Dijo mirando con tranquilidad a Sakura y Syaoran que le miraban agradeciendo la seguridad que emitían sus palabras.

**--****Todo saldrá bien.—**Dijo Sakura sonriendo, mientras Mokona aseguraba lo mismo, aunque no pudo saber porque se sentía tan nerviosa por todo lo que pudiera acontecer, porque habían pasado por cosas peores... pero... sí, era obvio... ese nerviosismo no tenía que ver con la pluma... era otra la causa... otra igual de importante.

Por primera vez, quiso que la bruja de las dimensiones fuera más clara con ella y le diera más que pistas de lo que estaba sucediendo y sobre lo que podría suceder.

**Continuará**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile-2007.**

"_**La profundidad que se cuela en los ojos**_

_**No tiene límite**_

_**No tiene retorno**_

_**Dejé al ladrón de mis sueños**_

_**tomar mis manos, clamar mi nombre.**_

_**Quedó una roca clavada a mi espalda**_

_**zanjando recuerdos olvidados**_

_**Porfié tu reflejo en mis retinas**_

_**No quise dejarte atrás**_

_**No quise.**_

_**Vi tu rostro en otros**_

_**Pero nunca el dejo profundo**_

_**Que llevan los que conocen el abismo.**_

_**Único, Maldito.**_

_**Ángel y demonio."**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Fic basado en Tsubasa Chronicles:**_

__

__

__

__

_**Por última vez**_

_**Parte Segunda**_

_**Capítulo 11**_

Por DarkCryonic 

"_Una promesa surca labios profundos, hechos se esencia silenciosa y embriagante._

_Bésame..._

_Para que entienda el significado oculto de tus sonrisas..._

_Doblega mi sentido de seguridad con tus manos de artistas._

_Sostén mis anhelos con tus párpados mientras me ves de cerca y me consumes como el día a la noche..._

_Pasos en medio del temblor que provocan tus dedos en mi espalda..._

_Nunca, nunca más..._

_Siempre, siempre jamás..._

_Las promesas no son pronunciadas, porque no creemos en ellas._

_Así que sólo nos queda el presente frente a nuestros ojos._

_Pronunciaré letanías a nuestros dioses internos, oraciones por el eterno momento que quiero guardar para siempre._

_Paredes han quedado en mi cuerpo, guardando el pasado innombrable que ya no te pertenece., y que quiero olvidar de manera permanente._

_No a los cambios, estaremos juntos bajo la luna llena, junto al viento..._

_Pero, está vez, será lo correcto_

_Lo sabré al verte a los ojos,_

_Y reconocer la verdadera luz en ellos._

_Mi corazón dará un brinco,_

_Reconociéndote_

_Y todo estará bien_

_Después de tanto..._

_Estaré bien."_

_(DC)_

Los caminos se muestran extraordinariamente confusos. No sé que hacer, aunque no es que siempre lo hubiese sabido... de todas formas, ahora no estoy solo. Ya no más. No sé cuanto esfuerzo tendré que dar de mí para que esto, que nació conmigo, culmine de la forma que debe ser.

No recuerdo las palabras exactas de mis padres antes de que murieran, tampoco los mensajes ocultos en sus miradas. Estuvieron allí luchando por la sobrevivencia de mi hermana y de mí. Es lo único que puedo afirmar de ellos. De su tristeza, no quiero hablar, porque siempre fue patente a mis ojos.

Chii viajará a casa de mis tías después de la fiesta de mañana en la noche. Con ella se irá parte de mí, y si pienso bien en todo lo que ha sucedido, es muy probable que quizás estas sean las últimas horas en que podremos estar juntos.

Una sensación extraña me ha invadido desde que tengo el libro de oro en mi poder, y con él, el conocimiento de una fuerza que nunca si quiera había imaginado llegar a conocer y menos poseer. Pero así es. Puedo liberar mi fuerza cuando yo quiera o es lo que mi otro lado dice. Sé que espera demasiado de mí, lo notó en lo profundo de su voz y en lo alegre de sus comentarios. Aunque compartamos alma y ahora cuerpo, no me creo tan fuerte como lo fue él. He visto sus recuerdos como si fueran míos, he visto las aventuras que han pasado, he memorizado sus movimientos y sus palabras... pero aún así... no soy él.

Me siento un ladrón de recuerdos, más cuando mi mente busca en él todo aquello que le pertenezca a Kurogane. Absorbo cada imagen y gesto que vieron sus ojos. Le rememoro como si me perteneciera cada instante. Y Fye me deja hacerlo. No comprendo porque no parece celoso o algo así, al contrario, parece más entusiasmado que yo en todo esto.

Acaso no comprende que Kurogane le busca a él cuando me ve a mí. Y que es lo que más me duele de todo esto.

Por otro lado, me he enterado de su búsqueda incesable de las plumas de esa pequeña muchacha. Y de todas las cosas que han aprendido en este largo viaje. También he visto lo que pasó con Fye, el mago de Celes, en su última aventura y no he podido dejar de pensar en lo que le ha tocado vivir. Quizás es verdad, cuando dice que pareciera que nuestro destino siempre será más difícil y doloroso que los de otros.

Mañana será un día inolvidable. Es bastante obvio que esta fiesta en rememorancia de la monarquía no es más que un engaño más. Me siento tan despierto. Como si viera todo desde lo alto. He sido tan inocente todo este tiempo. Pero ya no más. Las cosas han cambiado y debo empezar a tomar decisiones.

Y la primera y más importante, es asegurarme de que Chii salga de aquí a salvo.

**--"Mientras antes, mejor".—**Dijo la voz apareciendo su reflejo en el espejo que adorna la que alguna vez fue la oficina de mi padre.

**--Lo sé. ¿Pero cómo?**

**--"Kurogane puede ayudar en eso."—**Dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando con tranquilidad a la luz que entraba en el cuarto por las cortinas de encajes. Sonrió de forma triste.

**--"Kurogane te ayudará si tú se lo pides. Además, sabes bien, que de todas formas ellos moverán sus piezas para conseguir la pluma. Así que ayudarte con Chii no va contra sus planes."—**Aseguró mirándome.

**--No sé dónde está ahora.**

**--"Pero sabes dónde estará en las próximas horas."**

**--Me están vigilando. No puedo arriesgarme a que me vean frecuentar ese lugar de forma tan abierta. Además no les costará nada sacar conclusiones si saben que Kurogane trabaja allí.—**Dije poniéndome de pie y caminando hasta la ventana para ver a los guardias apostados en la acera de enfrente simulando ser personas con mucho tiempo libre.

**--"Es verdad. Pero hay otras formas de hablar con él."—**Dijo sonriendo.

**--Hablas de magia, verdad. Sabes que aún no manejo bien...**

**--"Pues tendría que hacerlo yo, pero..."**

**--¿Pero?**

**--"Nada. Nunca pensé que... Ya sabes."—**Dijo dándome la espalda.—"**Pensé que nunca más..."**

**--Entendiendo si no quieres hacerlo.—**Dije volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

**--"Es la única manera."—**Dijo con un tono serio.—**"Le diré que busque una manera de llegar aquí dentro de este día y que traiga a Sakura y Syaoran."**

**--¿Quieres verlos?**

**--"Ajá..."**

**--Bien. –** Dije volviendo a sentarme.

**--"Cierra los ojos."—**Dijo desapareciendo del espejo y escuchándolo desde dentro de mí**.—"Concéntrate, yo haré el resto."**

----------------------------

**En otro logar de la ciudad...**

**--Así que debemos aprovechar el breve tiempo en que estaremos en el palacio del rey para buscar la pluma.—**Dijo Syaoran resumiendo lo que ya habían pasado parte de la mañana redefiniendo.

**--Correremos el peligro de ser descubiertos, si todos participamos de la búsqueda.—**Dijo el ninja revolviendo con una cucharilla su oscuro café.

Sakura bajó la vista sintiéndose culpable de todo.

**--Princesa, no se preocupe. Hemos pasado por asuntos más difíciles y siempre hemos salido bien.—**Dijo el pelicastaño sonriendo con confianza, logrando que el rostro de la chica se relajara.

Mokona se removió en el asiento con inquietud.

**--Siento una energía.—**Dijo de pronto llamando la atención de todos.

**--¿Una pluma?—**Preguntó el Ninja.

**--No. Es algo que se me hace familiar.**

**--¿Familiar? La bruja de las dimensiones?—**Preguntó Syaoran.

**--No**.—Respondió Mokona clavando su vista en Kurogane que le miraba con seriedad.—**Es Fye**.—Dijo provocando que todos dejarán de respirar.

--¿**Fye?—**Murmuró Sakura mirando sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo.

**--Un mensaje...** – Murmuró Mokona.—**Quiere que vayamos a verle. Pero que seamos cautos, está siendo vigilado. Dice que tiene que ver con la pluma y con el palacio. También con Chii. Y que necesita de la ayuda de nosotros.—**Terminó de decir dejándose caer sentada sobre el sofá.

Pasaron unos minutos antes que Mokona volviera a hablar, pero está vez tratando de comprender que había pasado que ella no sabía.

**--No sabía que este Fye podía usar magia... bueno, sabía que tenía magia, pero no que podía usarla.—**Dijo mirando a Kurogane que miraba el fondo de su taza sin emitir comentario.

**--Dijo que necesita nuestra ayuda.—**Recordó Syaoran.

**--Así es.** – Contestó Mokona.—**Debemos buscar una manera de ir a su casa ahora mismo, antes de que sea la hora de ir a trabajar. Quizás sea la única oportunidad de que podamos hablar, antes de nuestra ida al palacio.**

Kurogane se puso de pie.

**--Vamos.—**Dijo antes de dejar la taza en la mesita de centro e ir por su chaqueta.

Mokona supo en el instante que aquello que no sabía, Kurogane sí.

------------------------

**--"Ya vienen."—**Dijo el mago. El consejero notó un leve temblor en su voz interior.

------------------------

**Minutos después... **

**--Está cerca de aquí**.—Dijo Mokona que viajaba en los brazos de Sakura mientras caminaban por una acera de casas con estilo antiguo, pero en buen estado.—**Puedo sentir su poder.**

**--Debemos parecer menos ansiosos.—**Dijo Kurogane notando el nerviosismo de Sakura que no dejaba de mirar a las personas que pasaban a su alrededor con cierto temor mal disimulado.

**--Ya.—**Dijo Mokona haciendo que todos se detuvieran.-- **Es la casa de allá, la de color azul.**

**--Tenía razón. Esas personas que están junto al árbol se ven muy sospechosas.—**Dijo Syaoran echándoles una leve mirada a los alrededores del lugar.

**--Es verdad**.—Afirmó el ninja calculando los siguientes pasos a seguir.—**Muchacho, ve con la princesa y la bola de arroz. Al único que conocen es a mí, así que no sospecharán de ustedes. Yo veré como entrar en el lugar sin ser notado.—**Dijo el pelinegro echándose a caminar por donde habían llegado con normalidad.

Syaoran estuvo de acuerdo y sin mucha demora, se echaron a caminar hacia la casa y se detuvieron frente a una de las puertas. La princesa toco el timbre. Mientras Syaoran miraba de reojo a los hombres que se les habían quedado mirando desde la vereda del frente.

Un hombre mayor les abrió la puerta haciéndoles entrar sin mostrar sorpresa. Caminaron hasta el vestíbulo en donde Fye, el consejero del rey Ashura estaba esperándoles sin disimular una sonrisa. Con todas sus fuerzas tuvo que evitar el impulso interior de abrazarles con entusiasmo, así que se acercó y sin quitar la sonrisa de los labios los dirigió hasta el salón.

**-- Arthur, nos puedes traer un poco de té.—**Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del lugar y sentarse frente a los par de chicos y Mokona que no dejaba de mirarle con fijeza.—**Debo agradecer de que hayan venido. **

**-- Nosotros...—**Empezó a decir Syaoran.

**--No. Aun no hablemos. Esperemos que Kurogane llegué.—**Dijo mientras miraba por sobre los hombros de los chicos hacia la ventana a sus espaldas donde podría apreciarse el bamboleo suave de las ramas de uno de los grandes árboles frente a la casa. Mientras una voz en su interior no dejaba de murmurar lo mucho que les había extrañado.

**--Es un bonito lugar.—**Dijo Sakura mirando los adornos de plata que adornaban el salón azul del augusto hogar el rubio.

**--Gracias. Mi madre amaba el color de la luna...** – Dijo el rubio deteniendo su vista en un gran cuadro en donde estaba retratada la imagen de una joven de unos 20 años de largos cabellos con una amplia sonrisa que parecía traer mucha calma a quienes la veían.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Arthur seguido de Kurogane que parecía estar más serio de lo común.

**--Gracias por venir.—**Volvió a decir Fye otra vez, mientras observaba con fijeza al pelinegro que se sentaba en un sillón tratando de no mirarle de forma directa.

El mayordomo sirvió el té y se retiro con normalidad, cerrando la puerta tras él.

**--Los llamé por una razón.—**Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la chimenea.—**Sé que tienen una misión y puedo ayudarles a cumplirla, pero quiero que me ayuden en algo.**

**--¿En qué?—**Preguntó Kurogane mirándole.

**--Mi hermana. Necesito sacar a mi hermana de la ciudad antes de la fiesta.** – Dijo el rubio volviéndose a sentar.—**Mañana pasarán demasiadas cosas y no quiero que ella corra peligro.—**Dijo Fye mirando con fijeza al pelinegro que se removió nervioso en su sillón.

**--¿Qué harás?—**Preguntó el ninja levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia la ventana directamente tras los chicos que se mantenían callados tratando de entender todo lo que sucedía.

**--Cumplir mi destino.—**Dijo Fye volviendo a servirse té. – **Habrá tanta distracción que ni notarán que Chii no está o que ustedes están buscando la pluma en el palacio.—**Dijo mirando el contenido dorado de su taza de porcelana.

Kurogane sintió que se le apretaba el pecho y que no podía respirar de forma calma.

**--¿Distracción?—**Preguntó Syaoran.

**--Veo que no saben.—**Dijo el rubio.—**Pero en sí no es importante para ustedes.—**Dijo antes de sonreír para calmarles.

**--Fye san...—**Murmuró Sakura apretando sus manos.

**--Mokona cree que esto será muy peligroso.—**Dijo de pronto el bollo blanco llamando la atención del rubio que le miró con detención. La bola de arroz sintió la mirada y guiñó un ojo, lo que provocó una sonrisa en el Fye interior que no pudo evitar demostrar el consejero.

**--Lo será. Es por lo que necesito que me ayuden en caso de que algo salga mal**.—Dijo el rubio.

------------------------

"_--__**Vamos, no se retracen.—**__Dijo el ninja mirando a la pareja de chicos caminando demasiado lento tras ellos._

_**--No molestes, Kurorín.—**__Dijo Fye a su lado con un dejo de picardía._

_EL pelinegro le miró con extrañeza antes de volver a mirar por sobre su hombro a Syaoran y Sakura que venían caminando tranquilamente mientras conversaban en voz baja._

_**--Que no molestes...**__ – Dijo el rubio pellizcándole el brazo._

_**--¡Oye! ¡Eso duele!—**__Dijo apartándose._

_**--Déjales algo de privacidad.—**__Dijo el rubio sonriendo."_

_----------------------- _

Kurogane miró hacia la calle con inquietud. La voz del consejero tenía un dejo que no dejaba de provocarle una sensación de mareo. Algo era diferente y era su corazón, y no sus instintos de guerrero quien se lo decía. Sería que la noche anterior había pasado algo más importante de o que sabía.

Por su parte el Fye interior se mantenía mudo y contemplando lo que alguna vez tuvo.

**--Es hora de irnos.—**Dijo el pelinegro alejándose de la ventana y acercándose a ellos, cuando el consejero dejó de narrar lo que tenía planeado para sacar a su hermana de la ciudad al día siguiente.

El rubio se puso de pie y llamó al mayordomo haciendo sonar una campanilla. Los chicos salieron por el frente con normalidad, junto a Mokona. Kurogane se quedó en el vestíbulo junto al rubio.

**--Saldré por atrás**.—Dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cocina.

**--Kurogane...—**Llamó Fye antes de que diera un paso.

El pelinegro se giró levemente.

**--Nos vemos.—**Dijo el rubio tratando de disimular y girándose para partir al salón.

**--Nos vemos, mago.—**Dijo el pelinegro en voz baja antes de perderse tras la puerta de la cocina.

--------------------------------------

"_**Sostenme firme entre tus manos**_

_**No me dejes caer.**_

_**Sonríe por siempre,**_

_**Y bésame antes de cada amanecer."**_

**DarkCryonic**

Chile-2007.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Review**_:

**Neon san**: Gracias por leer mi fic y dejar review con tus comentarios. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta es ai-shonen así que no desesperes y de paso, no me apures... jajaja... tengo varios fics y no puedo actualizarlos todos tan seguido. Pero ten seguro de que este fics en especial es uno de los dos más importantes en los que estoy trabajando en mis pocos ratos de ocio. Gracias de nuevo, y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Fye san**: Ups, así que te gusto que de alguna forma el antiguo Fye reviviera, aunque en sí no sea tan notorio. Como decirlo, es sólo su alma, pero ya veremos como le hago para que todo quede genial y siga gustándote mi historia. ¡Viva Fye! xD , saludos y cuídate.

**Karo-Andrómeda** Para empezar tienes un nick interesante, la antigua figura griega tiene una historia bastante interesante. Pero eso no era de lo que quería hablar... jajaa... gracias por el confeti jajaaa... cof cof... mira que mi ego se fue hasta plutón y no ha vuelto desde entonces. Así que escribes... bueno, eso de consejos yaoistas es algo que no se da gratis xD naaa... es que hasta yo tengo problemas con eso, pero mejor le caes encima a las diosas del yaoi... podría nombrarte algunas autoras, pero no sé... podría ser perjudicial para tu espíritu xD ... Bueno, nos vemos. Espero que te guste como va quedando todo esto.

**Gravity girl**: Por favor, no te mueras de ganas, o me quedo con un review menos ¬¬0... naaa, agradezco que hayas dejado review y que te guste mi historia, mira que un review de estos hace que actualice más rápido xD. Gracias de nuevo.

**Tomoe KR Lupin**: Primero, no voy a preguntar por tu nick porque se me viene a la mente una numerosa e incontable cantidad de imágenes que me confunden, sólo me quedaré con que suena muy bien xD. Segundo, me encantan los review largos, para mí es fascinante leerlos. Tercero, Gracias por los elogios, y diablos, no quería hacerte llorar ToT gomen!! ( xD) Ah..eso de Ashura /Fye es algo que aún no sé... Bueno, hay cosas que salen sola a veces, pero hasta el momento lo único que sé es que en dos capítulos termino la historia. UU, así que no sé si puedo agregarle demasiadas cosas al argumento, ya que no quiero dejar ningún cabo suelto. Ya veremos que sucede. Gracias por leerme, y dejar review. Cuídate.

**Lady Orochi** Diablos, si contará las veces que me han reclamado la muerte de algún personaje en uno de mis fics ... pero son cosas de argumento, en la primera parte tenía que morirse ¬¬0 jajajaa... Así que quieres final feliz uU pues que puedo decir oO soy una persona trágica, me gusta el drama ( )... ( ) no puedo evitarlo, xD ya veré que pasa en el final, cosa que aún no he pensado. Además la trama la maneja mi yo interior, y no es muy comunicativo a veces uU... pero haré lo que se pueda. Saludos cordiales.

**Merry**: Gracias por pasarte por aquí padawuan y dejar tus sabios comentarios... ¬¬ porque BUUU?? Que no te enseñó tu mamá a no abuchear a la gente xD, que culpa tengo yo que ese poema me gustara tanto que también lo puse en el fotolog. Porque quiero aclarar que lo hice especial para este fics, xD. Y que bueno que te pongas al día en la lectura de fics, pero quiero que también te pongas al día con tus fics wow!! Loca!! Chaito xD

Bien, ahora que contesté review como no había hecho antes, me retiro.

_**Saludos cordiales**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**Chile-2007.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Fic basado en Tsubasa Chronicles:**_

__

__

__

__

_**Por última vez**_

_**Parte Segunda**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

Por DarkCryonic 

"_Pasos en la oscuridad._

_¿Dónde estás que no puedo apreciar el constante aleteo de tus alas?_

_Un susurro que dice demasiado,_

_Y calla mucho más._

_¿Dónde están tus latidos incansables que me recuerdan a las llamas del sol?_

_Estoy aquí..._

_Mírame."_

_(DC)_

------------------------------------------

El día de la fiesta en conmemoración de la Monarquía

-------------------

"_Como una imagen naciendo para morir frente a mis ojos, mientras huyo enloquecido de los recuerdos que me aguardan en todas las esquinas..._

_No podré dejar de verte a los ojos y escapar... no podré romper con el hechizo de tus ojos._

_Mis ánimos han sido vencidos, sin siquiera pelear. Estoy rendido a tus pies. Sin miramientos me he vuelto mi verdugo y espero con el filo entre mis blancas manos la hora indicada, esa que no debo temer._

_Ya no quiero retroceder, estoy aquí para hacerle frente al destino..."_

------------------

Las calles se llenaron de adornos plateados y azules recordando los colores del emblema de la monarquía. La gente caminaba risueña por las aceras como si todo fuera la primera señal de que las cosas estaban dando un giro para algo mejor. Ninguno pensó que todo cambio trae algo de brusquedad, ni que quizás las cosas fueran a ser tan diferentes... nadie...

Las tiendas tenían orden de cerrar al medio día y dejar libre a la gente para que disfrutara de la orquesta en medio de la gran plaza de la ciudad, mientras en el palacio se celebraba la fiesta con muchos invitados.

Nunca antes se había celebrado algo así en la ciudad y quizás por eso había una especie de inquietud en el aire que no todos parecían notar. Era como si la primavera de pronto fuera a convertirse en invierno, sin previo aviso...

El joven consejero arregló que su mayordomo y su familia organizarán la casa buscando lo que su hermana Chii se llevaría en su viaje a casa de sus tías ahora que era mayor. La rubia estaba en su cuarto arreglando sus maletas con todo aquello que creía dispensable, aún sin saber que aquel viaje sería aquel mismo día y que la probabilidad de volver a ver a su hermano pronto... era remota.

El consejero no durmió aquella noche ya que no pudo hacerlo, y por otro lado, no dejaba de pedirle ayuda en eso de la magia a su yo interno, que no dejaba de repetirle que las cosas estarían bien mientras confiara en su fuerza y en su mente. Que todo lo demás estaría al azar, pero con sus amigos allí, las cosas estarían mejor.

Por otro lado, aquella mañana Kurogane en compañía de los demás fueron a su trabajo y empezaron con el traslado de los alimentos y demás cosas del restaurante hacia el palacio.

La primera visita al palacio desde que estaban en ese mundo. Cruzaron las puertas de la edificación y fueron conducidos a los grandes salones en que se daría la fiesta, finalizando con la cocina principal en la cual podían moverse con mayor facilidad.

**--Es un lugar muy grande.—**Murmuró Kurogane mirando los ventanales que dejaban entrar la suave luz de la mañana.

**--Mokona siente la pluma, pero no sabe donde está.—**Dijo la bola de arroz con algo de confusión al sentir venir de todas partes la energía. Como si aquella pluma estuviera dividida en partes o fuera algo más grande que el lugar.

**--Hay dos puertas sin guardias. Una que sale al jardín trasero y la otra a los salones.—**Dijo Syaoran mientras ordenaba algunas cajas que habían traído.

Callaron al notar que un grupo de camareros aparecieron por una puerta siguiendo a un hombre vestido con traje militar que parecía darle indicaciones precisas de todo lo que tenían que hacer. Cuando llegó a donde estaban se les quedó viendo con curiosidad.

**--Deben ser los del restaurante nuevo**.—Dijo mirándolos detenidamente, cosa que no le gustó a Kurogane.

**--Sí, señor.—**Contestó de forma respetuosa Syaoran.

**--Ustedes ya tienen sus instrucciones. Sólo es mi deber recordarles que no deben vagar por el lugar sin autorización mía o de alguno de los guardias en jefe.**

**--Sí, señor**.—Volvió a responder.

**--Debo seguir con mis asuntos.—**Concluyó alejándose con frialdad.

**--Hay que tener cuidado con ese tipo.—**Dijo el ninja que podía jurar que aquel hombre iba a ser un estorbo en el futuro.

**--Debemos volver al restaurante por las demás cosas**. – Dijo Sakura.

**--Así es.—**Dijo Kurogane echándole la última mirada al lugar antes de volver al centro de la ciudad.

-------------------------------------------------

"**--**_**¿Por qué estás tan seguro?—**__Preguntó el ninja al mago cuando este le habló sobre el destino._

_**--Porque no se puede escapar de el.—**__Dijo el rubio apoyando su espalda en el árbol con tranquilidad._

_**--¿Ni siquiera con magia?**_

_**Ni siquiera.—**__Respondió viéndole a los ojos con determinación."_

-------------------------------------------------

El monarca se paseaba en una de las habitaciones de un lado a otro. Sus pensamientos estaban alertas. Las palabras se su padre hablando del futuro y de lo que tenía que hacer con el descendiente varón de los Flourite cuando llegará el tiempo adecuado. Y ahora que se veía tan pronto a cumplir al pie de la letra todas sus advertencias, no podía dejar de sentirse ansioso.

En el pasado había creído que todo eso de la profecía no era más que una tontería, pero desde que vio a los ojos a aquel chico supo que en él había algo diferente. Aunque aún no supiese a ciencia cierta que era ese "algo" que le provocaba nerviosismo.

No se cuestionó más y prefirió creer que lo que le habían contado era la verdad y la causa de su recelo.

Los años habían pasado en calma desde ese entonces y había sabido mantener al joven consejero amarrado a Palacio, y aparentar normalidad frente a la comunidad. La propaganda era que todo era nada más que una superstición de viejos locos; excusa que había justificado la destrucción y "exilio" de los pocos monjes que vivían en el antiguo templo de magos. Las personas que estuvieron en contra de la masacre, pronto callaron sus quejas por temor a terminar igual o peor que ellos.

Pero incluso así creía firmemente en que había hecho un buen trabajo manteniendo la monarquía y la ilusión de libertad que había creado. La gente parecía tranquila.

Por otro lado, la fiesta tendría grandes frutos. Lograría poner fin a la libertad de Fye D. Flourite y le daría algo de alegría a la gente.

**------------------------------ **

El rubio se puso su traje negro de botones plateados. Una camisa blanca de seda acompañaba el juego dándole una elegancia acostumbrada en él. Además tenía la idea poco alentadora de que su hermana debía quedarse con una buena imagen de él antes de que fuera llevada de la ciudad por la familia de su mayordomo a casa de sus parientes en el reino vecino. Allí, todos ellos, estarían a salvo de las consecuencias.

Se miró por última vez al espejo y salió rumbo a la habitación de su hermana. Ya era la hora de iniciar el plan. Sólo en una hora más la fiesta daría inició y no podía seguir tardando en llegar a ella.

Cuando cruzó la puerta del cuarto, notó que la chica estaba sentada al borde de su cama con un semblante algo pálido. Aunque cuando le vio, sonrió de forma cálida.

**--Te ves muy bien, hermano**.—Comentó poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él unos pasos.

**--Gracias.—**Contestó Fye mirándola con detención. Era tan obvio que ella sabía que algo era diferente en aquel día.

**--¿Me vas a decir por qué mis cosas no están donde deberían?—**Preguntó ella caminando hacia la ventana para ver la calle en que paseaban personas disfrutando de las decoraciones y actividades de la fiesta.

**--Creo que ya sabes porque no están**.—Dijo el rubio sentándose en la cama y mirando el reflejo de ambos en el gran espejo oval que colgaba de la pared.

**--Puede que sí. Pero quiero que me lo digas tú...—**Dijo mirándole con fijeza.

**--Pues... Hay algo que debo hacer...Y para hacerlo, necesito que estés a salvo junto a Arthur en casa de nuestras tías. Sólo así, podré concentrarme en lo que debo, y en lo que nuestros padres quisieron que hiciera.**

Ella bajó la mirada. Sus pensamientos se revolvieron como siempre que pensaba en la dichosa profecía que seguía a su hermano... A veces creía que sólo era un cuento para asustar a los niños, otras... que su hermano llegaría a ser un héroe que salvaría al pueblo... aunque no supiera que era aquello de lo que los salvaría... su mente infantil no alcanzaba a darle verdadero valor a las cosas, menos a las acciones. Pero ahora, que ya era mayor y que veía, por primera vez, en los ojos de su hermano aquella resolución no podía dudar más. Tenía que ser fuerte.

**--Te ayudaré**.—Dijo levantando la vista.—**Pero no me pidas que me vaya.**

**--Debes irte. Es la única forma en que me puedes ayudar**. – Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella. Y tomando sus manos entre las suyas sonrió como si nada triste hubiera dicho.—**Confía en mí. Sí pudieras ayudarme de otra forma, te lo pediría. Pero no es así.**

**--Entiendo...—**Murmuró ella antes de abrazarle con fuerza.

**--Nuestros padres estarán orgullosos de nosotros.—**Dijo el consejero antes de tratar de memorizar todas esas sensaciones de fraternidad, porque no sabía si serían el último recuerdo verdadero de su familia que tendría para conservar.

**------------------------------- **

Cuando Kurogane vio el carruaje listo a las puertas de la casa azul, supo que era el momento para asegurarse de que saliera rumbo a su destino sin problemas. Se quedó allí simulando que disfrutaba de todo el entorno de fiesta, sin dejar de poner atención en los policías y otra sujetos bastante sospechosos que paseaban por el lugar. Llevaba una capa larga, la que le ayudaba a ocultar su katana, que esperaba no tener que usar mientras sirviera de escolta.

Por otro lado, tenía escasos 30 minutos antes de que su ausencia en el palacio fuera notada, y esperaba que las cosas le ocuparan menos que eso.

Cuando notó que el mayordomo salía de la casa acompañado de 5 personas trató de notar si los guardias parecían interesados o no en el asunto. Los policías se les quedaron viendo, pero ninguno de ellos les siguió en su camino. Un minuto después salió el consejero junto a una muchacha rubia ataviada para una gran fiesta. Subieron al coche que los esperaba y partieron en dirección contraria.

Kurogane les vio hasta que giraron en la esquina y después de echarle otra mirada a su alrededor, se echó a caminar tras los primeros que irían a pie hasta una parte del trayecto.

--------------------------------

Cuando empezaron a viajar después del incidente en Celes, Kurogane se juró que nunca volvería a dejar que algo así sucediera de nuevo. Y quizás este momento era el preciso para cumplir con aquello que había prometido. En sus manos estaba la responsabilidad de hacer bien las cosas y de no quedarse fuera de las decisiones.

Fuera lo que fuera a ocurrir, esta vez no dejaría todo en las manos del asar.

--------------------------------

_**Sostenme firme sobre el cielo,**_

_**Haz que las marcas que acarreo de mi pasado**_

_**Se borren para siempre.**_

_**Libérame del sortilegio de perderme en mí mismo**_

_**Cuando aparece la luna en medio de la noche.**_

-------------------------------

_**-- ¿Y crees que esta búsqueda es una especie de tontería?—**__Preguntó Fye viéndole de medio lado._

_**-- No. No es lo que quise decir.—**__Dijo el ninja sentándose en el pasto.—__**Dije que tenía un dejo de absurdo el buscar los recuerdos de la pequeña, cuando en ellos no estará el muchacho.**_

_**-- No se si es absurdo... triste sí... sí... más que triste**__.—Dijo el rubio sentándose también y mirando los árboles a lo lejos._

_**-- Pero el muchacho es terco.—**__Dijo Kurogane cerrando los ojos___

_**-- Y es lo que me agrada. No dejará que nada ni nadie se interponga entre él y sus deseos.**__—Dijo Fye viéndole fugazmente para volver a fijar su vista en los árboles y en el movimiento leve de sus ramas. Estaba tan bien allí. Tan bien. Que tenía miedo de no poder grabar todo aquello en sus recuerdos._

_**-- Se están tardando demasiado.—**__Dijo el pelinegro volviendo a ver a su alrededor por si veía aparecer a los dos pequeños junto a Mokona que habían ido por algunas frutas._

_**--Están bien.—**__Aseguró Fye sonriendo abiertamente._

_**-- Si tu lo dices**__.—Murmuró el ninja antes de volver a cerrar los ojos para apreciar el vientecillo que pasaba ligero por donde estaban ellos._

_**--Mi país alguna vez se vio así de bello...—**__Murmuró el rubio sin poder evitarlo._

_**--Pensé que había hielo.—**__Cuestionó el ninja._

_El rubio miró sus manos y luego trató de parecer calmado, aunque su garganta se apretó un poco._

_**-- No siempre fue hielo.—**__Dijo tratando de volver a parecer el despreocupado de siempre.—__**Mira, Kurorin, allá vienen**__.—Dijo levantándose y echándose a caminar hacia Sakura y Syaoran con rapidez, esperando dejar atrás la conversación y la curiosidad del pelinegro por saber más de su pasado._

---------------------------------------

**Continuará...**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile-2007.**

PD: Perdonen que no haya sido un capítulo más largo, pero era esto o nada por otros 15 días. He tenido bastante trabajo, y el tiempo de ocio es poco. Además tengo que finalizar Ángeles de Fuego, y actualizar mi fic de Slam Dunk que tengo medio abandonado. Sin más, saludos cordiales como siempre.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Fic basado en Tsubasa Chronicles:**_

__

__

__

__

_**Por última vez**_

_**Parte Segunda**_

_**Capítulo 13**_

Por DarkCryonic 

_Piérdeme en los recuerdos que llenan el corazón._

_Toma mi mano y no me dejes ir, la noche suele ser tan intensa..._

_Que a veces creo que me pierdo y te pierdo, tras los rayos de la luna._

_Creeré en ti si sostienes mis lágrimas y me besas en los labios suavemente._

_Si esta vez, me retienes en tu corazón y entre tus brazos..._

_Sí me enseñas el misterio de tu sol..._

_Creeré en ti..._

El ninja caminó tranquilamente tras el grupo de personas. De vez en cuando se quedaba mirando detrás de alguna vitrina para percatarse si era seguido por los policías que solían seguir a los integrantes de la familia Flourite. Cuando se aseguraba de que no eran seguidos volvía a ponerse en marcha.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio, Sakura y Syaoran estaban con sus uniformes ordenando las mesas junto a otros encargados. Mokona estaba escondida esperando su turno de escabullirse de la cocina rumbo al jardín para encontrar otra forma de entrar a los demás aposentos de palacio. Afuera, las carrozas y coches ya habían empezado a llegar y pronto habría tanta gente en el lugar que nadie se percataría de sus ausencias.

_**--"Una fiesta...—**__Murmuró Syaoran._

_--¡Sí!- Exclamó emocionada Sakura__**.—En este mundo están celebrando la primavera.**_

_**--¡Genial!—**__Exclamó también el mago con entusiasmo._

_**--Lo que faltaba...—**__Murmuró entre dientes Kurogane._

_**--¡Kurorín no seas aguafiestas**__!—Dijo Mokona saltando a la cabeza del rubio desde donde le sonrió. Todos estaban tan contentos, que no pudo más que tratar de evitar parecer tan huraño."_

**--Estás listo**.—Preguntó la chica frente a él.

**-- Sí.—**Contestó sin dejar de apretar la delgada vara de metal que llevaba entre sus manos y que pronto tendría que ocultar bajo sus ropas.

La chica giró levemente su rostro y se quedó mirando fijamente la calle.

**--¡Estamos a una cuadra**!.—Hizo saber el cochero mientras disminuía la velocidad.

Las luces de las calles opacaban el brillo que podrían haber alcanzado las mismas estrellas... el coche dobló suavemente y entraron a los terrenos de palacio después de cruzar un gran portal de metal. Cuando frenaron frente a la entrada, un guardia abrió la puertecilla y les saludó con una leve inclinación.

**--Hoy es el día.—**Dijo un hombre mientras buscaba en un viejo baúl.

**--Lo sé.—**Afirmó el otro viéndole sacar el antiguo vestuario de su estirpe casi extinta.

**--Se puede sentir en el aire.—**Dijo el primero mirando tranquilamente a través de una de las ventanas entornadas, después de lanzarle el traje a su compañero.

**--¿Qué haremos?—**Preguntó el de ojos azules mientras sus manos trataban de recordar que se sentía vestir aquellas vestiduras todos los días.

**--Estar cerca de él por si nos necesita. Esta vez no podemos fallarle, Luka.—**Dijo el otro sacando el relicario con la imagen del ángel mirándolo a la luz de la luna.

**--Bien, eso haremos, Lyon...**

Kurogane vio acercarse un carruaje por la calle oscura a toda velocidad. El grupo de personas que seguía se subió en el con algo de prisa y luego de un minuto desaparecieron con rapidez.

Miró por última vez el lugar y se alejó corriendo en dirección al palacio.

Syaoran observó la luz de las grandes lámparas reflejarse armoniosamente en las copas de cristal dispuestas en las mesas.

El brillo del suelo marmoteado hacía parecer que se caminaba por las nubes. Sakura, a su lado, trataba de calmar su corazón. Su cabeza no dejaba de recordar la despedida de Fye en el mundo de Celes. No sabía el porqué, pero creía que aquella fiesta emitía la misma sensación de desasosiego e incertidumbre.

**--Sakura.—**Llamó Mokona que se escondía bajo una de las mesas de mantel largo.

Los chicos se inclinaron levemente para no ser descubiertos.

**--Fye está cerca**.—Dijo brevemente para ocultarse nuevamente bajo la mesa.

**-------------------- **

Cuando los primeros invitados dejaron los jardines y comenzaron a entrar al salón, los chicos empezaron a servir las copas de vino y otros licores, siguiendo la rutina de los demás camareros.

De vez en cuando, echaban una fugaz mirada al sector de las cocinas para ver si Kurogane había vuelto de su misión.

Cuando Fye entró en el salón acompañado de su rubia hermana fue saludado por todas las personas que aún veían en ellos el legado de sus padres. Trató de parecer tranquilo, devolvió el saludo con leves inclinaciones. Sus ojos parecían menos brillantes de lo común, pero sus modales no dejaban entrever nada que pudiera delatar sus pensamientos.

Los guardias dispuestos en los extremos del salón se daban miradas significativas cada vez que alguien importante se acercaba al consejero para saludarle o recordarle lo parecido que era a su padre...

**--¿Estás listo?—**Preguntó Chii apretando su brazo. Fye sonrió dulcemente y afirmó.—**Bien, Kurogane está cerca, por lo que deduzco que todo salió como estaba planeado**.—Agregó mientras le indicaba una mesa que tenía sus nombres. Se acercaron y se sentaron con tranquilidad.

**--Todavía no ha llegado.—**Murmuró el consejero mirando la copa de agua frente a él como si viera algo más allá del simple objeto.

**--Calma. Ya llegará.** – Confirmó la rubia mientras sonreía inocentemente a los otros comensales que habían empezado a llenar las mesas.

-------------------------

Mokona se las ingenió para salir del salón y aprovechar un descuido de uno de los guardias para franquear una de las entradas al resto del palacio.

Cuando se vio frente a una gran escalinata de mármol blanco se echó a saltar por los escalones hasta el segundo piso. El silencio en el lugar hacía creer que nadie había habitado allí... como si fuese un mausoleo. Supo al instante que las cosas serían más difíciles cuando vio las muchas puertas que había en el lugar. Dar con la exacta le llevaría más tiempo del disponible.

-------------------------

**--Ya está aquí.—**Murmuró la rubia sonriendo con delicadeza mientras sus ojos miraban a el Rey Ashura entrar por la puerta principal del salón, escoltado por un grupo de guardias. Miraba a todos con orgullo... sus ojos pasaron lentamente por ellos, cosa que hizo agitar el corazón del consejero haciendo que mirara hacia otro lado con distracción. – **Tranquilo**.—Escucho la voz de su hermana que susurraba sin dejar de sonreír.

**--Lo siento.—**Respondió clavando la mirada en el mantel de la mesa.

**--Pronto las cosas serán diferentes... y yo estaré aquí para ayudarte**.—Terminó de decir antes de acercarle la copa de vino y sonreír con normalidad.

**--Ella...**

**--Ella está bien**.—Sentenció la rubia. **– Créeme, lo sé. Ya no debes preocuparte por ella.**

**--Es bueno saberlo**.—Dijo el consejero recibiendo la copa y dándole un sorbo. – **Ya es tiempo**.—Dijo al ver que Ashura caminaba al estrado para hablar a los presentes.

_--¡__**Sean Bienvenidos! Esta reunión no tiene más que un objetivo, y es celebrar la paz que reina en nuestro mundo.**_ – Su voz resonaba firme en el salón provocando que el silencio de los allí reunidos se volviera algo incomodo. Escuchar sus palabras en tranquilidad, era aceptar la mentira que todos estaban viviendo desde mucho.

**--Estoy contigo.—**Dijo la rubia al ver ponerse de pie al consejero y seguirlo en el movimiento. Los comensales más cercanos se removieron con inquietud.

Ashura dejó de hablar para concentrarse en aquellos dos que parecían no querer escucharle en silencio.

--¿**Joven consejero? ¿Hay algo que os moleste**?—Preguntó usando un tono afable.

**--Me disculparán todos los presentes, pero sí. Creo que hay algo que me molesta**.—Dijo el rubio caminando hacia el centro del salón donde no había mesas dispuestas. Por su parte, Sakura y Syaoran se quedaron viendo lo que pasaban con sorpresa. Sabían que algo iba a suceder, pero no sospechaban que sería en aquel instante preciso. Recibieron una mirada fugaz de la rubia que los hizo reaccionar. Lentamente y con disimilo se colaron en la cocina.

**--¿Qué es lo que te molesta?—**Preguntó Ashura bajando del podio y acercándose unos pasos a los Flourite.

**--Esta mentira**.—Dijo Fye sonriendo tristemente mirando a los presentes mientras sus manos abiertas indicaban hacia los lados en un gesto elegante.—**La mentira que se llevó a mis padres...**

**--¿De qué estás hablando?—**Pregunto el rey mientras miraba levemente a los soldados que ya estaban dispuestos a intervenir si los acontecimientos cambiaban bruscamente.

**--De ti, de mí... de ellos...—**Agregó el rubio.

**--Te aconsejo que te sientes y disfrutes de esta fiesta**.—Medio ordenó Ashura.

**--Se supone que el consejero aquí soy yo...—**Dijo el rubio con ironía.—**Y te aconsejo que acabes con esta falsa felicidad de una vez por todas.**

**--Deja de repetir eso. He sido muy educado contigo. Es por lo que te pido que dejes de decir tonterías.**

**--Lo siento. Pero no puedo.**

**--No me obligues...**

**--Mataste a mis padres... mataste a los monjes... mataste...**

**--¡Ya basta! Guardias!!! Sáquenlo de aquí.!!—**Gritó enloquecido. Los guardias rodearon las mesas y cuatro de ellos se quedaron apuntando sus lanzas contra Fye y la rubia quien parecía muy tranquila.

**--Lo siento. Pero nadie va a sacarnos de aquí.—**Dijo la chica sonriendo traviesamente.

----------------------------------------

**--Tenemos poco tiempo**.—Exclamó Syaoran al escuchar los ruidos que venían del primer piso.

Kurogane que se les había unido en la cocina, no podía dejar de estar más pendiente de lo que sucedía en el salón, que en revisar las grandes habitaciones.

**--Está aquí cerca. Puedo sentirla**.—Decía Mokona saltando en el pasillo.**—Pero es como... como si estuviera en todas partes a la vez...**

**--¿Qué podemos hacer?—**Preguntó Sakura a sus amigos mientras se detenía frente a un cuadro colgado al final del pasillo en donde estaba pintada el rostro de una mujer que ya había visto antes.—**La madre de Fye-san...** – Murmuró.

**--Pero... ¿Qué hace aquí?—**Preguntó Syaoran contemplándola también.

**--Quizás yo tenga esa respuesta**.—Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Un anciano de cabello blanco y grandes ojos azules les miraba a todos con tranquilidad.

**--¡Es el anciano!—**Exclamó Kurogane reconociéndolo como el tipo de la biblioteca.

**--Espíritu de fuego, veo que me recuerdas.**

**--Pero... usted...—**Dijo Syaoran como recordando.—**Es usted... usted estaba en Celes... **

**--¿Qué?—**Preguntó el ninja mirando al muchacho para después mirar al anciano.

**--Eres muy inteligente. Has sabido reconocerme.—**Dijo el anciano caminando hacia ellos y quedándose parado junto al cuadro. – **He viajado siguiendo vuestros pasos desde Celes, sólo por cumplir una misión. **

**--¿Misión?—**Preguntó Mokona.

**--¿Crees que las fuerzas del tiempo y el espacio harían que uno más como él sufriera lo que no debe**?—Preguntó el anciano a nadie en especial.**—Hay veces en que darle una pequeña ayuda al destino está permitido.—**Dijo sonriendo con algo de tristeza.

**--Pero ¿Y la pluma?—**Preguntó Syaoran.

**--Ese cuadro**.—Dijo el anciano.—**Dentro de el está lo que buscáis.**

**--La madre...**

**--Ella debió ser la siguiente en el trono de este mundo, pero se enamoró de alguien que no pertenecía a la nobleza. Cuando su padre lo supo trató de alejarla, pero su amor fue más fuerte. A cambio de ser feliz, dejó todo aquí. Perdió su nombre, su origen...—**Dijo el anciano.

**--Entonces Fye...**

**--Sí. Él es el heredero legítimo de esta monarquía, y no Ashura... que es más que su primo**.—Concluyo el anciano.

--¿**Cómo sacamos la pluma de allí**?—Pregunto Mokona.

**--Pues la pequeña debe hacerlo.—**Dijo el anciano antes de darle una mirada y guiñarle un ojo.**—Por mi parte hay otras cosas que debo hacer...—**Dijo desapareciendo en el aire, justo al instante que un gran ruido resonó en el lugar seguido de muchos gritos.

Kurogane miró a Syaoran con rapidez. El otro respondió con una afirmación. No dijo más y se echó a correr hasta el primer piso.

**--Suerte**.—Murmuró el muchacho.

------------------------------------------------------

**--Así que es verdad lo que dicen.—**Dijo Ashura sonriendo con soberbia.—**Tienes poderes...—**Dijo sentándose en el asiento dispuesto para el monarca en aquel salón. La mitad de los invitados había huido hacia los jardines cuando una onda expansiva hizo que los guardias que habían intentado sujetarlos salieran disparados hacia todos lados.

**--Los monjes... los magos...—**Corrigió.—**No mienten.—**Dijo Fye mirando a su alrededor con tranquilidad cerciorándose de que no habían salido heridos los demás.

**--Ya veo. Pero no creo que vayas a cambiar alguna de las cosas que ya existen. Estás aquí junto a tu delicada hermana en medio de este lugar, rodeado de guardias armados que podrían herirte o herirla antes de que pudieras hacer algo... ¿O me equivoco?**

Fye respondió con una sonrisa que hizo que Ashura se pusiera de pie con rapidez.

**--Me crees tan tonto como para arriesgar a mi propia sangre en este lugar de víboras.—**Dijo el consejero apretando la vara de metal con fuerza haciendo que esta se alargara dejando en su extremo superior un cristal del color de la plata.—**Mi hermana está en un lugar donde tus intenciones no pueden alcanzarla.**

La imagen de la chica a sus espaldas empezó a deshacerse para desaparecer definitivamente del lugar, volviendo su esencia a formar parte del consejero.

**--Así que nos engañaste con un truco...—**Dijo Ashura con frialdad.—**La próxima vez... supongo que sacarás un conejo de tu sombrero...**

**--Quien sabe... quizás pueda sacar algo más meritorio**.—Dijo Fye dando un paso hacia el monarca que por pura voluntad evitó dar el paso hacia atrás que su cerebro había mandado como orden a sus pies.

**--No te tengo miedo.**

**--Pues yo te lo tuve a ti por mucho tiempo**.—Dijo el rubio.—**Pero ya no más...**

**--Sí das un paso más, haré que mis guardias acaben con las personas que están en este salón.—**Dijo Ashura bajando la voz para que sólo el rubio pudiera oírle.

**--No serías...**

**--Crees que no sería capaz. Tú sabes muy bien que he sido capaz de muchas cosas... algo así podría encubrirse fácilmente... algo así como que un mago loco entro en el salón y los mató a todos...—**Dijo sonriendo.

**--Yo...—**Empezó a decir Fye dando un paso más.

**--¡Guardias!...—**Exclamó Ashura dándole una indicación a su segundo al mando que dio señales a los demás. Cerraron las puertas que llevaban a los jardines. Arrinconaron a las personas que empezaron a preguntar por lo que estaba sucediendo.

**--No te atrevas...—**Dijo el rubio apretando los dientes controlando las ganas de golpearle.

**--Quédate tranquilo y nadie saldrá perjudicado.**

El ruido de una de las puertas siendo partida en dos y cayendo con estrépito hizo que la gente diera un grito.

**--Creo que llegué tarde a la fiesta.—**Dijo una voz que hizo que el corazón del rubio diera un salto.

**--Kurogane...—**Murmuró llamando la atención de Ashura.

**--Así que tienes un amigo...—**Dijo el monarca.—**Lastima que vaya a morir contigo...**

**--¿Morir?—**Dijo Kurogane mientras caminaba entre los guardias que parecían asustados al ver aparecer a un tipo con una katana que les veía con una mirada de advertencia bastante notoria.—**Yo no me voy a morir hoy y menos aquí... no sé tú... o ellos...—**Dijo apuntando a los guardias.

**--Dos contra todos... **

**--No sólo dos.—**Dijo otra voz. Dos hombres ataviados en ropajes blancos con líneas plateadas cruzando por sobre sus pechos hicieron aparición tras kurogane.

**--Pero... no puede ser... ustedes están...**

**--Muertos...—**Concluyó la frase uno de ellos afirmando su báculo en el suelo de mármol con fuerza.—**Pues lo estuvimos por un tiempo.**

**--Esto es una locura... pero no crean que se saldrán con la suya. No he mantenido este reino para perderlo así de fácil... además tengo recursos... si quieren usar tretas de magos...yo puedo usar algo parecido.—**Dijo sonriendo mientras de su pecho sacaba un pequeño frasco que brillaba.

--"**No puede ser"—**Exclamó el Fye dentro del consejero. **"Esa energía es como la de la pluma de pequeña Sakura"**

**--La pluma...—**Murmuró el consejero atrayendo la atención del ninja.

**--Veo que sabes de la pluma**.—Dijo Ashura pavoneándose hasta el trono y sentándose con tranquilidad.—**Es algo que mi familia encontró en el antiguo templo... es toda una curiosidad... por algún tiempo no sabíamos de que nos podría servir hasta que sucedió... un día empezó a brillar y averiguando y estudiando pudimos hallarle una utilidad.**

**--¿Qué le hiciste a la pluma?—**Preguntó uno de los monjes acercándose hacia el trono.

**--Pues... **

------------------------------------------

**--No está completa.—**Dijo Syaoran mientras veía flotar la pluma frente al cuadro al ser tocado por Sakura.

**--Pero...—** Dijo Sakura sin saber como explicar su incertidumbre.

**--El recuerdo no estará completo.—**Dijo Mokona engullendo la pluma.**—Debemos encontrar el otro trozo y creo saber donde está.**

-------------------------------------------

**-- Pues sólo usarla...—**Dijo Ashura apuntando su mano hacia el monje haciéndolo caer al suelo al recibir un rayó rojo en su pecho. – **Interesante... Verdad. Es bastante útil.**

**--¡¡Luka!!—**Exclamó el otro monje acercándose a socorrer a su compañero.

**--Debieron quedarse donde estaban.** – Dijo Ashura apuntando nuevamente, pero esta vez siendo interceptado el rayo por Fye quien lo desvió hacia un lado con ayuda de su báculo.**—Veo que tendré que deshacerme de ti primero.**

**--¿Crees poder hacerlo?—**Preguntó Fye mirando levemente a Kurogane que se mantenía de pie a unos dos metros de él con la vista fija en los guardias.

**--Pues lo haré, mientras mis guardias se encargan de tus amiguitos.—**Dijo poniéndose de pie con rapidez, al mismo momento que los guardias se movían de sus puestos.

**--Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no?, Kurorin...—**Dijo Fye llamando la atención del pelinegro antes de ponerse en guardia.

**--¿Qué demoni...?—**Fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar Kurogane antes de ver que todos los guardias se les echaban encima.

-----------------------------------

_**--"Es tiempo de hacer las cosas bien"**_

**--Estoy contigo**.—Respondió el consejero.

-----------------------------------

Sakura y Mokona se quedaron en la puerta destrozada, mientras Syaoran iba a ayudar a los demás.

**--Hay que sacar a las personas de aquí...—**Dijo Sakura antes de empezar a sacar a algunos de los invitados que se habían escondido bajo las mesas y llevándolos hasta la cocina...

Mokona hacía su parte ayudando a los que estaban cerca de los ventanales hacía el jardín aprovechando que los guardias estaban ocupados tratando de detener a Kurogane, mientras Fye seguía deteniendo los rayos que mandaba Ashura en dirección a ellos...

---------------------------------

_**--Sólo un poco más...**_ --Repetía Kurogane en su cabeza mientras lanzaba a los guardias y despejaba la salida de los invitados junto a Syaoran.—_**Esta vez... esta vez será diferente...**_

--------------------------------

**--Ríndete, Flourite. Sabes muy bien que no puedes cambiar las cosas.**

**--¡Ya las estoy cambiando!—**Gritó Fye, lo que enfureció aún más a Ashura que junto sus manos sosteniendo el frasco entre ambas lanzando un rayó más poderoso. Fye recibió el impacto que lo hizo retroceder algunos pasos, pero a diferencia de los otros, este rayo seguía contra él.

**--Veamos si eres tan fuerte como para resistir esto.—**Grito el monarca haciendo que la fuerza del rayo incrementará más.

Un grito proveniente del lugar de Fye hizo que Kurogane dejara de respirar y se le quedara viendo. El rubio estaba sosteniendo su báculo con sus dos manos apoyándolo en el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia delante y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. Sus labios apretados fuertemente.

**--¡¡Fye!!—**Exclamó.

**--No puedes hacer nada...—**Murmuró Ashura mirando al pelinegro y luego incrementando más el rayo.

Una luz blanca invadió el cuerpo del rubio haciéndolo caer de rodillas, pero dejando el báculo en el mismo sitio formando una barrera celeste. Kurogane entrecerró los ojos al notar una silueta casi transparente de pie delante del chico rubio sosteniendo el báculo. Llevaba un abrigo blanco de mangas largas que Kurogane supo reconocer.

**--Fye...**

**--Pero... qué pasa...—**Preguntó Ashura haciendo desaparecer el rayo.

**--Nunca pensé que repetiría la historia.—**Murmuró el fantasma.—**Es como si mi alma, aun dividida en diferentes mundos, estuviera unida por la misma calamidad.**

**--¿Tú no eres...?**

**--No lo soy, como tú tampoco eres el Ashura que enfrenté alguna vez.—**Dijo la aparición.

**--Que yo no soy...—**Preguntó el monarca confundido por el devenir de los sucesos...

**--Pero está vez... no dejaré que le pase a él lo que a mí...—**Dijo volteándose a ver a Kurogane que estaba quieto en su lugar, junto a Syaoran que estaba tan confundido como los guardias que aún seguían concientes en el lugar.—**Es un gusto verlos de nuevo, amigos**.—Dijo sonriendo como en el pasado y centrando su atención en el chico de ojos rojos que no le quitaba la vista de encima.—**Lamento lo que pasó...—**Dijo volviendo a mirar a Ashura.

**--No sé que diablos pasa aquí... pero nadie saldrá vivo de este lugar...—**Dijo apuntando nuevamente hasta Fye, quien recibió el rayo justo en el momento en que el consejero despertaba y tomaba el báculo para seguir aguantando junto al mago.

**--¡¡Fye!!—**Se escuchó gritar cuando la luz del choque contra la barrera del rubio provocó una luz cegadora seguido de una gran explosión que hizo que todos fueran empujados hacia atrás y que la edificación se tambaleara en medio del escándalo de las personas que creían que el lugar se iba a desplomar sobre sus cabezas.

-----------------------------------------

**--¡¡Sakura!! ¡¡Syaoran!!.. ¿Dónde están**?—Llamaba Mokona saltando entre los escombros.

**--¡¡Mokona!!—**Exclamó la chica saliendo desde debajo de una mesa acompañada por Syaoran, quien en medio del estruendo había salido en su ayuda y la había escondido allí.

**--¿Dónde está Kurogane-sama?—**Pregunto Syaoran viendo hacia todos los lados tratando de distinguirlo entre las personas que salían del lugar.

**--¡¡Allí!!—**Apuntó Sakura hacia el que había sido el centro del lugar. La capa del ninja resaltaba en medio del destrozo.

-----------------------------------------

**--Estás lastimado**.—Dijo Fye pasando su mano por la frente del pelinegro que respiró con alivio al ver que despertaba.

**--Sólo es una tontería...—**Dijo sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos para sentarlo en el suelo.

**--Parece que metí la pata otra vez...—**Dijo sonriendo.

**--¿Otra vez?—**Preguntó Kurogane no sabiendo que pensar.

**--Es curioso... pero creo que la fuerza del impacto fusionó nuestras almas...—**Dijo llevándose la mano al pecho...—**Soy él y soy yo... ambos...**

**--¿Mago loco?—**Preguntó Kurogane tratando de cerciorarse de las palabras del rubio.

El otro respondió con una sonrisa.

**--¿Fye?—**Preguntó otra vez.

**--Kurorín...—**Respondió el otro. El pelinegro sonrió mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza...—**Aush... cuidado...**

**--Perdona.—**Dijo el pelinegro alejándose medio ruborizado.

**--¿Dónde está...?—**Preguntó el rubio parándose con ayuda del ninja.

**--Allí.—**Dijo el ninja apuntando el cuerpo de Ashura que asomaba bajo una de las lámparas de cristal que habían caído en la explosión.

**--Hay que quitarle la pluma**...—Dijo Fye dando un paso en falso que estuvo a punto de hacerle caer de rodillas. Kurogane lo sostuvo pasando su brazo izquierdo por su espalda atrayéndolo hacia él.

**--Creo que eso lo puede hacer el muchacho.—**Dijo el ninja haciéndole una seña a Syaoran que llegaba hasta ellos seguido de Sakura y Mokona.

**--¡¡Fye-san!!—**Gritó Mokona saltándole a la cabeza a Kurogane para luego saltar a la del rubio.—**Mokona está muy contenta de que hayas vuelto.**

**--¿Fye san?—**Preguntó Sakura no entendiendo el significado completo de las palabras de Mokona.

El rubio sonrió tranquilamente a la chica, y luego a Syaoran que traía el frasco entre sus manos.

Mokona hizo aparecer el otro pedazo de la pluma.

**--Supongo que me toca arreglar esto.—**Dijo Fye enderezándose un poco y apoyando su hombro derecho en el pecho de Kurogane.—**Un recuerdo no puede estar dividido así...** – Agregó sonriendo mientras tomaba ambas partes y acercando sus manos formaba una pequeña luz que se hizo algo más grande volviendo la pluma en una sola pieza frente a la mirada asombrada de todos.

Cuando estuvo hecho, sonrió con serenidad.

**--Ve con tu señora.—**Dijo. La pluma se elevó entre sus manos y se dirigió levitando hasta el pecho de Sakura. Al instante, el cuerpo de la muchacha se hizo hacia atrás siendo sostenida por Syaoran.

**------------------------------------- **

_**--Hermano**__—Preguntó la pequeña acercándose a su hermano que observaba el cielo anaranjado._

_**--¿Qué pasa?—**__Preguntó, a su vez, el príncipe mirándola con detención._

_**--¿Cómo sabes cuando estás enamorado?—**__Soltó la pequeña sorprendiendo al pelinegro._

_**--No eres aún muy pequeña para querer saber aquello.**_

_**--¿No sabes?—**__Preguntó._

_El chico entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió._

_**--Lo sabrás cuando le veas... cuando esa persona esté frente a ti y no puedas dejar de sonreír... lo sabrás... todo tendrá significado... y ya nada importará...**_

_**--¿Tú estás enamorado hermano?—**__Preguntó acercándosele con curiosidad._

_El príncipe sonrió y le guiñó un ojo._

_**--Eso es un secreto..."**_

-----------------------------------------

Kurogane ayudó a salir al mago del palacio, mientras era seguido por Syaoran que cargaba a Sakura. Mokona abría la comitiva saltando con alegría. Las personas que habían estado en la fiesta habían desaparecido del lugar, sólo quedaba uno que otro guardia tratando de entender lo que había pasado. Por lo que no fueron detenidos cuando traspasaron las rejas. Más atrás de ellos caminaban los dos monjes con tranquilidad. Sus pasos eran lentos ya que estaban algo lastimados, pero eso no les había quitado la sonrisa del rostro.

-----------------------------------------

Syaoran dejó a la princesa en su cama y la arropó con una manta. Sonrió al saber que ya habían cumplido la misión en aquel mundo y que ya podían seguir avanzando.

Por su parte, Kurogane dejó sentado al rubio en un sillón frente a la chimenea. Mokona se sentó en la cabecera. El ninja se dejó caer en el sillón frente al rubio con cansancio.

**--Ya sé a qué se refería ese anciano...** – Murmuró Fye atrayéndola la mirada del pelinegro.—**Debo decidir...**

Kurogane entendió al instante. Su cuerpo se enfrió y su corazón dejó de moverse en su pecho con la intensidad con que lo había estado haciendo antes. Fye miró el fuego y sonrió con tristeza.

**--He cambiado las cosas. Mi hermana está a salvo ahora, y he liberado a las personas de esta mentira. Pero por otro lado, nunca he querido ser lo que la gente espera ahora de mí... Mi corazón está en otro lugar**.—Dijo cerrando los ojos y respirando con fuerza.

**--Ven conmigo...—**Dijo Kurogane. El rubio abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver el rostro del ninja a menos de 20 centímetros de él.

**-- Kurorin...**

--------------------------------------------

"_**Por favor, sácame del pueblo del viento del otro lado del tiempo...**_

_**concédele el deseo a mi pura flor blanca.**_

_**Sostenme de la mano con tus gentiles dedos**_

_**y sácame de aquí,**_

_**guíame a tu tierra, así puedo estar contigo."**_

**---------------------------------------------------**

_**Es tan fácil caer... dejarse caer y perderse. Es tan fácil olvidar, partirse el corazón y ver que queda dentro de nosotros después que hemos acabado con todo. Es tan fácil...**_

_**Pero heme aquí tratando de aliviar la carga, y trayéndote de vuelta desde el mismo abismo.**_

_**No te dejaré partir nunca más. Lo juro, nunca más.**_

_**--¿Kurorin?—**_Volvió a decir está vez notando que el otro apoyaba su frente en la suya.

_**--Mago loco...**_

_**--Yo...—**_Trató de decir mientras sus manos apretaban los brazos de Kurogane.

**-- ¿Vienes?—**Preguntó el ninja. Fye sonrió y afirmó levemente.

_**------------------------------------------------ **_

"_**Sin siquiera un susurro de tu canción, en este atardecer**_

_**Dos amantes despiertan para convertirse en uno**_

_**Por primera vez, realmente saben lo que es la felicidad**_

_**Llévame..."**_

_FIN_

_**DARKCRYONIC**_

_CHILE-2007._

_Gracias a todos los lectores. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia._

_Mis cordiales saludos._

_DC._


	20. Chapter 20

Fic basado en Tsubasa Chronicles:

_Lo sé... Ni siquiera tenía pensado escribirle un epílogo... pero creo... después de un tiempo de meditarlo, que merece tenerlo._

_Me disculparán si mi historia no pasa del shonen ai, pero es mi estilo de escritura._

_Mis saludos cordiales_

_Chile, julio 2008._

--

_**Fic basado en la serie:**_

_**Tsubasa Chronicles**_

--

--

--

**EPÍLOGO parte 1**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--¿Qué dices, Mago loco?—**Volvió a preguntar el pelinegro al cortar el beso.

Fye sonrió al verse reflejado en los agudos ojos del otro que aún le sostenía por los hombros con fuerza.

**--La respuesta es sí.**

El ninja se quedó serio por un segundo antes de sonreír.

**--¿Prometes no volver a hacer locuras?--**Preguntó apagando la sonrisa como si algún temor le hubiera atravesado el pecho.

**--¿Tú, me prometerías lo mismo?--**Preguntó el rubio sin dejar de sonreír. Kurogane se concentró su mirada en los labios del mago antes de afirmar con energía.

**--Entonces... lo prometo también.--**Dijo Fye quitando las manos de los brazos del otro. Su rostro que en un principio había estado algo tenso, se relajó. Su espalda descansó en el sillón con cansancio. El pelinegro pareció entender el gesto. Sonrío levemente y soltó sus hombros.

La noche estaba más que iniciada y pronto emprenderían la continuación del viaje tras las plumas de Sakura.

**--Puedes usar mi cuarto.--**Dijo el pelinegro levantándose y tirando de las manos al mago para que se pusiera de pie.

**--Puedo ir a mi casa.**

**--No seas tonto. Tú no te mueves de aquí...--**Dijo el ninja arrastrándole hasta el cuarto. Una vez frente a la puerta la abrió y empujó con suavidad el rubio que le miraba algo somnoliento.

**--Pero...**

**--Pero nada.--**Dijo el pelinegro cerrando la puerta y volviendo esta vez al sofá frente a la chimenea.

**-- **

La mañana estaba algo fría, Kurogane lo percibió al notar una de sus manos algo entumecida. Aunque le sorprendió que sólo aquella parte de su cuerpo lo estuviera.

Abrió los ojos con rapidez al notar un peso extra sobre su costado izquierdo. Lo primero que vio le hizo saltar el corazón, ya que por un momento había olvidado dónde estaba y qué había sucedido.

Una cabeza rubia descansaba en su pecho media cubierta por una manta que los tapaba a ambos. Su otra mano descansaba sobre la cintura del mago como si lo abrazase.

Tuvo que contener sus ganas de abrazarle con ambos brazos con fuerza, ya que el otro estaba demasiado dormido aún, y no quería despertarlo antes de que se recuperase del todo.

Sonrió levemente hasta que una duda le hizo volver a la seriedad. Le había prometido ir con él, pero una parte de su cabeza no lo creería hasta que no estuvieran en la siguiente dimensión.

¿Y si el mago loco cambiaba de opinión al verse alejado de Chii?

Inconcientemente apretó el brazo que rodeaba la cintura del rubio. Como respuesta hubo un movimiento de parte del chico. Pareció respirar con fuerza para luego estirar sus brazos sin quitarse de sobre el otro.

**--Hace frío.--**Murmuró volviendo a ocultarse bajo la manta haciendo como si Kurogane no existiese y pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo que usaba para descansar.

**--En mi cuarto no hace frío.--**Dijo el pelinegro abrazándole con confianza ahora que sabía que estaba despierto... o por lo menos, medio despierto.

**--Pues hacía.--**Dijo el mago sin mirarle siquiera apretando su cara contra las ropas del ninja.

**--Estás loco...--**Murmuró el ninja acariciando los suaves cabellos del que parecía volver a caer rendido por el sueño.

--

La caminata aquella mañana hasta la cada de los Flourite fue lenta. El rubio parecía adsorber cada uno de los detalles que pasaban frente a sus ojos.

Kurogane caminaba un paso más atrás sin poder evitar mirar por sobre su hombro por si todavía quedaba resquicios de lo que había sido las amistades de Ashura.

Sakura y Syaoran no habían querido acompañarlos, excusando tener algo que hacer aún en el restorant en el que habían trabajado.

Cuando llegaron frente a la casa Fye sacó una pequeña llave dorada y abrió la puerta con tranquilidad. Era primera vez que el pelinegro usaba la puerta principal para entrar a aquel lugar.

El rubio se detuvo en el vestíbulo de forma inconciente. Sonrió al darse cuenta que era estúpido esperar ver aparecer a su hermana o a alguien de la familia que había servido por décadas a los Flourite.

Caminó hasta el salón principal en el que la última vez había revelado sus planes de cumplir su destino. Miró el cuadro en la pared con una nostalgia impresa en los ojos. La mano del pelinegro en uno de sus hombros le hizo bajar la vista y sonreír.

**--Fui muy feliz aquí.--**Dijo volviendo sus ojos al resto de la habitación deteniéndose levemente cada vez que encontraba algún objeto significativo.

**--¿Quieres que te deje solo?--**Preguntó el ninja. El mago negó levemente.--**Bien.**

**-- **

**Continuará…**

**DC**

**/Lo sé, es cortito… pero es para que sepan que estoy viva y pensando en la historia… Mejor poco que nada…/**


	21. Chapter 21

--

--

_**Fic basado en la serie:**_

_**Tsubasa Chronicles**_

--

--

--

**EPÍLOGO**** parte 2 y final**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--Estas seguro…--**Murmuró el ninja casi golpeándose por si quiera abrirle una ventana al mago para que volviera por sobre sus palabras y se arrepintiera de la decisión de continuar a su lado.

El rubio, que en ese momento le daba la espalda, se giró sorprendido. Sus grandes ojos, hasta ese momento brillosos, parecieron dar una chispa que Kurogane no supo descifrar.

**--¿Tanto así me quieres?—**Preguntó Fye dando un paso hacia él.

**--Yo…**

**--¿Te quedarías conmigo si te lo pidiera?—**Preguntó cortando la respuesta del pelinegro. El ninja se quedó callado. Bastante sorprendido. El rubio sonrió al ver la cara de confusión del otro. —**No contestes. Sé que eres capaz de hacer sacrificios… y no te pediría algo así… porque yo, en el fondo, no deseo quedarme aquí**.—Agregó mirando las cosas sobre el escritorio del despacho que usó mientras se hizo cargo de los asuntos de su padre.

**--¿Estás seguro? **

**--Lo estoy.—**Terminó de decir el rubio antes de acortar la distancia y sonreír de manera relajada, como hace mucho tiempo no hacia.

Kurogane se mantuvo silencioso, pero no evitó alargar su mano y acercar al rubio para abrazarlo. Respiró aliviado…

--

Las cosas en la ciudad estaban dando giros apresurados y para mejor. Los dos sobrevivientes del antiguo monasterio se hicieron cargo de organizar a las personas para crear una asamblea para elegir a los nuevos líderes.

Las decoraciones de las calles desaparecieron como por arte de magia, volviendo todo el mundo a sentir que la paz estaba en verdad en medio de todos y que se debía a algo que había sucedido la noche de la fiesta y que todo aquel que había asistía parecía haber olvidado.

--

Fye dejó la carta sobre la mesa del escritorio y sonrió con melancolía. Chii no le iba a entender por el momento, pero esperaba que con el tiempo llegase a perdonarle el no despedirse de ella como hubiera deseado. Pero la aventura tenía que continuar y estaban todos sólo esperándole a él.

--

Caminó por la vereda tratando de no parecer demasiado ansioso. Era el momento, la ciudad quedó atrás, dejando los grandes árboles y el monasterio a medio destruir frente a él. Siguió avanzando con soltura hasta ver a unos 15 metros a los chicos junto a Kurogane esperándole.

EL Ninja sonrió al verle y por lo que notó, evitó caminar hacia su encuentro. Por su parte apuró el paso y se detuvo sonriente justo a su lado dirigiéndole una mirada divertida.

**--¿Listos?—**Preguntó Mokona mirando a todos.

**--Como siempre.—**Contestó Syaoran.

Fye se agarró del brazo del Ninja como por casualidad y afirmó sin quitar la sonrisa.

Y la aventura siguió…

**-- **

Un anciano de ojos azules sonrió antes de apoyarse en su bastón con ambas manos.

**--Uno de nosotros, si será feliz**.—Dijo antes de desaparecer en un círculo de magia celeste que brotó del suelo.

**-- **

**FIN.**

**Darkcryonic**

**Chile.2008.**


End file.
